Queen of the Mob
by lovesmesomedanilalol
Summary: Rose wakes up to some news she would rather not hear, but there is nothing that can be done to change it. Follow the story as she and Dimitri face new and foreign, concepts and discoveries, together. What will their lives hold? Will they be able to be together? I do not own VA, it is the sole and exclusive property of R. Meade. Isn't she the lucky one? OOC
1. Chapter 1

(RPOV)

"Roza, baby we have practice in half an hour and you still need to get a shower." My soul mate and Russian God whispered in my ear. As he ran his hand up and down my thigh and over my ass lovingly.

"No, I don't want to go, I want spend the day in bed with you." I grumbled.

"We can do that tomorrow, I promise, but today we have practice." Kissing my neck, he begged, "please Roza, for me?" Damn him, he knew that was always the way to get to me.

"You know that if I didn't love you with my very last breath, I'd punch you in the nose right?"

"Yes baby, I'm well aware of that." He said as his lips took possession of my neck. "I'm going to go to the gym and set up while you get ready, ok?"

"Kiss first." That's all that needed to be said, because he knew exactly what I meant, so he did it. As he kissed me he pulled me out of the bed, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bathroom. He then set me on my feet and removed my silky pajama bottoms and lace panties. To take off my camisole we had to stop kissing, but as soon as contact was broken my top was on the floor next to my other clothes.

"God, you are so beautiful my Roza. I love you so much baby." He said as he gently brushed my hair back from my face.

"I love you too babe. Now go before I drag your sexy ass back to my bed and do some wonderfully dirty things to you." He laughed and with one last kiss a swat with one hand and a pinch on my ass with the other, we pulled ourselves apart and he left.

After taking my shower and washing my hair I got ready for practice. I opened the door to leave only to find my mother, Janine Hathaway, hand raised ready to knock.

"Mom?" She looked upset, like she'd been crying. She stepped forward and hugged me hard and tight. "Mom, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"He's gone Rosemarie." What is she talking about who's gone?

"Who's gone mom?"

"Your father, he was murdered yesterday Rose. He, Pavel and five of his other guardians were killed when the car they were in exploded."

"Wait…wait a minute. This happened yesterday and you are just telling me now!"

"I'm sorry baby, but I thought this was something that needed to be done in person, not over the phone."

"It's alright mommy" I said as I pulled her into the hug I knew she needed. "Just tell me what you know." I told her as I released my hold on her trying to be calm, but how in the hell was I supposed to be calm when I just found out that my father and uncle were murdered.

"All we know right now, is that someone attached a bomb to Abe's car, and when the ignition was activated so was the bomb."

"I…I…I have to go, I'm sorry." With that I ran. I ran to the only place I knew I would be safe and loved. Tears running down my face, huge racking sobs escaping my throat, I ran to my soul mate. Throwing open the door I found Dimitri across the gym. When I opened the door he turned to me with a smile on his beautiful face. But as soon as he saw the state I was in it disappeared and he ran to my side just as I began to collapse.

"Roza, Roza, Roza baby what's wrong, what happened?"

"He's gone Dimi; he's gone, someone killed him."

(DPOV)

What the hell is she talking about whose gone?

"My love, who's gone? What are you talking about baby?"

"He's gone Dimi, somebody murdered my baba." Oh shit, my poor woman. So young and already she's had to deal with so much pain and trauma.

"Tell me what happened my love." I said just as the door opened again, to reveal the heartbroken and tear stained face of Janine Hathaway.

"Mom told me that someone put a bomb in his car, and it killed baba, uncle Pavel, and five of his other guardians. What will I do Dimi? Somebody killed my daddy." I sat there and rocked her as she cried in my arms. Roza's parents, her friends, Alberta, Kirova and Dr. Oldenski knew about us. And truthfully probably most, if not all the guardians did too. So the fact that she came to me, instead of anyone else, was of no surprise to Janine. My Roza's parents were not thrilled, to say the least, when they found out about us. But since she was eighteen there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Alright baby this is what we do. First, I am going to take you back to your room and tuck you into bed, and you are going to get some rest, ok?" I felt her nod against my chest so I continued speaking as I gently stroked her beautiful hair. "Your mom will stay with you while I go meet with Alberta, Kirova and your friends. I will tell everyone what's going on, I will see if I can get Alberta and Kirova to let you and the others graduate early, as in today. If not we'll just leave anyway, but since your trials were last week it shouldn't be a problem. Then as many of your friends as would like will get on a plane with the three of us and go to your dad's, ok?" Again she nodded into my chest. She had complete trust in me and anything I said, just as I did her. As I stood I brought her up with me, carrying her bridal style the three of us left the gym and headed back to my soulmate's room. Janine and I walked across campus, as I carried my grieving love in my arms. Each door we came to, Janine held it open as I carried Roza through it. Just as I told her, once we were in her room, I lay her on her bed removed her shoes and tucked her into bed. Pulling my phone from my pocket I called Alberta, "Guardian Petrova, it's Guardian Belikov I need to meet you Headmistress Kirova, Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov, novice Mason Ashford, novice Eddie Castile and Mia Rinaldi in the headmistress's office ASAP." I listened to her response before replying, "Yes actually it is an emergency, it's about Roza." Again I listened to her, "Yes I'll be there in ten minutes, thank you." Hanging up I kneeled down next to Roza's bed I caressed her face before saying, "Roza, baby I'm going to the meeting in a few minutes. While I'm there I will be handing in my resignation as a sanctioned guardian, I will be with you through all of this. When you decide what you need and want to do we will go from there, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, if you feel like it, while I'm gone you can pack, if you don't, don't worry about it. I will pack for you when I get back, alright?" She nodded at me. "Try to get some rest my love, I'm afraid you are going to need it. Remember what plane rides are like for you." Again she nodded as her eyes began to droop. I kissed her forehead before saying, "I love you so much baby, and I will always, always be here for you. Rest now my love." Once she was asleep I stood and turned to Janine. "Please call me if she needs me before I get back. Janine, I know you still love Abe and I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Dimitri, and you are right I do still love him. Promise me something," I nodded, "don't ever let anything or anyone get in the way of the love you share with my daughter."

"That is one thing, that I can promise you on my life Janine. I will always do anything and everything in my power to make sure she always feels loved and protected, from everything and everyone, no matter who or what it may be."

"Thank you Dimitri. I know that Abe and I didn't have the best reaction when we found out about you two. But I know that you will always take care of her."

"There's nothing to thank me for, she's my life, my everything. She's the reason I exist." I told her as I gazed down at my sleeping Roza.

"Go to your meeting, I'll be here to watch over her until you return." I nodded and left. I ran at full speed all the way to Kirova's office.

Knocking I heard a faint, "come in."

Opening the door, I found everyone I had asked for already there, 'good, that will cut down on the wait.' I thought.

"Dimitri, you said you needed to see us. Some kind of emergency about Rose."

"Yes Alberta, Janine came to Roza this morning, just before practice, and told her that her father and uncle as well as five of his other guardians were murdered yesterday."

I heard gasps from everyone in the room, "Oh my God, poor Rose." Lissa and Mia cried.

"What do you need Dimitri?" Kirova asked.

"First Rose and as many of those present that would like need to graduate today, so we can leave for Turkey. Secondly, I am resigning as a sanctioned guardian. Until I find out what my Roza needs or wants to do. I doubt she'll be in any shape to guard any one for a long time, if ever."

"What about me, I can't lose both my guardians. What am I supposed to do without my guardians? I can't be left unguarded." I could not believe what I was hearing. Lissa is supposed to be Roza's best friend and sister and after hearing about what happened she's worried more about herself that Roza. I could see I was not the only one with these thoughts, everyone in the room was looking at Lissa like they couldn't believe their ears.

Adrian Ivashkov spoke up, "Lissa do you even hear yourself? Rose just found out that her father and uncle as well as other people she probably knew were murdered yesterday. And you are sitting here thinking about yourself instead of your best friend. How many times did you say Rose's name?" He asked her incredulously.

"None."

"And how many times did you say I, me or my?"

"Six." Then she sobbed, "oh God I am such a terrible friend. Rose would never do something like that to me." She sat there and cried and no on tried to comfort her, we were still in shock at her outburst. "Oh God, she did it again Adrian."

"I know, I saw it. Let's just hope she doesn't explode, what with everything else she's dealing with right now."

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked.

"Rose just took my darkness."

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Ripping my phone from my pocket and called Janine.

"Janine, is she ok?"

"She was sound asleep then she started shacking, screaming and crying hysterically. I can't calm her Dimitri; I don't know what to do. She won't listen to anything I say."

"Alright don't panic I'll be right there." I hung up and raced out the door. I heard the sound of feet pounding behind me and knew that at least some of the others were behind me. Not soon enough I arrived at my Roza's room, threw the door open, it slammed against the wall but I didn't care. I ran to my Roza's side taking her into my arms I again rocked her, "Roza, baby it's me. I'm here my love, breath milaya just breath. Shhhh…settle baby, it's the darkness my love. This isn't you my Roza, listen to my voice, concentrate on me. Think about me, about me holding you in my arms. It's your Dimi baby, calm down. You know, that you will always be safe in my arms baby. Take a deep breath my milaya." The more I talked to her and rocked her the calmer she became. "That's right love just breathe, concentrate on the feel of my arms around you, listen to my voice baby. Remember I love you, that's it love, deep breaths." And again she was asleep. Tucking her back in I turned and everyone from the meeting was there.

"Is it always like this Dimitri?" Kirova asked.

"No, this was an easy one. Usually it's terribly violent, the first time she actual broke one of my ribs, of course she doesn't know that, and she doesn't need to. When it's the depressed side of it I can usually talk her out of it. But when it's the violence, she has to hit someone or something. The first time it was Jessie Zeklos and since she didn't get it all out on him it had to go somewhere and I was the closest to her. You would not believe the strength and power she has when she's in the grip of the darkness, she's easily twice as strong and powerful as me. That time it was violence and depression and it took me hours to get her back to herself. That's the way it is when the violence is involved."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Alberta asked.

"Other than breaking the bond, no, and she refuses to do that. She doesn't want Lissa to have to deal with the darkness, so she takes it from her and brings it into herself."

"She's an amazing girl."

"No, she's an amazing _woman_." I told her as I continued to stroke Roza's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, she is. Alright who wants to go with Rose, Dimitri and Janine to Turkey?" Kirova asked. All of Roza's friends wanted to go and try to help her through this difficult time.

"Alright all of you go pack, we will have someone pack up your rooms and ship your things wherever you decide. There's no time for a ceremony so I will just put your papers in with your things, you can get your promise marks later. Mason and Eddie you two will be Lissa's guardians until further notice. Dimitri it's been good working with you, be sure to take care of our little Rose."

"With my very life." I replied honestly.

Letting Roza sleep I packed her clothes, being sure not to let Janine see any of the lingerie.

"How many times has that happened Dimitri?"

"Well as I said, the first time it was with Jessie Zeklos. After we worked past the violence, I then had to talk her past the depression." Of course I didn't tell her what happened after we got past the violence and depression. "The second time it was just the depression, again it took me over an hour to talk her out of slitting her wrists. That was when she took it from Lissa just before Lissa tried to cut herself. And you just saw the third."

"Why does this happen?" I continued to pack Roza's things as I talked to Janien.

"Janien, I don't know if you know this or not. But when Roza and Lissa were fifteen, they were in a terrible car accident that killed everyone but Lissa."

"What?!"

"Calm down Janien." I told her nodding to a sleeping Roza. "Anyway as you know Lissa specializes in spirit, she used it to bring Roza back to life, that is how their bond was formed. That is how Roza always knows when Lissa needs her, how she always knows what she's thinking and feeling. It's how she can see, talk to and control ghosts and it's how she knows when there are strigoi near. With the bond Roza takes all of Lissa's bad emotions into herself, so Lissa doesn't have to feel or deal with them and you just saw a very tiny portion of the results of that. Almost all the trouble Roza has gotten into, is because of the bond. The rest is because she's taken responsibility for what Lissa's done. Such as destroying that moroi boys room before they ran away, Roza didn't do that, Lissa did. But as usual Roza took the blame for it, she's told no one but me about the times she's done that. And trust me when I say there are a lot of them." Sighing I continued. "No one knows this, but Roza and I did some research, and she could break the bond if she wanted to. But if she does that then Lissa would have to deal with her own action and emotions. Roza has been protecting Lissa since they were five years old, from every type of danger you can think of. Physical, emotional and physiological you name it and Roza has protected Lissa from it. The more Lissa uses her magic the closer to insanity she drives Roza. But she still does it, she even practices, so she will be good at it." I hissed. "I asked Roza once to break the bond, but she said she couldn't because she was not needed the way Lissa is. That she is **_just_** an unimportant damphire, and she really and truly believes that. She doesn't think she's important to anyone but me, and she's right, she is the most important anything, everything and anyone in the world to me. When I fell in love with Roza I knew I could never put _anyone's_ life and safety above hers. We also found out that we can have biological children of our own, which is something we both want very badly, but only with each other. Someone told her about that damn offer Tasha made me and it nearly destroyed her. She told me to take the offer because she knew how much I wanted to be a father, this was before we found out that we could have kids together. I know, that you know, that it was her and her alone that got Mason, Eddie, Mia, Christian and herself out of that house in Spokane alive. Christian and Mia helped a little but it was all Roza that got them out." She nodded. "But she didn't do it without major consequences, she has terrible nightmares about it, still to this day. She has reoccurring dreams that one or more of the others didn't make it out alive. That beautiful, strong, independent and amazing woman lying in that bed over there. Has killed more strigoi than most, if not all of the guardians on this campus, including us, and she doesn't even have her promise mark yet. She saved me in the caves as you also know, if it hadn't been for her I would either be dead or strigoi right now. She is the first novice in history to receive a monjina before her promise mark, much less fifteen, and two battle stars. As you know she got one for the attack and one for the rescue mission. Roza has always done everything in her power to protect those she cares about. She even protects those she hates, which as you may know, isn't exactly an easy thing to do, but that's just who she is. I know that you two missed a lot of years with each other, but you should be so very proud of her Janien. There will never be a more amazing woman than my Roza."

"You truly do love her, don't you?"

"With everything I am and everything I ever will be."

"Dimitri I'm sorry, but I am the one that told Rose about Tasha's offer."

"What?! Why would you do that?!" I whisper yelled at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know about you two yet and I lost my temper and it just slipped out."

"God Janien, do you have any idea what kind of hell we went through because of that damn offer from Tasha? Well I'll tell you some of it. To this day Roza is still afraid I'm going to take Tasha up on it. She loves me just as much as I love her, but she's afraid. She knows that our relationship won't be easy; that people will talk, point fingers, fling words and accusations and so many other things. She has had to deal with people calling her names and putting her down all of her life, she hates it, but unfortunately she's also had to get used to it. No other female damphire on this campus has ever been treated as poorly as my Roza has been. And she doesn't want that type for thing for me. She wants my life to be easy and she knows it would be easier, if I were in a relationship with a moroi, instead of with her. As I said she has _always_ put _everyone_ before herself, that's just how she is. She has taken care of everyone else all her life." I finished as I again watched the amazing woman that I love more than life itself sleep.

"I will support the two of you in your relationship, and anything else you decide to do. If you don't want to be a guardian anymore you don't need to. Rose won't be able to, but since she's meet you I don't think that will be a great lose for her."

"Why won't she be able to?"

"Abe left her Mazur incorporated and Mazur enterprise's so she will need to take over his businesses. There is also another reason, but I can't reveal that yet."

"Wait he want her to be a mob queen?!"

Janien laughed, I didn't see what the fuck was funny about that. "No of course not, that part of the business will either be given to someone else, or Sergei will run it, without Rose being connected to it in anyway."

I released the breath I was holding in relief, "oh thank God. She's had to deal with enough in her short life, I don't want her to have to deal with that type of thing as well."

"Neither did Abe or I, so he put every possible contingency plan he could come up with in place. But you and I both know she _will_ find out who killed Abe, and when she does, it won't be pretty. She takes after him far more than anyone knows."

"Yes, I know she will. But she deserves her vengeance."

"I'm going to call the pilot and tell him to get the jet refueled and get ready to take us home."

With that said she left, and I sat down on the bed next to my Roza. Brushing her hair from her beautiful face, I thought about all that she had been through just since I've known her. I want Roza to be my wife and mother of my children so badly I can hardly contain myself from proposing every day. I guess I should call my mama and let her know what's going on. They haven't met Roza in person yet, only via skype, facetime and phone calls, but they all love her. Roza thinks babushka doesn't like her, but she loves Roza too, she just likes giving her a hard time.

Dialing the phone, I call my family, "Здравствуйте." (hello)

"Hey mama, it's me."

"Oh Dimka, how is everything, how is Roza?"

"Well, that's actually why I'm calling."

"What's wrong Dimka?"

"It's Roza mama. We found out, a few hours ago, that Roza's father Abe, as well as her uncle Pavel, and some others were murdered yesterday."

My mother began to cry, "oh Dimka, how is our Roza holding up?"

"Not good mama, not good at all. We are leaving the academy soon to go to Turkey."

"Good, how long will it take you to get there?"

"The flight is about fourteen hours, but we won't leave here for another hour or so."

"Dimka, you give my daughter our love and we will meet you at Abe's place in Turkey tomorrow."

"Thank you, mama. I'm so worried about her, I don't know how to help her through this."

"Yes you do Dimka. You just hold her, let her know you are there for her no matter what and that you love her. That is what she needs right now."

"Thank you mama. There is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it son?"

"I resigned as a sanctioned guardian, after we found out about Abe. I can't be away from her mama, she needs me and I love her farrr too much to even attempt to leave her side."

"Good. By her side is where you belong."

"Thanks mama."

"There is nothing to thank me for Dimka, you are my son and Roza is my daughter, and I will always be there for both of you. I love both of you. I need to go so I can call your sisters and get them to get Vika and Paul from school and we can all get packed. Be there for her Dimitri, _you_ are what she needs, now and forever."

"Thanks mama, and I will be. Give everyone our love, we'll see you tomorrow." With that I hung up. A little while later there was a knock on the door I got up to answer it and again everyone from the meeting was there.

I moved to let them in, "Dimitri, everyone has graduated, packed and is ready to go. The jet is already going through start up and will be ready to take off when you get to the airstrip."

"Thank you, Headmistress. You and Alberta have both been a big help through this whole ordeal. And I know Roza appreciates it to, or she will when she wakes up."

"There is nothing to thank us for. I never let Rose know this, because with her devious mind she'd find a way to use it against me. But I have loved Rose like she was my own daughter from the day she arrived. The day you brought her and Lissa back was one of the happiest days of my life, I was so relieved to know they were safe again. Then when she was in Spokane, I didn't know what to do, I was so scared I would never see her again. I don't even know how many tears I shed during that time. There have been many times when I was worried about her, but less since you two met. You belong together, even I can see that, just take care of her please."

"You never need to worry about that Ellen, I would happily give my life for her."

"I know you would." She said as she patted me on the arm.

"Dimitri I don't think I need to repeat what Ellen just said, but every word of it, I mean too."

"Thank you, Alberta. I know Roza has always seen you like a second mother and she loves you too."

"Alright all of you please be careful, we want to see and hear from you all again soon." Kirova said as she and Alberta left.

"Adrian, I'm going to carry her to the plane. But if she wakes up before we reach our destination, I need you to compel her to sleep until we are back inside the wards."

"Ok, I can do that." After having seen a small portion of what Roza goes through with the darkness, Lissa didn't offer to compel her and I for one was glad of it.

"Alright everyone it's time to go. Mason will you and Eddie grab our bags?" Apparently Alberta had someone pack my clothes. For some reason, the thought that I needed to pack my own clothes, never even crossed my mind.

"Of course, you just take care of our baby sister."

"Always Mason, always."


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at the jet everyone boarded and got ready for the long plane ride ahead. Not surprisingly Roza slept the whole way. I figured she would, with everything she was dealing with, her body needed time to recover. We were swept into a flurry of activity as soon as we disembarked. Bags and passengers being swapped from the plane to the waiting SUV'S and then being taken to Abe's place. Which truth be told looked like a fucking palace.

"Sergei, has Rose and Dimitri's room been prepared?" Janien asked.

"Yes ma'am, the mistress's suite is ready. I also took the liberty of having rooms prepared for everyone in your party. One of the maids has turned the beds down, the cooks are preparing a meal and I have notified the tailor to be ready to receive the boss, her mate and her friends at any time."

"Thank you, Sergei. Have you found out who is responsible yet?"

"No ma'am, but we are continuing with the investigation. When the boss wakes up, she might want to look at some of the things we have come up with so far."

"Again, thank you, Sergei."

"Uh, not trying to be rude or anything, but who is the boss?" Christian asked.

"Lady Rosemarie Esmeray Hathaway Mazur." Sergei answered him.

"Lady?" Eddie squeaked.

"Yes, Lord Abe was a royal, although not many knew that. His brother and sister arrived earlier today for the funeral."

"So Rose is a royal?" Mason yelped.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that yet." Janien answered.

"Which family is she from?" Mia asked.

"One of the twelve." Sergei answered.

"Which one?" Adrian asked.

"The Ivashkov's." When Sergei revealed this piece of information everyone went pale.

"So…so what you are saying is that, Rose is an actual blood relation to Queen Tatiana?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, Lady Rose is the niece and heir to the queen."

I heard all the boys start laughing, "when she finds out" laugh "that she is actually related to the queen" more laughing, "she is going to pop a few brain cells." Christian said, as he and the other guys were now laughing hysterically. Which is true Rose really hates the way Tatiana has treated her, Lissa and Christian.

"Oh God she is going to flip her lid." Adrian also laughed, then sobered suddenly. "I can't believe I actually made passes at my cousin, I think I'm going to be sick." Everyone laughed at him this time. They were laughing so loud it woke my Roza.

"Hmmmmm, what's going on? What's so funny? Where are we?" Again the boys were rolling with laughter, all except Adrian who looked a little green. Well, at least I knew I didn't have to worry about him trying to get her into bed again.

"Adrian are you ok? You look a little green." Roza asked him.

"Umm, not really cuz, I feel quite ill actually." He said as he leaned against the wall. The boys had eased off on their laughter some, but when they heard this all three of them were on the floor laughing.

"Again what's so funny?" But before anyone could answer her Queen Tatiana swept into the room.

They both saw each other at the same time, starring at each other then said at the same time, "what are you doing here?" oh boy here we go. Roza got down out of my arms standing her ground hands on her hips she challenged Tatiana, nothing new there. I thought.

"Not that it's any of your business you nosey old cow, but I'm here for Baba, uncle Pavel and the others funerals. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Tatiana quickly looked at Adrian, and he nodded at her. "I'm here for my baby brothers funeral."

"And just who is your brother?" Roza asked her.

"Ibrahim Mazur." Tatiana answered Roza in a hushed voice.

"Ibra…wait, do you mean to tell me that my father Abe, is your brother?!" Roza squeaked and Tatiana and Nathan both nodded at Roza.

"That's not all Rose." Tatiana said.

"Oh God what else is there?" Roza's panicked voice asked.

"As my niece, you my little Rosie, are my heir and the next queen." I don't know if she was fainting or what but Roza fell against me and I caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Oh my fucking shit!" Roza screamed. "Baba you better get your ass out here right fucking now!" Again she screamed only this time it was at the top of her lungs.

Everyone besides me, Janine and Roza's friends looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Has she gone off the deep end?" Nathan asked.

"No, she talking to Abe." Janine said.

"How is she doing that, he's gone?" Tatiana asked, her voice filled with grief.

"Rose is shadow-kissed, she can see, talk to and control ghosts." Lissa answered her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me any of this old man?" Apparently he had done as she asked and made an appearance. She was again standing and flinging her arms all over the place. Which she only did when she was super pissed.

(RPOV)

"Because I wanted you to have as normal a childhood as possible."

"Normal childhood! Are you fucking insane?! What exactly about my childhood was normal?!"

"Please calm down kiz."

"Calm down?! Calm down! Are fucking insane?" I asked again. Putting my face in my hands I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Before we get into this, can we at least go outside the wards. So you won't look like you've completely lost your mind? That is not the best look for a queen."

I gave him a scathing look before asking, "Fine, where's the ward line?"

"Just step outside the gates."

"Alright we will meet you there, and **_do not_** make me wait or have to call you again." With that he disappeared.

"Baby; you, me, mom, Lissa, Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Chris, Tatiana, Nathan and Sergei need to go outside the gate."

"Alright milaya." As we walked outside, I ran my hand up and down her back to calm her, to the apparently always waiting SUV'S.

"Babe get in and drive this SUV, moroi inside. Damphire, we will stand on the rails that way we won't need but one car and the moroi will be protected." Everyone did as I asked. "Comrade, I'll be standing next to you."

"Alright love, don't worry I won't let you fall."

"I know baby." Everyone took their places, I stood on the bar next to the driver's seat, Dimitri raised the bar and wrapped his arm around my waist to be sure I didn't fall. And I wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders and with the other I held on to the rack on the roof of the SUV. Dimitri pecked my lips gently but lovingly before starting the truck.

When we stopped at the gate Sergei told them to open up and let us out. As we walked away from the truck Dimitri still had his strong loving arm around me. As soon as we were all past the wards baba appeared to me. "Alright baba we are all here now spill."

"Hang on, I have to solidify a little so everyone else can see and hear me." I stood there tapping my foot in frustration, it took him a minute but he did get there. I knew this because I heard gasps all around me.

"Alright old man, we can all see and hear you so get on with it." I told him with one hand on my hip while waving the other at him.

"You are so impatient kiz." He tried joking.

"Baba." I warned.

He held up his hands up and began his tale, "fine, fine. As you already know you are the next queen of our world, which you would have found out at your graduation next week anyway. You also know that being shadow-kissed has given you some remarkable powers. What you don't know is, that you don't know all of them yet, you don't even know a tenth of them actually. Very soon you will be able to control all six elements…"

"Baba there are only five elements; earth, air, fire, water and spirit."

"And darkness."

"Wait, your saying darkness is an element?"

"Yes, and as rare as spirit is, a darkness wielder, like you, is a million times more rare. With a bonded spirit user, their bond mate takes their darkness, as you know, but being a wielder you have the ability to use the darkness as a weapon. It also gives you powers no one would believe. The reason you can't control it, is because you are still bonded to Lissa. You must break the bond to be able to control your powers kiz."

"But if I do that then Lissa will have to deal with it."

"Kiz, those are Lissa's emotions to deal with. You were never supposed to deal with them for her, until she learns to deal with them she will remain a child. For her or anyone to be an adult, they have to learn to deal with their own shit, not let someone else deal with it for them."

I turned to Dimitri, "Dimi?"

He stepped closer to me, "Yes my love?"

"What should I do?" I asked. Begging him, with my eyes, for the help I knew only he could give me.

Bringing his hand up he cupped my cheek, I leaned into his touch. "You should do what you know you need to, what I've already tried to get you to do."

"But if I do that, Lissa will have to deal with it all on her own."

"Milaya, like your father said, to become an adult everyone has to learn to deal with their own emotions. You can't always do that for her." He lifted his other hand and gently caressed my other check lovingly, brushing his thumb across my lips. "Who deals with your emotions Roza?"

Sighing I answered him, "I do."

"See, you have been dealing with yours and Lissa's emotions since you were fifteen. You have to let her grow up my love, it's time."

"Alright." I closed my eyes and did what I should have done a long time ago. "I did it, but I can still read her mind, and feel her emotions."

"And you will continue to do so, just as you can with everyone else you wish. You just won't pull her darkness anymore, well at least not at dangerously violent levels. From this day forth, the darkness you get from her will increase your powers. You won't get it all, but you will still get a little, unless you forcibly take it. Which for your own health and wellbeing I implore you not to do. From now on, the rest is her own to deal with, as it should have always been. Now your new powers should start kicking in anytime."

"What kind of powers exactly other than controlling the six elements, I mean?"

"Lots of them actually. You will be able to move things with your mind, you can read anyone's mind, memories and emotions you wish whether they want you to or not including strigoi. You can fly and teleport, you will be faster and stronger than the oldest strigoi, you can use compulsion better than anyone else, you will have visions like Yeva, you will be able to kill with a thought, you will be able to heal and dream walk better than anyone else ever has or ever will, you will be able to charm things such as jewelry to help spirit users with their darkness," There I quickly looked at Lissa and Adrian with a smile. "Your strigoi sensor will increase immeasurably instead of a few hundred feet it will be twenty miles, being outside the wards won't cause you pain anymore and neither will flying. You will be able to control the weather to an extent, you will be able to read aura's, you and Dimitri will be able to see each other's auras just as spirit users can, you will glow red for love, crimson for passion, green for jealousy and blue…well, I will tell you later what that's for. You will be able to tell when someone is lying, you will be able to change a strigoi back to their former selves and so many, many more. Some you will have to discover yourself. Some you and Dimitri already know, but have told no one about. Oh, you can also give Dimitri as many of your powers as you wish to share with him. Oh, oh, oh and you can also make copies of yourselves, that way if you are in a meeting or something and you need or want to be somewhere else you can do that too. While knowing still participating in both places and retaining everything that happened in both places."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow that's a lot. How do I make it to where Dimitri can read me like I can read everyone else? And can someone touch the copies?" Of course I intend to share all my powers with him, but no one else needs to know that.

"After that power kicks in you'll know how to do it, and yes they can." That gave me some kinky ideas. "But there is something else you need to know, as you know a damphire is half human half moroi but you my precious little girl are not like the others. You are full **_original_** vampire and as your soul mate, Dimitri will shortly become the same. When Lissa brought you back to life she changed your human half to moroi. Combine that with being shadow-kissed makes you an original vampire. Sometime very, very soon you will have to start drinking blood, and as your soulmate so will Dimitri. But the tricky part about that is, you can only drink from each other. So that means you can never be very far from each other. Because you will both have to feed more often than moroi. When you need to feed your auras will be the blue I mentioned, like a neon blue. And your blood will be acid to anyone else, strigoi included, except your descendants, the blood of all of your descendants will also be acid to anyone except you two and their descendants. Once they meet their soulmates, they will also change, no matter who or what they are to begin with. Also, you will both stop aging when you reach twenty-five, as will all your descendants. Rose you and Dimitri are immortal, there are only two ways for you or your descendants to die. One is deciding to die, the other, well I will tell you when it's just the three of us, no one else needs that type of information. Especially not when it can be compelled from them."

Turning to Dimitri I see a look of shock on his face, "Dimi are you ok with all of this?"

"Baby, I will do and be whatever you need me to, no matter what that is. And the fact that you can feed from no one but me, welll let's just say, I have absolutely no problem with that, What. So. Ever." He laughed and nuzzled my nose with his.

I smiled at him and turned back to baba. "Baba who is responsible for yours, uncle Pavel and the others deaths?"

"A new guardian named Pablo put the bomb under the car, but the one he got his orders from was Randall Taurus."

"Wait," looking back to Dimitri I asked, "isn't that your pathetic excuse for a father's name?"

"Yes, Roza. That good for nothing son of a bitch." I could see Dimitri fuming, putting one of my hands on his heart and one on his head. I thought of his pain disappearing, when I removed my hands he looked like he was calmer and felt more at ease.

"Roza, did you just heal my anger?"

Looking at baba for an answer he nodded his head. "You can do the same with her Dimitri, you can both heal each other and anyone else you wish, as I said."

Turning to Sergei I said, "find me Pablo and get me Randall Taurus's ass here before day break. I don't care if you have to kidnap his ass right out of his own bed, next to whoever he's fucking. If he's not alone bring them too."

He bowed his head and said, "yes boss." Then turned and ran towards the house.

Again I looked at my father, "Is that everything I need to know baba?"

"Not even close kiz." He walked up to me and laid a hand on each side of my forehead and said, "I pass on all of my knowledge to you my only child, everything I know you now know. When I receive more information you will instantly know it." There was a brilliant flash of blue white light then I was in Dimitri's arms again.

"Are you alright my love?" Dimitri asked as he looked down into my eyes.

"I'm fine Dimi, thank you for catching me."

"Always Roza, from here to far past eternity." Smiling he said, "At least we now know we can actually have eternity together my darling." I giggled and he looked at me shocked at my giggling.

"Roza? Did you just giggle?" Dimitri smirked.

Shyly I blushed and said, "maybe."

"God, that blush and giggle, it is so unbelievably sexy on you my love."

"Rose the Belikova's will be here in a few minutes and it might be best for the children not to see me, since I am dead. So is there anything else you need for the moment?" Baba said.

"I love you baba, will you tell uncle Pavel I love him too and I will miss both of you? Tell the others I'm sorry I couldn't save all of you. And don't worry I **_will_** get revenge for all of you."

"Of course I will kiz, and I would expect nothing less from my daughter. After that you behave and be the queen you've always been destined to be, Dimitri take care of my child and grandchildren."

"With my life Abe, with every breath in my body." Baba nodded at him knowing that he would.

"I love you Janine, I always have and I always will. Love our baby and grandbabies enough for both of us."

I looked at my mom and she was crying, "I will honey, don't you ever doubt that. And I love you too."

"I don't love, I never have. Tati…"

"Wait, Tati? Tati, Tati…why does that sound so familiar?"

"That's what you called me when you were little Rosie. I was aun Tati and you were my darling Rosie." My head started pounding and all these memories, both mine and baba's, flashed through my mind, pressing the heels of my hands against my forehead I groaned in pain, but as quickly as it came it was gone. "I…I remember now. Oh aunt Tati I'm so sorry." With that I ran into the waiting arms of my aunt.

"My little Rosie, I have missed you so much." Our tears rolled down our cheeks.

"I'm sorry aunt Tati, I didn't remember."

She reached up and wiped the tears from face, "it's alright Rosie, it's alright child."

"Wait so what your saying is that Rose is _the_ little Rosie I used to play with as a child?!" Adrian screamed. Tati, Nathan and I nodded our heads to him. "Oh dear God, I'm going to be sick again."

"I need to go they are less than a mile away. I will see you all again soon. I love you little girl." He began to fade.

I screamed, "I love you too baba." And he was gone. As I ran back to Dimitri, and he took me into his arms. I stood there and cried into his chest, as he rocked me side to side.

"It will all be alright love. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you my milaya."

Soon I heard a little boy scream, "Aunt Roza!" Trying to hide my tears, I wiped my face. Then I turned with a smile, just in time to see Paul running at me full speed. He jumped into my arms and I swung him around.

"I missed getting to see you aunt Roza." He pouted cutely.

"I missed seeing you too Paul."

Then I heard another squeal, "aun Wosie." I kneeled and then I had a two-year-old Zoya hanging around my neck like a little monkey

"My little ZoZo. How have you been? Have you been behaving for your mama, babushka and prababushka?" (grandmother and great grandmother)

"Yes aun Wosie, I been good girl, just like you said I should be." I looked up and saw smiles on the faces of everyone that had been there and the new arrivals.

"Very good, I am so proud of you ZoZo."

"Aunt Roza, why does Zoya get a nickname but I don't? You even have lots of nickname for uncle Dimka, but I don't have one. You even call uncle Dimka a baby, but he's not, he's a big boy." Everyone laughed. He was right Dimitri was a big boy a _very_ 'big boy.' If you get my meaning.

"Oh Pasha, I'm sorry. Do you want to come up with one or do you want me to?"

"You just did aunt Roza." I thought a minute and realized I'd called him Pasha.

"Alright Pasha, from now on that is my name for you. Do you like it?" He nodded his head vigorously, standing I had Pasha on one hip and ZoZo on the other. Looking at Dimitri I saw him smile so big I could see almost every tooth. Including the fangs that were starting to appear. "Pasha, ZoZo go to your mama I need to talk to your uncle Dimka for a minute." I sat them down kissed them on the head and they did as I said. Grabbing Dimitri by the arm I pulled him away from everyone. "Dimi how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but for some odd reason my upper jaw is aching a little." He went to reach for it but I grabbed his hand.

"There is a reason for that Dimi, your fangs are starting to appear. Your teething Dimi." I watched as he ran his tongue across his teeth to feel his new fangs. I smiled while I watched him become accustomed to them.

"Uh Roza, babe, so are you." I did the same thing he had done to feel my new fangs.

"Wow this is just unreal. How do you feel?"

"A little thirsty actually, you?"

"Same, my throat is actually burning a little too."

"Me too."

I turned to look at Lissa, and thought 'I wish she could hear my thoughts like I can hers.' As soon as I thought it her head snapped to me.

 **"** **Rose can you hear me?"** I nodded at her.

 **"** **No think something to me."** So I did.

 **"** **Can you hear me Liss?"**

 **"** **YES!"**

"Oh my God Comrade Lissa can read my mind." His head quickly whipped around to look at Lissa.

 **"** **Come here Liss."** She quickly did as I asked.

 **"** **I don't want to have this discussion where everyone can here it but look at Dimitri,"** Turning to Dimitri I thought, **"Comrade give us a big smile."** He did, so I guess he can read my mind already as well.

 **"** **Oh my God Rose he has fangs."** She turned back to me and I smiled, **"and so do you."**

 **"** **Comrade can you hear our conversation?"** He nodded. **"Ok, Liss we have our fangs, we are thirsty and our throats are burning. Please tell us what that means."**

 **"** **It means you have to feed veryyy soon, like as soon as possible, soon."**

 **"** **Ok, I'm going to try this teleporting thing can you get the others back to the house?"**

 **"** **Yes, be careful. I love you sis."**

 **"** **Love you too."** Lissa turned and went back to the others taking Dimitri into my arms I concentrated on our cabin at the academy. When I opened my eyes that is right where we were, standing in front of the fireplace in our cabin.

"Damn Roza, I think these new powers of yours are going to be fun."

"Yep." I smiled at him.

"They will definitely cut down on travel time." He laughed.

"Looks like it, at least when we know exactly where we want to go." I laughed with him.

"Now, my drop dead gorgeous woman. What would you like to do?"

"Welll I know what we need to do first, we both need to feed."

We each bit down on each other's sweet spot at the same time, after having kissed and brushed our tongues and fangs across each other's skin over and over again. The taste of his blood was better than the best chocolate I have ever tasted. I heard Dimitri moan as his magnificently large hands began to wander over my hungry body. The more of him I drank, the more I hungered for him. The more I hungered for his blood the more ravenous I became for his body. I stopped drinking from him and ordered him, "make love to me Mitiri, I need you so bad."

"Oh God, yes baby. I need to be inside your sweet beautiful pussy so badly right now, I can barely think of anything else." Using one of my new powers we were both instantly naked. "Oh baby, I love your new powers; they are going to come in so handy." He said as he lifted me bridal style and carried me to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

(DPOV)

I crushed my lips to hers and sucked her tongue into my mouth, I had to taste every inch of her. I could feel her tremble in my arms. And it wasn't from being cold, nervousness, or fear, no this was need. Need, desire and passion that drove her to tremble just as I was. We needed each other more than anyone could possibly conceive. I knew that no one had ever seen my love like this but me, I was the first and I'll be the last. Thinking of our first time, which was right here on this very bed, filled my heart with even more love and pride than I ever thought possible. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love my Roza, but as soon as I meet her I was proven wrong. So very wrong.

I couldn't wait a moment longer, "I need to taste you my love." She nodded her understanding, I kissed my way down her body dragging my tongue along her skin as I went. "Baby you taste sooo good." I said to her as my tongue joined my lips in worshipping my goddess. Once I had reached her ankle, I turned back and began the agonizingly slow journey back up her other leg softly kissing, licking, and gently nipping my way back to her lips. Stopping at her stomach I had to mark her by sucking and gently biting the spot right above her beautiful pussy. I let my fangs scrape across her skin, but I didn't let them penetrate her mound, because I had no idea what taking blood from her there would do. "You have such a beautiful pussy baby." I know I had only been with my Roza, and the only other woman I have ever seen naked was Tasha when she tried to seduce me at the ski lodge. But there was no way any other woman could have a more beautiful pussy than my baby. It was pretty pink, juicy and tasted so sweet, nothing in this world could compare to the sight and taste of my Roza. The only thing I can use to describe, what would come anywhere near close to the taste of my baby, is candied apples.

I couldn't wait any longer, "I have to feel you now my Roza." I slid my fingers into her pussy even though I could smell that she was ready I need to feel her in my hand first. I needed to feel how wet she still was for me, "Oh God baby...your so wet for me. Before I take you again, I have got to taste more of you open up for me again my love." Carefully I spread her legs farther apart. Gently I cupped her wet pussy in my hand and began to massage her tight wetness before sliding a finger in and rubbing her clit softly.

She was so wet and tight my eyes closed and rolled back in my head at just the feel of her in my hand, and the smell of her in the air. I thought I might die of pleasure and I haven't even brought our bodies together yet, but I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer I needed her sooo much, I was starving for her. I continued kissing her naked body. Slowly I licked her slit over and over again until she was again writhing and whimpering from desire. Finally, with my hands on her ass I lifted her hips so I could get even better access to her. I rake my tongue over her clit and graze her with my fangs before sucking her back into my mouth. I bring her to her pinnacle again and again before letting her come. Again I plunge my tongue into her opening, as deep as possible. Bringing her to her climax over and over, then I slide my tongue slowly up her body. I took her small hands into my larger stronger ones and pulled them above her head. **"Leave them there as long as you can."** She nodded her understanding.

(RPOV)

I felt his hands grasp my breast, I moaned in pleasure, as he kneaded them softly, powerfully, and yet lovingly. Needless to say my hands didn't stay above my head for long, I had to touch him. I grasped his ass and massaged it gently. A groan escaped from the back of his throat. His lips left my mine to travel back down my neck, all the while leaving hot wet open mouth kisses in his wake and sucking down my neck. He continued his path with his lips passionately, softly, and oh so sweetly. As soon as he reached my right breast I felt him sucking on my already hard nipple. I closed my eyes at the immense pleasure. Dimitri does mesmerizing thing with his tongue and lips, he is truly an amazing god above all men at this. I closed my eyes at the pleasure of the feelings that were coursing through me all centering in my core.

"Mitri...stop teasing me please..." I forced out from between my own lips. He chuckled at me as he again placed a finger inside me slowly he began to move that finger in and out of me with each thrust of his finger he gets faster and faster. Then he added a second finger to his steady thrust and it was making me wetter and wetter by the second. I could feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten with each stroke it wound tighter and tighter. Then he placed a third finger inside me and sped up his movements in and out his fingers went, in and out in and out over and over again I was sure I was going to explode from the need to have more than just his fingers inside me.

"D..D..Dim...Ahhh, God Mitri please make me yours. I can't come until you come with me Mitri...please...I need you, I need all of you baby." I felt the smile and chuckle on my breast. He leaned up and looked in my eyes just to be sure I was ready.

I saw the smile on his face as he plunged gently into me. He pulled out of me slowly, then thrust back in again he repeated this until I locked my legs around his hips urging him to go faster. "Mitri...faster!...faster! go faster Mitiri...faster! Mitiri I need more go faster and harder...harder! oh yea...right there baby" He obeyed my plea for faster and harder, the harder he drove into me the more I loved it and the louder I became.

Clasping his back with my nails caused him to growl. "Yes! Baby harder, I want to feel your nails in my back." I did as he asked a minute later I heard, "oh yes baby, I love it. More." Again I did as he asked. I clawed at his back so hard I almost drew blood. "Oh God, yes baby yes. More Roza, deeper baby, please." I gave in and this time I did draw blood, and with his moan I could tell that was exactly what he needed. "YES!" He screamed. He apparently needed to feel how deep my crazed passion and desire for him ran.

"Mitri please."

"Yes my Roza...oh God, I can't hold on much longer. AAAHHHH. I'm losing control baby." He growled.

"Loose it for me Mitri, baby loose it now!" and he did just that. "Faster...I need you...harder and faster Mitri." That's when the last bit of his control snapped and he began pounding into me harder, faster, and deeper, than ever before and I loved it. "Mitri I'm close baby, oh so close"

"Me too milaya, me too."

"HARDER baby! I'm coming, come with me."

"Oh yes Milaya I'm right behind you, wait for me baby, don't go without me."

"Oh fuck me, Mitri I'm coming, fuck me baby. Ahhhhh... come with me Mitri, I love you." Just before we hit our climax at the same time with us screaming each other's names, again I scraped my nails down his back hard. With a roar he came just as hard as I did.

"Oh God MITRI!"

"OH MOYA ROZA! I love you my Roza." We lay there panting and trying to catch our breath which took quite a few minutes. "That was...out of this world." He laughed. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, that was definitely the most intense round of love making we've ever had. Do you think these new powers and the exchange of blood had anything to do with that?"

"It's entirely possible." He answered as his head lay between my breast. I combed my fingers through his hair over and over again.

"The craving for my nails in your back is new."

"Not really," he slyly admitted. "I've always loved the feel of your nails on my skin. It was just more of an overpowering need this time. It was like if I couldn't feel your nails on my skin I would die. I felt like a man possessed, at the overpowering urgency to have your nails in my back." We lay there quietly for a bit.

I laughed and said, "maybe I should grow them out more."

He laughed and said, "that sounds like a very good idea. Just make sure they are sharp but not _too_ sharp."

I finally figured we should go so I told him, "Let's get a shower so we can get back, I think people may be missing us by now."

"Alright my love."

We got into the shower washed each other, and while I was washing my hair Dimitri sucked my breast into his ravenous mouth, first one then the other. While fingering my clit and making me come again. After I was done with my hair he made love to me again, this time against the shower wall. We switched places so he could wash his hair and while he did that I gave him a mind blowing blow job, when he came he roared, I mean he actually roared. He roared so loud he sounded like a pack of hungry lions, not to mention the fact that he ripped the side bar out of the shower wall. And again afterwards we made love against the shower wall, only this time it was from behind. As he pounded into my pussy again, one of his hands caressed my clit and breast, until I was borderline insane with need, finally we both again exploded off the cliffs of ecstasy. After we washed again we dressed and I teleported us back to my dad's place.

We reappeared on the front steps of baba's house, in front of half a dozen guardians one of which was Sergei. The appearing out of nowhere caused all the guardians except Sergei fall to the floor in shock, but then he already knew of my powers, so it wasn't a shock to him.

"Boss, I have Pablo in the cells down stairs, and Taurus has been found, he and his bed mate are on their way here as we speak."

"Good job Sergei, thank you and please thank everyone else for me. Dimitri and I will go with you to the cells a few hours after they arrive." I turned to leave but then for some reason I wanted to know who was sleeping with Randall. "By the way who was Randall's bed mate?"

"A woman named Natasha Ozera." I couldn't help it I started laughing, I laughed so hard I fell on the floor, looking over I saw Dimitri right beside me laughing just as hard as I was. Was this whore so desperate to fuck Dimitri, that she would stoop so low as to fuck his pathetic excuse for a father? Un-fucking-believable. "Uh, boss are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sergei, and please call me Rose. It's just that Tasha, Dimitri and I have a long and hateful past together. When they arrive don't be nice to her _at all_ , treat her just like you do him."

"Yes bo…sorry, Rose."

Dimitri helped me up as best he could with both of us still laughing hysterically. I looked at Dimitri and said, "I'll bet you ten million dollars that if she's pregnant she'll claim it's yours." Turning to Sergei I asked, "do I have ten million dollars?"

"Rose you have hundreds of _billions_ of dollars, plus all the property and businesses. Add to that the fact that you earn about two billion dollars a day from those businesses." He informed me. I was stunned and I could tell Dimitri was too.

Turning back to Dimitri I asked, "Well, want to take that bet? You might win ten million dollars."

He scoffed and laughed before he said, "no way in hell am I taking that bet. Even though I have never been with anyone but you, she'll probably try to compel me to think I've slept with her. I don't trust that bitch, as far as Zoya could through her, anymore."

"I wonder if I can make you compulsion proof?" I thought I might as well give it a try, so I again laid one hand on his head and one on his heart and thought about how I wish he was compulsion proof. "Do you feel any different?"

"Nope, not a bit." He laughed.

"You know, since you retired as a guardian you're a lot more carefree and happy."

"There's a lot less to worry about now. Now _you_ are my sole focus, not that you weren't before, but then we still had to hide from almost everyone. But from now till the end of time it will be solely about you and your happiness. Plus, I'm always happy when I'm with you, you know that."

"Aww my big giant teddy bear." Stepping farther into his embrace I kissed him for all I was worth.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he said "Well, my darling Roza, your teddy bear is hungry and if you don't want me to eat you, you should feed me."

 **"** **What if I do want you to eat me? I do so love it when you do."**

 **"** **Oh, don't worry my darling, I intend to, later."** He winked, which just caused a shot of desire to flood my core. I saw him smirk so I knew that he knew it, I growled at him and together, we laughed then walked in the house hand in hand fingers intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

We heard laughter and talking so we followed it. Luckily we walked into the dining room turning to Dimitri I said, "look teddy bear, food." Which just caused him to again laugh hysterically.

"I love you Roza, you and your silly sense of humor." He said as he tweaked my nose lovingly with his index finger. We gathered our food and sat down, me at the head of the table and Dimitri at my right, Sergei at my left.

"Where is Pasha, ZoZo and Roslyn?"

Olena answered, "they were tired from the trip, so we put them down for a nap. Now where have you two been? We have been here for three hours and you two just disappeared."

"We were thirsty."

"Roza, you both have a glass of water in front of you." Vik said.

"Ok, I take it no one explained the new turn of events to you." All the Belikova's except Yeva shook their heads.

"I take it, that means you know what is going on." I asked her.

"Конечно, я знаю внучку. У меня есть видения помню." (of course I know granddaughter. I do have visions remember.)

"Хорошо, тогда, возможно, вы можете помочь нам объяснить это, если нам это нужно." (Good, then maybe you can help us explain it if we need it.)

"Если есть все, что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь вам знать, что я буду." (If there is anything I can do to help; you know that I will.)

"Спасибо." (Thank you.)

"Вы можете ребенок. Я рад, что вы можете, наконец, говорить по-русски это будет намного проще таким образом." (You are welcome child. I'm glad you can finally speak Russian it will be much easier this way.) I smiled to her and she returned my smile. Looking at Dimitri I saw a shit eating grin on his face.

So I stuck my tongue out at him, "give me that tongue, it's mine and I want it now." He growled as he picked me up out of the chair and pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him even tighter against me. I would never tire of him, his touch, his kiss, his caress, his love or just his being. After our kiss he lay his forehead against mine and said, "God help me I love you so damn much Roza. There will never come a day I won't need or want you with me." This time I kissed him, as he held me to him with his hands on my ass.

Yeva cleared her throat loudly bringing us back to the fact that we weren't alone. Dimitri set me back on my feet, although I could tell he really didn't want me out of his arms. As we sat back down I began telling the Belikova's what had happened earlier. "Ok, here goes. When we arrived today I talked to my baba, Abe…"

"But Roza, he's gone." Sonya said.

"Yes, but I'm shadow-kissed…" I opened my mouth to continue but was again interrupted.

"What's shadow kissed?" Karo asked.

"I guess I need to start at the beginning." So I did, I explained how I became shadow-kissed, what being shadow-kissed meant and almost everything I had went through up until I found out about Abe being murdered.

"Теперь посмотрим, если вы перестали прервав ее Розой бы объяснил все это вам вовремя. Перейти на Roza они должны знать все это." (Now see, if you had stopped interrupting her, Roza would have explained it all to you in time. Go on Roza they need to know it all.) Sonya and Karo looked admonished.

I continued, "Today when we arrived, I found out that I am not a damphire, I was actually full blood moroi."

"What?!" Vik interrupted this time.

"Если дети не прекращают прерывать Розу, я собираюсь поставить все три из вас через колено и отшлепать." (If you children don't stop interrupting Roza, I am going to put all three of you over my knee and spank you.)

"Sorry babushka, sorry Roza." The girls all said at the same time. I just nodded at them.

"Продолжить Розу." (Continue Roza.) She said giving the girls a look that meant 'no more interruptions,' and she was deadly serious.

"As I was saying, add my being full blood moroi with also being shadow-kiss and a few other things, I'm now a new species and so is Dimitri." Vik went to say something and Yeva growled at her, shutting her up quickly. "Since Dimitri is my soul mate he changed species, other than being my soul mate, I don't know why. But we are now vampires, not strigoi, not moroi, just vampires. We are what the moroi were originally. Before they breed with humans, creating the first damphires, then those damphire breed with the moroi creating what we know today as damphires, then those moroi breed with other moroi and we have what we now call moroi. In other words, we are the original type of vampires." I stopped to take a drink of water.

"Um, since I'm not interrupting can I ask a question?" Vik asked and I nodded.

"If the two of you are vampires do you drink blood like the strigoi and moroi?"

"Yes, but we can only drink from each other, our blood is acid to anyone else." Dimitri answered her, and I nodded.

"So when you say you were thirsty?" Sonya asked.

"Dimitri and I went to our cabin to fed."

"But Rose, the cabin is at St. Vladimir's." Mason said.

"You forgot we can teleport didn't you?"

"Uh yeah, sorry, your new powers are going to take some getting used to."

I waved him off, "It's fine. Oh Liss can you compel Dimitri?"

"Why?"

"I tried making him compulsion proof and I want to know if it worked."

"What do you want me to compel him to do?"

 **"** **Act like a monkey."**

She laughed so hard Chris had to catch her to keep her from falling out of the chair. "For real?" I answered her with a nod. "Ok I'll try." She got up and walked over to Dimitri he looked her dead in the eye and she began, "Dimitri, I want you to jump around like a monkey."

"Are you serious? Is that really what you told her to say?" He turned and asked me and I laughed.

"Yep." He pretended to pout. "Oh come on, you know that would have been freaking hysterical if it had actually worked."

He thought about it a minute and laughed himself. "True, but I'm soo glad it didn't." Then everyone laughed.

"She's so right, that would have been pee your pants funny." Mason laughed. So I thought I'd see if I can use my compulsion yet.

"Mason." He turned and looked into my eyes. "Mason act like a monkey." And he did just that, jumping around the room scratching under his arms the whole nine yards. "Eddie," he wouldn't look in my eyes.

"Yes?" Everyone laughed at his squeak.

"Film this." He exhaled loudly and laughed. "No problem sis." Using his cell phone, he started recording Mason jump around the room. I let it go on for a few minutes before snapping my fingers. I have no idea how I knew to do that to break the compulsion, but I did.

"Huh, what am I doing all the way over here." Mase asked.

"Eddie send me the video really quick." He did and when I got the alarm letting me know I had received it I continued. "Mase, Eddie has a video he wants to show you."

Eddie showed the video to Mase, "heyyy, when did that happen, I don't remember that." Again everyone laughed.

"Look monkey Mase lost his memory." I teased. Mason looked like he wanted to hide. "Don't worry Mase I was just seeing if I could use compulsion yet, plus you thought it would be funny for Dimitri to do it."

"Yeah, and it would have been funny, if it had been somebody other than me."

"My poor, poor monkey, don't worry it will all be ok." Everyone laughed.

"You are evil Rosie." Chris, Eddie and Adrian all laughed at him calling me Rosie.

I thought I wish I had a sword, suddenly there was a sword in my hand. Flicking my wrist, it flew toward Mase and it hovered over his dick. "What did you call me?"

"Uh, noth…nothing." He gulped. Snapping my fingers, the sword disappeared.

"Don't call me Rosie."

Chris looked at me and said, "but the queen and Zoya call you Rosie." Snapping my fingers again the sword reappeared, swiped at Chris's head and cut a lock of his hair, which feel into his lap, then the sword disappeared again.

"Aunt Tati called me Rosie when I was a little girl. As for ZoZo, she's two Chris, and she calls me aun Wosie. So if the four of you want to continue with the ability to have children someday, don't call me Rosie. Got it?" Chris, Mason, Eddie and Adrian all nodded vigorously. "Good, don't forget it."

"Now why did you want to know if you succeeded in making Dimitri compulsion proof." Lissa asked.

"Because Randall has been found, he and his bed mate are on their way here. His bed mate is a bitch and a whore and I hate her fucking guts." I growled the last part viciously. Dimitri patted my hand in a calming and loving gesture.

"Damn Rose, I didn't know it was possible for you to hate anyone." Adrian said. "Well except for…" He quickly raised his head and eyes to mine, "NO! Tell me it's not her." I nodded at him. "Oh God, I bet you anything if he's got her pregnant she'll claim it's Dimitri's"

"That's what I told him, I even tried to bet him ten million dollars and he wouldn't take the bet." I told him incredulously.

"Well hell, I don't blame him; after everything she's put the two of you through."

"Who are we talking about exactly." My mom asked.

I looked her in the eye and said, "who made him the offer you told me about?"

She gasped, "NO!…is that why you made Dimitri compulsion proof." I answered her with a nod.

"Ok, for those of us not privy to who this is, tell us." Karo demanded.

Dimitri, my mom, Adrian and I all said at the same time, "Tasha Ozera."

"Why do you hate her Roza?" Sonya asked, but I just shook my head. Not being able to speak at the moment, I was so pissed I was shaking. Just remembering the things she's done and the pain she's caused, I clenched and unclenched my hands trying to calm myself down. While Dimitri caressed circles into the back of my hand still trying to calm me.

Dimitri explained everything that happened, that he knew about, even how she called and begged him to leave the good for nothing bloodwhore and be with her. Saying that she would give him a family, and that he would never have to worry about anything ever again, because she was rich. And that he finally had to have her number blocked.

"I'll kill her! Nobody talks about my sister like that!" Vik screamed.

"Vik calm down, as much as I appreciate the fact that you want to take up for me, but we can't kill her."

"Why not?!" Karo fumed.

"She deserves it!" Sonya demanded. It felt good knowing that they wanted to protect me.

"Because she's Chris's aunt." The Belikova's and Sergei all turned to look at Chris, who had his head down. "Don't worry Chris, I won't let anyone kill her."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't care about that Rose, I'm just so ashamed of all she's put you and Dimitri through. I knew she liked and wanted him, is freakishly obsessed with him, but I never even imagined she go this far."

"Bro you don't even know the half of it." I quietly mumbled, but apparently no quietly enough. Either that or Dimitri read my mind.

"What are you talking about Roza?" Dimitri asked me.

I didn't answer him I just looked at Yeva. "Вы знаете, что я говорю?" (Do you know what I'm talking about?)

"Da." (yes) I buried my head in my hands and exhaled.

Looking at her again I asked, "Должен ли я сказать им все?" (Should I tell them everything?)

"Da."

"When I met Tasha at Christmas, she cornered me the next day, and told me that if I didn't stay the hell ways from ' _her Dimka'_ she'd kill Lissa." I heard gasps from everyone. Dimitri was understandable furious, not only could I read his mind but I could feel his emotions, just like I can with Lissa and everyone else. And the change in his posture was a sure give away. Lissa was terrified and Chris was hurt and pissed.

"What else Rose?" Chris asked me.

Again I looked at Yeva and she nodded at me, encouraging me to tell it all. "When we were at the ski lodge, she tried to compel me to jump off the cliffs."

"Oh my God!" Vik cried. Bringing a hand up to cover her mouth in shock, tears in her eyes.

"While we were in Spokane, she somehow got in touch with the strigoi that were holding us…" I stopped for a minute to gather my strength and courage.

"Tell them all of it Roza." Yeva said.

I nodded and continued, "she told them, if they would beat me almost to death, before they drained, me she would give them five million dollars. But only if they broke every bone in my body in several places, and made sure I knew it happened because that is what _she_ wanted. They of course agreed, but as you know it didn't happen. When we got back to St. Vlad's she tried to get someone else to compel me to hang myself in the gym, so it would be Dimitri that found my body. Being shadow-kissed it was almost impossible to compel me, only very strong spirit users could do it, Lissa and Adrian couldn't even do it, but Tasha didn't know that. Now it is impossible to compel me, but I didn't want to take any chances with her possibly, being able to compel Dimitri. I didn't know if he received that power when I did or not. Anyway, when that didn't work…she told me that she would put out a hit on my mom. Which is why I tried to stay away from Dimitri unless it was guardian or school related. When I stopped avoiding Dimitri she called me and told me that she was sending every strigoi she knew to attack the school, I thought she was just trying to scare me, but she did it. That is why the attack happened. She has done everything she could think of to keep me away from Dimitri." By this time, I was crying. Turning to Dimitri I said, "I'm so sorry Dimi I didn't know what else to do, she's a royal and at the time I was just a plan damphire." Dimitri just shook his head and took me into his arms for a moment.

Dimitri looked at my mom and said, "you see what I mean about protecting everyone else?" My mother nodded at him.

"Yea, we are definitely going to kill her." Chris said.

"We can't, that would be cold blooded murder." I told him.

Chris jumped up knocking his chair over and began to pace around the room. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! She threatened the life of not only the woman I love, but also your mother, my baby sister and everyone at St. Vlad's, and caused almost fifty deaths and God only knows how many were turned because of her!" Chris screamed. "She is as good as fucking dead as soon as I lay eyes on her."

Bowing my head, I said, "Я знал, что я не должен был говорить никому." (I knew I shouldn't have told anyone.)

"Да, Роза вы должны иметь. Ты должен был сказать мне первый раз, когда она угрожала вам. Но опять-таки вы поставите потребности всех остальных и хочет выше вашего." (Yes, Roza you should have, you should have told me the first time she threatened you. But again you put everyone else's needs and wants above yours.) Again Lissa translated for those that didn't speak Russian.

"Как я могу не ставить перед собой другие, я только у меня все важнее меня." (How can I not put others before myself, I'm just me, everyone is more important than me.)

Kneeling he turned my chair to the side so he was in front of me and said, "Нет Розой, нет ни у кого в мире важнее вас. Я люблю тебя всем я, но вы должны перестать думать о себе, как это." (No Roza, there is no one in the world more important than you. I love you with everything I am, but you have got to stop thinking about yourself like this.)

"Роза, вы знаете, что высказывание Димитрия правда. Вы и все damphire получили пройти этой ерунды, что мы не имеет значения." Yeva told me. (Roza, you know that what Dimitri's saying is the truth. You and all damphire have got to get past this bullshit that we don't matter.)

"This isn't just Rose. She took too much of the darkness Lissa had, that was fueled by her fear, of Tasha threatening her." Adrian said.

"Roza, baby you have to come back to me. I love you, I can't lose you, come back my Roza. Look into my eyes milaya, tell me what you see, what's in my eyes Roza? You _know_ my eyes have never lied to you."

"You love me."

"Yes, what else do you see? Use your powers tell me what you see and feel."

I didn't really need my powers because it was all right there in his eyes just like it always is. "Love, over powering love. True, everlasting love. An eternity of love."

"That's right baby, now keep looking into my eyes. We will get rid of the darkness together like we always do. What do you see now Roza?"

"I don't think you want me to say that out loud, Dimi." I whispered which caused him to laugh.

"You don't need to, as long as I know you see it, that's all that matters to me. I know you can read my thoughts tell me what I'm thinking about."

This time I smiled, "Our children, me sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery rocking our babies to sleep."

"That's right, now what did we decide to name our first born daughter?"

"Sabina Vicktoria Annalisa Belikova." We had decided to name our first daughter after Lissa, her mom and Vika.

"Yes, now what are we going to name our first born son?"

"Ivan Ibrahim Jacob Belikov." Ivan was Dimitri's best friend for most of his life. Ibrahim after my dad, and Jacob we got from the BIBLE.

"Right, baby you have got to stop taking so much of her darkness. What if you were pregnant when you did it, and the depression sets in? Do you remember the last time I almost didn't get there in time?"

"Yes."

"What happened?" Looking at my wrists I raised them for him to see. "That's right, now what would happen if you did that when you were pregnant?"

I started to cry, "I can't lose my baby Dimi."

"And you won't milaya, but you have _got_ to stop taking so much, a little yes, just enough to power **_your_** powers, but not much. Ok?"

"Yes, Dimi."

"I love you baby and I can't lose you, do you understand what it would do to me if I lost you." Shacking my head, he continued. "You remember those nightmares you have about Spokane?" I nodded, "take those and multiply them times a bazillion, and you might come close. Baby, it would literally destroy me if I lost you, apparently that is a side effect of our new bond. I don't know how I know that, but I do. Milaya, you die I die, you have to remember that. Ok? I know that you will do anything and everything to keep me safe, but for me to be safe, you have to be too. I know Abe said we are immortal but remember suicide is deciding to die and that is one of two ways we can die." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him again, even tighter this time.

"I'm sorry Dimi."

"It's alright baby, I'm here, I'll always be here for you." He kissed the crown of my head and ran his hands up and down my back. Looking up at him I smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I didn't realize I had taken so much. I was doing it slowly, so I wasn't paying attention to how much."

"Ok, from now on Adrian is going to monitor your aura to make sure you don't take too much. Ok?" I nodded and he turned and looked at Adrian who also nodded. "Thank you, Adrian."

"Not a problem, cousin in law." Everyone laughed.

"Is whatever that was over?" Sonya asked. Dimitri and I both nod to her. "Ok, so what was that exactly? She went from happy and laughing to depressed and almost suicidal in nothing flat."

"We told you about the darkness she takes from Lissa," everyone but my friends, mom, Dimitri and I nodded. "Well one of the side effects of the darkness is uncontrollable rage and violence, the other is suicidal depression." Dimitri told her as he retook his seat, while still holding my hand.

"God, Roza please be careful with this darkness. I don't want to lose my newest sister." She said.

"I'll do my best Sonya."

Taking a deep breath, I turned to Tatiana, "aunt Tati, what should we do about Tasha?"

She and Nathan looked at each other and nodded, she turned back to me and said. "She has threatened the life of you; my niece and our future queen, on more than one occasion. She threatened the life of my sister in law, she threatened the life of the last Dragomir. She sent strigoi to attack an academy causing several deaths, almost causing the death of my nephew in law and several of your friends, her sentence is death by beheading."

Everyone in the room cheered, "are you sure about this auntie?"

"There is only one thing in this life, I've ever been more sure of child, and that is that you will make a remarkable queen." She smiled at me and again everyone cheered.

"Very well." Looking at Sergei I asked, "is there someone here that would be willing to do that?"

"To protect our boss and future queen?" He scoffed as I nodded. "Try everyone on your staff."

"Thank you, Sergei. Will you make the arrangements?"

"Yes Rose, I would be honored to do so."

"Thank you." Turning back to aunt Tati I said, "Aunt Tati I don't know how to do this."

"I will teach you all I know child; you will have to learn a lot in the next few weeks. Because now that I've finally found you, I'm retiring in a month."

"Well I know everything that Baba knew, somehow he passed on all of his knowledge to me when he put his hands on my head."

"Then you already know everything you need to, except how to reside over an execution as a queen. We never let Ibrahim watch any of those, he was too young. Just pay close attention to me when we do this and you will know what you will need to do if the need ever arises again. Since you have all of Abe's knowledge I don't need to wait a month to retire. I can do it in a couple of weeks of my return to court. Because there are a few laws I want to pass before I leave the throne."

"Thank you."

"Rose, you are my only niece and I love you with everything I have. I will do anything and everything to ensure your safety and happiness, as well as that of our family, including changing our in laws."

"Скажите им последнюю часть его Розой." (Tell them the last part of it Roza.)

"Yeva, ему не нужно знать, что она уничтожит его." (Yeva, he doesn't need to know that, it will destroy him.)

"Он заслуживает полной, полной и честную правду о ее Розой." (He deserves the full, complete and honest truth about her Roza.)

"Ben lanet çenesini tutmak için öğrenir gidiyorum bu gün biri yemin ederim." (I swear one of these days I'm going to learn to keep my fucking mouth shut.)

"What the hell language was that?" Vik asked. Only to receive a warning look from Olena for her language.

My mother answered, "Turkish."

"What did she say?" Mia asked.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to learn to keep my fucking mouth shut." Dimitri translated. My head whipped around to look at him.

"How do you know what I said?"

"I have no idea, how do you all of the sudden speak Russian and Turkish?"

"I don't know. I guess baba passed on the languages he knew to us as well."

"What is babushka trying to get you to tell someone, and who is the he that deserves the whole truth." Karo asked. And I shook my head.

"Roza, if you don't tell him I will. Now do you really think it would be easier coming from you or me?" Yeva asked.

"No one, needs to know that babushka."

"Everyone need to know it внучка." (granddaughter)

"What is she talking about Roza?" Dimitri asked me.

 **"** **When we were being held in Spokane, when Tasha told them to kill me, she told them they could either kill or turn Chris and the others and she didn't care which."**

"My God, what a colossal raging bitch!" He fumed, then he gave a quick look at Chris. "Babushka's right Roza he deserves to know the whole truth about her."

 **"** **But it will hurt him."**

 **"** **Don't you think the things she's already done have hurt him?"** (*)

 **"** **Yes, and I think he's been hurt by her enough."**

 **"** **You have to tell him."**

"Why?" I grumbled.

"I've already told you why honey."

"This is more about Tasha isn't it?" My mother asked. I didn't even bother to answer, which was an answer in it and of itself.

"What else did she do sis?" Chris asked me.

I couldn't hold my tears back, "When she contacted the strigoi in Spokane, she told them…she told them they could either turn or kill the rest of you and she didn't care which." I let my tears roll down my cheeks, and I wasn't the only one. "I'm sorry Chris, I never meant for you to find out about any of this."

"Why…why haven't you already told me all of this. It would have been so easy for you to use all of this to turn me against her forever."

"I didn't want you to be hurt, and I knew if you ever found any of this out, you would be. And I didn't want to be the cause of your pain."

"You're not, all of my pain has one source and it is not you." He gently reassured me.

"I'm sorry Chris, I…"

Holding his hand up he said, "don't, don't you dare ever apologize for her."

"If it weren't for me none of this would have happened." I mumbled.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! Try to take the blame for any of this." Calming he continued, "All of this is the fault of one person, and that is that fucking psychotic bitch known as Tasha Ozera. So don't you sit there and try to take on all that she has caused. I won't stand for it!" Chris exclaimed again, this time slamming his fist on the table causing all the dishes to rattle. Taking a deep breath, he again continued "I'm sorry Rose, but you have no business taking the blame for her." He said after he had calmed back down. "You always take responsibility for everything, everyone else does. Sis, you are not responsible for everything bad that happens in the world." He pleaded.

"Is there maybe, hopefully something else we can talk about?" Mia asked timidly.

"Soo you were talking about children?" Olena asked.

Dimitri readily and happily latched onto that subject, and I had to try and repress my smile at how excited he was to tell everyone. Not that I wasn't just as excited, but I loved watching his face as it shined with love and joy when he talked about this. "Yes, Roza and I did some research a few months ago, into her shadow-kissed state. That's when we found out that she could break the bond if she chose to. We also found out that we could have actual biological children together. We talked about it for a few days and finally came up with names for our first born daughter and son. Both, because we plan to have several. I know it sounds kind of Brady bunchish but we actually want at least three girls and three boys, if God blesses us that way." Dimitri informed everyone.

"Wow! I never even knew you wanted kids Rose." Lissa exclaimed.

"Well, children haven't always been an option for me Liss. Not only did I not have Dimitri," I said turning to look into the eyes of my soulmate. "But I thought I would be alone, until I died at a young age protecting you. But yes, since I met Dimitri, I have always wanted a family with him." I smiled at him as I caressed his smooth cheek.

"I can't even imagine our little sister with a baby on her hip."


	8. Chapter 8

"Seriously Eddie, am I that evil?"

"No Roe, of course not. It's just not something I've ever thought about. It's not something we guardians usually _get_ the privilege to think about." I knew he was right most guardians didn't get that privilege, but that is one of the things I plan to change.

"Roza, you don't have an evil molecule in your body."

"Thank you Dimi. But don't say that, you haven't seen what I have planned to torture Tasha and Randall with yet. It's going to take dayyys."

"Milaya, there's a difference in evil and vengeful."

"Well I'm getting lots of vengeance on Tasha. And both of us will get vengeance on Randall, as well as any of your family that wish to lend a hand."

"I want to." All of Dimitri's sisters said at once.

"Very well, don't worry about him getting lose to get back at you because he will be dead by the time I'm finished with him."

"What's the difference in killing him and killing Tasha?" Chris asked.

"She's your aunt and he killed my father and uncle and five other people that I knew."

"Doesn't matter, the things she has done deserves her death." I knew they did, but I hadn't wanted to hurt Chris. I just nod to him.

"Sergei do you have an estimated time of arrival for them?"

"They should be here around midnight."

"Where were they?"

"Montana."

"I bet the bitch was actually trying to get pregnant, so she could try and trap you and get you to marry her." I said while looking at Dimitri.

"Well she is going to be in for a very rude awakening then isn't she? Especially since I'm already married."

"What?!" Everyone screamed.

We laughed before I answered, "We have a marriage of the heart, that's why I can give Dimitri my powers." Looking at him I said, "I guess baba knew a lot of stuff concerning us. But then he did get his information straight from the source."

"What is the source?" Mia asked.

"God." Dimitri and I answered her at the same time.

"Oh. Yea, I guess that would make sense then." She and everyone else laughed.

"Roza, you know that I love you more than life itself, more than anything or anyone right?" I nodded letting him know that I did know. "I have since the very first second I laid eyes on you. When we were standing on the street in Portland. As you were trying to protect Lissa, from the ten of us, even with the massive blood loss and being high as a kite on endorphins, I fell even more in love with you. I want so many things with you, our love, our children, our home, a _big_ family, an eternity with you my Roza. There will never be a day that I don't crave to be by your side, and in your arms. I have something I have wanted to ask you from the moment we met." I watched as Dimitri got down on one knee, "Milaya, I love you with everything I am or ever will be, and I want us to be together forever. Will you marry me my Roza?" He asked, then showed me the ring. It was a five cart teardrop shaped red diamond, with a wave of round one cart royal blue sapphires along one side, and a wave of one cart round cut pure green emeralds on the other, down each side of the band was a trail of half cart white diamonds, with laurel leaves carved on the band along each side of the diamonds all on a twenty-four cart gold band.

With tears of love and joy streaming down my face I answered him with a scream, "YES! Oh yes Dimi, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." He placed the ring on my finger and lifted me from my chair into the air and twirled us around. Everyone around us cheering loudly and crying.

"I never thought it was possible for anything that sweet and romantic to come out of my brother's mouth." Vika joked later.

"You'd be surprised at the sweet and romantic things that come out of your brother's mouth Vik." I informed her, and she and all of Dimitri's family laughed. After all the tears, congratulations, threats, hugs and handshakes were done. We again resumed our seats. "Sergei is there a priest here?"

"Yes."

"What are you thinking Roza?" Dimitri asked. I raised one finger at him telling him to wait a minute.

"Is there a jeweler that will come to the house?"

"Abe had one on retainer to come to the house whenever he wished."

"How long would it take to get him here?"

"An hour."

"Call him and tell him to bring every wedding band he has, please." He got up to do as I asked.

Turning to Dimitri I said, "we are getting married tomorrow. We will have an actual huge wedding at court with all the trappings and fan fair, one year from tomorrow, where your family and mine will help us plan it. But I want to be your legal wife as soon as possible. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh Roza, of course it is baby." He placed his hand on my cheek and said, "I want to be able to call you my wife in front of the whole world as soon as I possibly can."

"Sweetheart, I've always been your wife." He nodded and captured my lips in a kiss no one under the age of twenty-one should ever see.

"Just as I've always been your husband." He said breathlessly after that breathtaking kiss.

Sergei came back into the room, "he is on his way Rose and he is doing as you asked."

"Good, thank you, now as for tuxes."

"Rose, there is a tailor here plus hundreds of tuxes and suits, that can be altered to fit anyone." My mom said.

"Ok, that's taken care of. We need a cake."

"I'll get the cooks on that and a wedding feast now Rose." Again Sergei left the room.

When he returned he said, "everything is being done now Rose."

"Thank you, Sergei. Now as for dresses…"

"The tailor also has thousands of dresses Rose. I don't know if there are any wedding dresses but surly everyone will be able to find a dress to their liking out of all that are here." Again my mother said.

"That's great, Sergei would you call the tailor tell them to be ready. And that if they need any help to procure some."

"Right away Rose."

"Is there anything I'm forgetting?" Everyone shook their heads.

Lissa spoke up, "bouquets and boutonnieres."

"Sergei is there anyone in residence that does the flower arrangements?" I asked after he got off the phone.

"Yes, Robbie."

"Could you ask him to make me a bouquet and Dimitri a boutonniere, of the flowers on the estate."

"Right away." He turned to leave.

"Thank you." I told him.

Before he got out of the room he stopped and turned to Karo, "Ms. Karolina, the nanny has just informed me that the children are awake."

"Thank you Sergei, does the tailor have children's clothes?" Karo asked.

"Yes Miss."

"Ok, ladies and children first. Sergei please let me know when the jeweler arrives." I said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Before leaving the room I turned to Dimitri, "I love you Comrade."

"I love you too my angel." He said with a grin. With that the conversations ended and all the woman went to get the children and go to the tailors to pick out dresses.

(DPOV)

I can't believe my Roza said yes. And that she organized a small intimate wedding in less than fifteen minutes. She said that later we'll have a huge wedding with all the trappings at court I can't wait for that either. I want everyone in the world to know that she's mine. But she wants to be married to me as bad as I want to be married to her, so for today it's a small one and I am totally fine with that.

 **"** **Roza, what about bridesmaids and groomsmen?"**

 **"** **At our public wedding, but I do want Pasha to be our ring bearer and ZoZo our flower girl, at both weddings. So while we are getting our dresses can you and the guys go outside and gather rose petals for her to throw. And get someone to put them somewhere they won't wilt until it's time."**

 **"** **Of course my angel."**

 **"** **I know that you can see everything I see, so please don't peak at my dress."**

 **"** **I promise. I love you Roza and I can't wait to call you my wife."**

 **"** **I can't wait to call you my husband, I love you so much Dimitri. I'm going to ask mom to walk me down the aisle."**

 **"** **That is a wonderful idea my love. See you soon, my wife."**

 **"** **Soon, my husband."**

"Alright guys, while we wait for the ladies and the jeweler, Roza wants us to go outside and gather rose petals for Zoya to throw." All the men jumped up to do as we were asked.

"Man I never knew anyone could put a wedding together in less than half an hour. I think Rose has been hanging around Liss for farrr too long." Chris stated, and we all laughed.

 **"** **Tell him I heard that."**

"Christian, Roza said to tell you she heard that."

"Shit! Is she going to kill me?"

 **"** **No,** ** _I'm_** **not but Lissa might."**

"She said she wasn't, but Lissa might."

"Oh God, I'll have lots of ass to kiss, if Rose tells her I said that."

I couldn't help but laugh at him especially when I heard my Roza doing the same.

 **"** **Babe, can you ask Sergei if there are security camera's in the chapel?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

"Sergei, Roza wants to know if there are security camera's in the chapel."

"There is one pointed at the pulpit. With a wide enough angle to see most of the chapel."

 **"** **He said there is one pointed at the pulpit."**

 **"** **Perfect, ask him if he can record and feed our wedding into all the video screens on the estate, audio and video?"**

Again I did as she asked. **"He said yes. Why, what have you got in mind?"**

 **"** **Why, torturing Natasha of course. I want her to watch us saying our vows. Then after our wedding we can run to the room adjoining where she's going to be held. Fix the lighting and two-way mirror so she can watch us consummate our vows."**

 **"** **You have such a wonderfully devious mind baby. I just love it."**

 **"** **Oh honey, you should look in my mind and see the other things I have planned for that hateful bitch."**

 **"** **Ok I will, if you need anything else let me know."**

 **"** **Thank you Dimi, for everything, I love you."**

 **"** **I love you too my angel."**

I looked into Roza's mind to see the things she had planned to torture Tasha with, and she was right she had some awesome plans. I particularly love the idea of making Tasha watch us make love, while she's chained to the wall being tortured. Like I said my wife has such a deliciously devious mind. She takes after Abe a lot more than I realized. But hey that bitch Tasha is going to get what she has coming, my Roza and I will make damn sure of that.

"Ok, guys I think this should be enough." I told them, we had gathered rose petals of various colors, there were; pink, red, yellow, white, coral, purple and even some with multiple colors on each petal. I even found some that were red with crimson tiger type stripes. Soon the jeweler arrived, and Sergei met him in the foyer.

"Mr. Hamden, thank you for coming."

"Yes, yes of course. Where is Ibrahim?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't your secretary tell you?"

"Tell me what Sergei?"

"Abe was murdered the day before yesterday."

"Then why did I need to bring wedding rings? I assumed he had finally convinced Janien to take the plunge."

"No, their daughter is getting married tomorrow."

"Oh my, well then. I have as of yet to meet young Rose."

"She'll be down shortly, she's with the tailor. Let me introduce you to her groom." Sergei said as he showed Mr. Hamden into the parlor.

"Mr. Hamden let me introduce you to the lucky groom, Dimitri Belikov please meet Mr. Hamden the jeweler."

Putting my hand out, I shook hands with Mr. Hamden, "Mr. Hamden it's nice to meet you, I am Dimitri Belikov the groom."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Belikov. Where is the bride?"

"Let me call her. **Roza, baby the jeweler is here, his name is Mr. Hamden."**


	9. Chapter 9

**"** **I'm on my way my love."**

"She's on her way." He looked at me dumbfounded but didn't remark. "Guys can you go start looking for your tuxes?" They all nodded, knowing that this was something Roza and I needed to do alone.

A few minutes later in walked my beautiful bride. She also shook Mr. Hamden's hand. "Mr. Hamden, it's so nice to meet you. I hear you knew my father."

"Yes, yes I did. He was a very good customer. He bought you and your mother several pieces over the years."

"Really?" She asked and looked at Sergei.

"Yours are all in your in room safe waiting for you Rose."

"Thank you, Sergei. Later I want to take a look so I can pick out something to wear to the wedding."

"I'll show you, I'm going to the tailors." With that he too walked away.

"Please, let's sit down." Roza said.

We all sat on the sofa and Mr. Hamden pulled out fifteen trays of wedding bands. Some plain, some excessively extravagant, we had looked through four trays when I saw what I thought would be perfect but I wanted to see if Roza would pick out the same ones.

She gasped, "Oh Dimi look at these, they are beautiful." My woman will never cease to amaze me, she had zeroed in on the exact ones I saw. They were triple rings, like customary Russian wedding rings, but the center ring had a slight dome at the center with a cross of diamonds on top, down one side was a wave of sapphires, down the other was a wave of emeralds the sides of the band had laurel leaves carved into it. One of the other bands had fleur de lei all the way around with laurel leaves between each one and on the third there was a small red teardrop shaped diamond in the center, all of them were twenty-four cart gold. Now, I just had to pray they fit.

"Do you mind if we see if they fit?" I asked him.

"No, no of course not please feel free."

We did and thankfully they both fit perfectly. "Dimi do you like these?" Roza asked me, and I could tell she loved them and wanted them very badly.

"Yes baby, I saw them before you did, I was just hoping you'd love them as much as I did." She squealed and jumped into my lap hugging me for dear life, I couldn't help but laugh, God I love her. After she sat back down I commented, "I just can't get over how much they match your engagement ring. It is well over a hundred years old, but they look like they were made for each other."

"These rings are also that old, my great grandfather found them at an estate auction. He showed them to me when I was very young and said that they would one day belong to the greatest king and queen our world would ever see." Now I was really shocked. "May I see your engagement ring dear?" Rose offered him her hand so he could look at it. "Oh my, they do look exactly alike, I wonder…where did you get this ring Dimitri?"

"It belonged to my great, great, great, great grandmother. It has been passed down to the men in the family since then. It is said that during a war that the matching wedding rings were stolen, never to be seen again."

"Well it certainly looks like they are together again. I never take these rings anywhere; they are always locked in the safe. I don't know what made me bring them tonight. But as I was getting in my car, this feeling over took me like my life depended on bring them."

"That is odd, also the story about them belonging to a queen and king is also true. Roza is the next queen, her coronation will be sometime within the next few weeks."

"Oh my gracious. I'm sorry Princess, I should have kneeled."

"Think nothing of it Mr. Hamden, I'm still getting used to the idea myself. I don't suppose you would be willing to design myself and Dimitri's crowns would you?"

"Oh my, of course Princess I would be so completely honored. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have the court jeweler do that?"

"No, I don't know the court jeweler, and since my father trusted you, I know that I can as well."

"Thank you Princess. I will do my very best, do you have any idea how you want them to look?"

"Well, as you know the ones for the coronation must be very regal and royal looking. I do know that I want Dimitri's coronation crown to be solid gold with crosses and fleur de lei all around the top of it like our wedding bands. I would also like it if you could put laurel leaves around the middle of it, with a band of alternating teardrop cut red diamonds, and round sapphire and emeralds above and below the leaf band. Like I said I want them to match our wedding bands as much as possible. Mine I would like a large teardrop shaped red diamond as the focal stone, other than that I have no idea. I also want to stick to the colors of our wedding bands for all of our crowns, some blue and clear, some green and clear, some red and clear and some all clear."

"Your grace, what about you?"

"It's just Dimitri, Mr. Hamden, and I will have to leave that up to my wife, because I have absolutely no idea about any of that." I laughed.

He laughed, but understood. Chris walked back into the parlor, "I found my tux, but I was wondering if I could possibly have a moment with the jeweler?"

"Of course, Mr. Hamden this is my sister's boyfriend Lord Christian Ozera. Chris this is Mr. Hamden."

"Please Princess, call me Charles." Roza nodded to him.

"I was wondering if you brought any engagement rings with you." Chris asked Charles.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact. Just let me finish up with the Princess and Prince and I'll get them." Chris nodded and sat in a chair across from the sofa we were all sitting on. "Princess would you like me to bill this the same I always have?"

"Yes, please."

"Oh crap," Chris exclaimed, "I don't know why it just hit me." Roza and I looked at him questioningly. "Rose you're a princess and Dimitri is a prince." Then he laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"Please don't call me that." We both said together. All of us then laughed at our synchronicity.

"Here are the engagement rings my lord." He said as he showed Chris the trays of rings. After having put our rings in a box and giving them to Dimitri.

"Just Christian, please."

"Alright Christian."

"Roza, my angel, I'm going to go see to my tux. If you need anything let me know, ok?"

"I will Dimi, I love you." She kissed my cheek.

"I love you too baby." Then I got up and walked away. God my wife is soo very sexy and beautiful, she makes my heart race. I thought, with a smile on my face so big anyone could easily see my new fangs.

(RPOV)

"Soo do I need to guess why you want to look at engagement rings Chris?"

"No, I don't think you need to guess. Do you think she'll say yes? I mean we've only been together for a year."

"Chris, Dimitri and I have only been together, officially, for a few months. And nothing could make me happier than marrying him."

"True but the two of you have been through a whole lot more than we have. Sometimes I just fear that it's been too easy."

"Chris sometimes easy is good. You know, that I know exactly how she feels, and she is completely and totally over the moon and gone for you."

"Thank God, because I feel the same way about her." While we were talking Chris was steadily looking for Lissa a ring. Finally, on the last tray I heard him gasp. "Rose look at this tray and see if you can pick out the one I'm hoping she'll love."

So I did as he asked, I found one I knew she'd love but I don't know if it's the same one he does. "Oh, I see one I know she'll love but how do I know it's the same one as you do?"

"I'll count to three and we can point at it, ok?" I nodded, he counted, we pointed and we pointed at the exact same one. Both of us laughed.

"I guess this means my sister will be getting married soon. Just do me a favor, make your wedding a few months before or after our public wedding. Two huge weddings right together will be a pain in the ass to organize."

"No problem sis, I'm not going to ask for a few days anyway." I nodded and hugged him. Chris handed Charles his credit card to pay for the ring.

 **"** **Hey babe is Sergei still up there?"**

 **"** **Yes, he just finished getting his measurements done."**

 **"** **Could you ask him to come show Charles out?"**

 **"** **Of course Roza…he's on his way love."**

 **"** **Thanks, teddy bear."**

 **"** **You just wait till after our wedding; I'll show you a grizzle bear my love."**

I giggled, **"I can't wait, baby."** I heard as he growled at me and again I giggled.

Chris looked at me and I just tapped my head, which caused him to laugh and say, "which one?"

"My Comrade." I answered.

He chuckled, shook his head and said, "I don't even want to know." Then we both laughed.

Soon Sergei appeared to show Charles out, "Princess, when you get time would you let me know the timetable for the coronation?"

"Of course Charles, just go ahead and get started as soon as you can and thank you so much." He bowed and left.

 **"** **Hey babe have you finished picking out your tux and getting your measurements yet?"**

 **"** **Yes, a few minutes ago, why?"**

 **"** **I want look at what baba got me and pick out something to wear to the wedding."**

 **"** **Ok, I'll be right down."**

"Sergei, can you show Dimitri and I to our room and the safe I want to pick out something to wear to the wedding?"

"Of course Rose, Abe also got somethings for your groom. Of course he had no idea who that would be, but he got somethings never the less."

"That's wonderful Sergei." Just then Dimitri walked into the room over to me and put his arm around my waist. "So let's go." Dimitri and I followed Sergei, to our room.

He opened the door and Dimitri and I were both shocked all the way to our socks. The room was about the size of ten of our dorm rooms, it even included a not so small living area. Sergei walked to another door and opened it, motioned for us to follow. We walked into a bathroom half the size of the bed room. "Your father wanted you to always have every comfort and luxury you deserve. Follow me." He opened another door and walked into it. It was another room the same size as the bathroom only this was a dressing and wardrobe room divided into his and hers sides. It was complete with a large vanity table and mirror with every type of makeup and perfume you could possibly think of. There were also jeans, shirts, suits, dresses; formal, semi-formal and casual, shoes of all types in every color of the rainbow. Several leather jackets like mine all in different colors. After Dimitri and I looked around in stunned shock Sergei again motioned for us to again follow him. On the other side of the bedroom was yet another door. "This door is your safe, it has your jewels, some cash and Dimitri's accessories. It has a six-digit code, which is your birthday. You can change the code if you wish, just let me know what you want it changed to, but you have to use the same finger to punch in the code, because it also has a fingerprint and DNA scanner. I will code both your finger prints and DNA before you leave here." Sergei punched in the code and the sealed door hissed as it opened.


	10. Chapter 10

Dimitri and I walked in, "The tallest selves are the things Abe bought for Dimitri. I'll leave you to look around, if you need me just activate the intercom on the panel by the door. When you are ready to leave just close the door it has automatic locks, this room also seconds as a safe room for the two of you." With that he left.

Turning to look at Dimitri I said, "Dimi have you ever seen anything like this?"

In a stunned voice he said, "no babe, I haven't. What did Sergei mean about Abe buying me stuff?"

I went to answer him but baba interrupted me, "I bought stuff for my daughter's other half. I never knew who it would be, but I knew she would need someone. Like Sergei said, the top selves have your stuff on them."

"Baba did you have any particular piece in mind for me to wear to my wedding?"

"Well you know what they say; something old, something new, something barrowed and something blue. Well I got you a set with your birthstones and diamonds, that I was hoping you'd wear."

"That would be perfect baba, where is it?"

"It's over here, I set it apart from everything else." He said as he walked over to a mannequin in the corner. On this mannequin was the most beautiful aquamarine and diamond necklace, bracelet, earrings and tiara I'd ever seen. The smallest stone was three carts and the largest were at least five probably more. The color matched my dress perfectly. And in the hands of the mannequin was a box with matching cufflinks for Dimitri to wear.

"Oh baba it's beautiful and the perfect color."

"I'm glad you like it kiz. While it's just the three of us I want to tell you the other way for you to die I was talking about." I was getting worried, that was definitely not information we wanted anyone else to have.

"What is it baba?"

"Beheading."

"Wow, ok." I looked at Dimitri and he looked as stunned as I felt.

"I'm glad you didn't say that in front of anyone Mr. Mazur."

"Dimitri you are about to be my son in law call me dad, baba or Abe, just which ever you're the most comfortable with."

"Thank you, baba, that means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it son, I know there could never be anyone more able or willing to take care of my baby girl than you."

"Nothing will ever stop me from protecting her baba."

"Good. Rose there is something else I need to talk to you about."

"What is it baba?"

"I'm only able to stay on this side until after your wedding, then I will have to cross over."

"Oh baba." I began to cry, Dimitri took me into his arms and held me as I did. Lifting my head to look at my father I asked him. "Will you be able to go into the chapel to attend our wedding?"

"Yes kiz, I will be walking at your other side. It's the only way I can walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you, daddy."

"It's fine kiz, but I must go, so I can rest. I want to be able to see your whole wedding, I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." With that he disappeared. Dimitri and I stood in the safe room in each other's embrace, my head on his chest crying, his cheek on top of my head letting me cry into his shirt.

"What do you need Roza?"

"Make love to me." He lifted me into his arms bridal style and walked out of the safe closed the door with his foot before he laid me in the middle of our bed and went to lock the bedroom door. On his way back to me he began to shed his clothes, piece by piece they hit the floor. First his duster then his shirt then he kicked off his shoes and socks when he reached the bed he was only in his jeans, which were unbuttoned and unzipped. Standing over our bed looking down at me, I greedily looked him over, he looked like a freaking underwear model standing there like that. I raised my hand beckoning him to me, and he was there in an instant. Slowly he stripped my clothes away, as well as the rest of his. While kissing and caressing every inch of naked skin he came in contact with.

"I love you so much milaya, and I can't wait to say 'I do' to you."

"I love you too Dimi, and I can't wait to show the entire world how much I love you." Those were the last words we spoke for hours. After we finished making slow, sweet, gentle love to each other over and over again we fell asleep. But before falling asleep I projected myself and told everyone to get a goodnights sleep, because we had a wedding tomorrow.

Waking up in Dimitri's arms had always felt amazing, today however, even more so. Because today is the day I become Rosemarie Marsalis Belikova, wife of Dimitri Alexie Belikov.

Without opening my eyes, I knew Dimitri was already awake and watching me, which caused me to smile. "Good morning milaya." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver and break out in goose bumps all over my body.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the love of my life. "Good morning my sexy Russian God."

Sighing he says, "You will never understand how much I love you Roza." He moaned as he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"Same to you Dimi."

"So what are your plans for today, before our wedding?" I laid out my plans for the beginning of Tasha's torture. "I like it Roza, I like it a lot, hell truth be told I freaking love it. Let's get dressed so we can begin." We got out of bed and had a glorious shower together before beginning our day. We walked downstairs to breakfast hand in hand.

Once we had our food we sat down at the table with everyone else, and I began. "Ok first things first. Sergei, how long have Tasha and Randall been here?"

"Eight hours and forty-two minutes."

"Have any of the three of them had any food or liquids?"

"No."

"Good. I would like a full breakfast and a large glass of ice cold water and orange juice set in front of all of them, also a very large glass of blood for the moroi. But put it far enough away that they can't reach it, but can still see and smell it. Then have their shoes and socks removed, their pants cut off at the knees. Then have metal pressure plates placed under their feet. Have it rigged to where every time they move water will flood over their feet. And have electricity connected to the metal plates so they will get shocked. Do we have any charmed silver shackles?"

"Yes."

"Shackle the moroi with them, arms stretched high above their heads. Have the shackles placed on their wrists and ankles, fix them to where if they relax either their arms or their legs they will be shocked and burned by the silver. I need a pair of sunglasses that they cannot see through, I want Tasha to think I am a strigoi. I will ask Dimitri to come in so I can feed from him a little in front of her so we can watch her boil. When I give Lissa the signal I want you to turn off the audio surveillance and tighten the video to where nothing can be seen but her face. I want to be able to see the veins pop in her face and neck at what Dimitri and I am going to do. After you fix the surveillance I want the room cleared and guards posted at that door as well as the one we are going to be in, I don't want anyone to see how we are going to torture her. We aren't going to lay a finger on her, but…well let's just say she'll be in her very own hell." Dimitri and I laughed. "After that we will start on Randall, I want a couple of baseball bats, crow bars, steel pipes, brass knuckles, pieces of rebar, knives, pliers, hack saws and wire cutters placed on the table in front of him. Oh and some bolt cutters. After Dimitri and I have a little fun with him, each of the Belikova's that want, can come in and have a go at him. Just leave the killing for his beheading, because he is going to be on the ground right next to Tasha. On the day of the executions I want a couple of bottles of our best champagne chilled and placed where we can make a toast to 'good riddance to bad rubbish' before we bring our glasses together and cheer, also I want some meat cheese and fruit trays passed around. Am I missing anything?" I asked everyone.

My mom spoke up, looking at Dimitri she said, "I told you she takes after Abe a lot more than anyone knew and that it wouldn't be pretty." Then they both laughed and Dimitri nodded. I looked at Dimitri for an explanation.

"While I was packing your clothes, your mom said that once you found out who was responsible for Abe and the other's deaths. I wouldn't be a pretty sight, whatever you did to them, and that you took after baba more than anyone knew. And she was right on both counts, but you deserve your vengeance is what I told her." I smiled at him.

Turning back to the previous discussion I asked, "Anyone else want to get in on this for either of them?"

"I want to smack Randall, with a baseball bat a few times." Yeva answered. I nodded to her.

"Anyone else?"

"I want a piece of Tasha." Chris, Mia, Eddie and Mason all said. Which I completely understood.

"Before she gets all bloody and disgusting I want to slap the crap out of her a few times." Lissa said, again I nodded.

"I want a few punches on all three of them." My mom said.

"Anyone else?"

"Yes, I am the same as Janien, but I can't hit a woman." Nathan said.

"That's alright Nathan I'll put in an extra few for you." My mom told him.

He nodded and said, "thank you Janien."

"You are welcome."

"Ok, is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Put your ring in your pocket, strigoi don't wear engagement rings." Dimitri said. "Also wear your hair up so they can all see your marks."

"Ok, Sergei can you get someone to do all of that now? That way after we have a nice long relaxing breakfast we can begin."

"Of course Rose." He got on his ear piece and relayed my orders. "It's being done as we speak Rose."

"Thank you Sergei, for all your help I appreciate it more than you know. After the three of them have been dealt with, I want you to take responsibility for this type of business in the future. Unless it gets personal, in that case I will leave my crown at court and strap up for whatever needs to be done."

"Of course Rose, thank you for your trust in me."

"There is nothing to thank me for, baba trusted you so I know I can as well."

He touched his ear piece and started laughing. Looking at me he said, "when the blood was placed the two of them tried to attack to get to it."

"Good that means they are almost ready. What about the chains and other things?"

"It was all done at the same time. Both the moroi had been shocked a few times before the staff left the room."

"It shouldn't take very many times for them to figure out what's causing the shocks. Unless they really are as stupid as I think they are." Everyone laughed. We did have a relaxed, calm and longgg breakfast. With eating and our conversations about both weddings and the coronations, mine and Dimitri's would be the same day at the same time, our breakfast lasted almost three hours.

"Well I think we've given them enough time to stew in their juices so to speak." We all went into the room next to Tasha's and watched her for a bit. While I stood in the circle of Dimitri's arms, leaning back against his chest I said, "Sergei send someone in there to torment her a little." He did as I asked.

We watched as the man entered the room with a cattle prod, "tell him to set it on its lowest level." Again he did as I asked. And the man began to prod Tasha with it.

"You can't do this to me, I'm a royal, you'll go to prison." Tasha screamed and the man just laughed and continued with his task. "Stop, I'm pregnant." She yelled.

"No she's not." Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian and I all said at the same time.

My mom asked, "how do you know?"

"Her aura." We all answered at one time. Then we laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is going to be so weird." Lissa said.

"What is?" I asked.

"All four of us being able to see auras and the three of you being able to dream walk. Extremely useful, but weird." She laughed.

"Yea, but just think of it this way. If someone goes missing it'll be easier to find them, with all of us working together." Adrian said.

"That is true." Dimitri replied.

Everyone watched the man torment Tasha for a good fifteen minutes. Putting my sunglasses on I turned to Dimitri, "are you ready to start our little show Dimi?"

"Anything and everything to please you, my Roza." I kissed him briefly but passionately and left the room with an "I love you."

When I walked into the room Tasha was in, she didn't see me at first, because her head was down and her eyes closed. "Did you know, that some damphire and even more moroi and humans are willing to do anything for immortality?" I asked her, which was unfortunately too true, it also insinuated that I was a strigoi.

"You bloodwhore, let me loose or I'll have you up on charges. You'll never be a guardian and my Dimka will be mine again." I walked over to her and slapped the shit out of her, I slapped her so hard you could easily see my hand print on her mutilated face.

"I won't be a guardian anyway, you stupid whore. I was always destined for higher things." I smiled making sure she could see my fangs. Licking my lips, I said, "I wonder what slut of the millennia taste like?" Then I slapped her again.

"Y…you…you're a strigoi." Her voice trembled.

"What are you so afraid of Tasha? I mean, you did set up the attack on St. Vladimir's, you had to of known some would be turned. I mean surly you are not so stupid as to think no one would be, are you?" I asked pretending to be intrigued.

"You were supposed to die, not be turned, that was the deal I made with them."

I laughed and said, "Hmm…too bad for you. You know Tasha I will never understand you. You paid strigoi to attack the school, you also said you would pay the ones in Spokane to kill me. Then you tell them they could either kill or turn the others and you didn't care which. I mean Chris is your nephew, why would you do that to him?"

"That little bastard was supposed to die when I sent the strigoi after his parents. I was pretending to try and save him for the security cameras. But someone screwed up and he lived. If he had died when he was supposed to, I would have inherited everything. And I wouldn't have been saddled with a useless screw up to raise."

"But you see that's just it, you didn't raise him. You left him at the academy, to raise himself. So exactly how did **_he_** screw up?"

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have this scar and my Dimka would have seen that we are supposed to be together."

"So, I was told that you said you were pregnant, so who's is it exactly?" I asked knowing full well what she would say.

"My Dimka's." She smirked.

"Ahh, ok two small problems with that. One you haven't seen Dimitri in five months, two you are not pregnant."

"Yes I have; I saw in the night after the attack." Which I knew was a lie because Dimitri and I had been together in the cabin the night after the attack.

"Really, where?"

"At the academy."

"Nope sorry, Dimitri hasn't been at the academy." I smirked at her.

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"Did you really think; I would leave the academy without taking what's mine." I asked her pretending to be shocked at her stupidity, although I really wasn't.

Just as we planned Dimitri walked in then, "my love you should feed, I can feel your hunger." So I did, I fed just enough for Tasha to stammer and stare in awe. As I fed Dimitri ran one of his hands through my hair lovingly, while the other hand caressed me from my ass to my breasts, all for Tasha to see. "You are so very beautiful my Roza." Then he kissed me hungrily.

"You bitch, you turned my Dimka into a bloodwhore!" She screamed at me. After licking the blood from Dimitri's neck, I walked away from where I had been leaning against the table, I walked over to Tasha and again slapped her stupid.

Taking my glasses off I said, "Natasha look at me." She did and I compelled her. "You will see nothing of Dimitri and myself except from the shoulders up and the elbows and knees down. Everything else will be blurry and out of focus. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

I continued, "you will not say another word, you may scream if you are in pain. Other than that, nothing else will escape your pathetic, lying mouth, unless myself or Dimitri ask you a question or instruct you to say something, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

I stopped compelling her and started questioning her, "Tasha look into my eyes do I look like a strigoi to you?"

"No, but you fed from my Dimka."

Turning to Dimitri I said, "oh, she is a bright one isn't she?"

"Yes, about as bright as a burnt out light bulb." I loved that, and couldn't help but laugh. I could also tell through my powers that everyone in the other room was laughing with me.

" **Aren't you the clever one.** Baby you need to fed too. **Ok Liss, it's time."** When I said that she gave Sergei the signal and my previous orders were carried out.

"Take your shirt of my love, I want to touch you as I fed." I did as he asked, I stood there in a completely transparent lace black bra. One that was familiar to him.

"Oh, that looks familiar. Is that the one from the lounge baby?" He asked as he ran the back of his hand over my nipples again and again. Causing me to moan deeply, and wrap one arm around his neck and one around his waist, and pulling him closer to me.

"Yes, you liked it so well, I thought I'd wear it for you again."

He kissed my face, neck, shoulders, collar bone and upper chest before he said, "it wasn't so much the bra babe, as it was who was in it. I was imagining you without it, and what it would be like to see you, to touch you, to taste you and to make love to you. It took every ounce of my self-control, not to throw your gorgeous ass on that sofa and fuck you brains out. God, you would not believe how badly I wanted to be inside you that day." At the memory playing through his mind, his breathing and heartbeat became erratic. "Fuck Roza, I wanted you soo fucking bad it hurt, and not just my heart. I was so hard and throbbing for you my cock ached."

"And now you know what I feel like, what I taste like. Inside and out, don't you baby?" I moaned.

"Yes, I found that out the day you gave me your virginity. That was the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me." He said as he continued to kiss, caress and love my upper body. "I love you so much my Roza. I have from the moment I first saw you, and I will until the end of forever." I felt him slide his hand in my pocket and pull my engagement ring out, "it's time you put this back on my love." He said as he slid my ring back on my finger, then kissed my ring, before gliding his tongue over skin. Causing both of us to moan. We heard Tasha scream in pain and laughed, "I want to make love to you my beautiful fiancée. Right here, right now."

"I'm yours to do with as you please, my gorgeous fiancée." I told him. Then he began to remove my remaining clothes and his.

Once we were both naked, he closed his lips around one of my nipples while his hand caressed the other. Rolling it between his thumb and index finger. I moaned and pulled his head closer to my body, he asked, "do you like that baby?"

"Yes, you know I love it when you touch and taste me. Suck harder my darling."

"Your wish is my command my queen." We both laughed. He did as I asked both pinching and sucking harder making me moan even louder. "I'm going to fuck you so hard the walls will shake, my love. But first I'm going to make sweet delicious glorious love to you."

"My body is yours and yours alone, to do to and with as you please baby."

"I love you Roza." He said, then we made longgg sloww love to each other. "God, Roza you are so wet and tight. I love your glorious pussy baby. Mmmm, you are so warm wet and tight." He growled as he thrust into me over and over again.

I locked my legs around his hips and begged him, "harder baby, harder and faster." He did as I asked, he pounded into me so hard the table shook, "oh God yes!"

"I wish I could suck your clit while I pound into you babyyyy." He moaned.

"Use your thumb, at least that way you can feel me with your hand if not your tongue. And you can suck my tits baby, I know how you love that as much as I do." I told him as he still thrust deep within me. Our plan was to be as verbal as possible to drive Tasha even more crazy. (*)

"You are right; I do so love sucking your tits baby." I tightened my pussy muscles around him and he growled. "That's right baby, squeeze my cock, oh God yes Roza. Squeeze me harder baby." I did. "I need your nails in my back my love, you know how wild that makes me." I did as he asked. "oh yes love, harder and deeper."

"You like this baby?"

"I fucking love it baby. Oh God I'm coming Roza, I'm coming." A few more thrusts. "I'm going to come hard baby." I let one of my hand wander from his back to pinch is nipples and he exploded inside me. "YES! Oh Roza, squeeze my cock harder baby!" A few more thrusts and he collapsed on top of me. "Oh Roza, I love you so much milaya."

"I love you to Dimi." I felt his cock jump inside me when I said that.

"Have I ever told you, just how much I fucking love it when you call me that?"

"No, but I could tell when you cock jumped back to life inside me."

"Hmm, I wish I could stay inside your beautiful pussy all the time baby."

"I'm glad you like my pussy baby, because I love your cock, especially when you are fucking me with it."

"I'm about to do just that, stand up and lean over the table, I want to fuck your ass so bad I can almost taste you." I did as he instructed. His hand caressed my ass as he said, "God Roza you have such a beautiful ass, I love fucking it just as much as I love fucking your beautiful pussy baby."

"I love having your wonderfully huge cock in my ass just as much as I love having it in my pussy." I twitched my hips at him and looked over my shoulder at him saying, "come and get some of this ass baby, it's just waiting for you to fuck it hard and deep." He didn't say a word, he just thrust himself into me. "Finger my clit Dimi." He did, he also caressed my breast and kissed all over my back. While running his tongue up and down my spine.

"Oh my God baby, your ass is even tighter than your pussy. I am so glad you are my soulmate, and I get to fuck you for eternity." A little while later I heard Dimitri groan, "Uhhhh, Roza you're so tight I'm coming again; you feel so damn good baby, I just can't hold it back. Hold on tight to the table honey." He said as he began to pound into me so hard the table actually moved across the room with each thrust.

"Harder Mitri, harder baby."

He began to fuck my pussy with his finger saying, "come with me Roza, you know I don't like to come if you don't."

"I'm right with you baby, faster baby faster." Then we both exploded with a "YES!" I feel across the table and Dimitri over my back. I put an arm behind me and caressed his ass as we rested.

"Shit baby, I can never get enough of you."

"I can tell; you are already getting hard again. Do you want me to suck you off this time?"

"Not yet, I made love to your pussy. Now I want to fuck it, turn over my love." He pulled out of my ass and thrust back into my pussy without a word as he laid me back on the table. As he thrust into me we were like crazed animals. "Your nails my love, I need to feel your nails." I clawed at his back. "Bite me Roza, please I _need_ to feel your fangs in my neck, as I fuck you senseless baby."

"You to babe, I want to feel your fangs too." Then we fed from each other for a minute.

"I need to be deeper inside you baby. Put your legs over my shoulders." I did as he asked and God, did he get deeper. "Oh yes Roza. Can you feel how much deeper I am baby?"

"Oh yes my love. We will have to fuck like this more often, I can almost feel you in my stomach. Fuck me harder Dimi."

"Yes Roza, anything and everything for you baby." With each thrust there was an accompanying pound against the wall. "I'm coming again Roza." He told me a little while later.

"Me too baby, me too."

This time we came so hard we again screamed, but this time we screamed each other's names, "Dimi!"

"Roza!" Again he collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing hard. When he caught his breath I lowered my legs and he said, "damn baby, I could fuck you constantly for the rest of eternity and never get enough."

I laughed and said, "I always want you to fuck me Dimi."

"Roza, I want to try something new, would that be ok with you?"

"Of course baby. You know I'm always up to trying new things with you."

"I know and I'm so thankful for you." He said as he cupped my cheek, before kissing me hungrily.

"What do you want to do?"

"Stand up." I did.

He got up on the table, "now bring your excruciatingly sexy ass up here." Again I did as he said.

"Now what Dimi?"

"I want you to ride me Roza." He said as he laid back on the table.

"Babe that's not new. It's one of your favorite ways for us to be together."

"No that parts not new, but what comes next will be." I raised my eyebrows at him, and he laughed. "I want you to ride me backwards Roza."

"Ohhh, you are right that will be new."

"Oh baby that's just the beginning. Now get your sexy pussy on my cock, it's begging for your pussy to engulf it." I positioned myself as he instructed and slid myself down his glorious cock. "Ohhh fuck baby, that feels sooo good. You are so tight baby. No matter how much we fuck you are still as tight as you were the first time we made love." I looked over my shoulder at his face and he looked like he was in heaven. I began to move up and down on his cock again and again. I just thought to look at Tasha to see her reaction. She looked shocked, lustful, pained and hurt. She was shocked that we would do this in front of her, lustful because she wanted to be me, pained because Dimitri didn't want her, and hurt because of the things he said to me and not her. "Now lay back onto my chest babe, but don't stop moving." I did and oh my fucking hell. "Oh yes Roza you feel sooo good baby." He said as one of his hands caressed one of my breasts while the other stroked my clit, till I was in a frenzy. Of need, desire and passion.

"I'm coming Dimi, come with me honey."

"I'm right with you baby." I reached down and grasped his balls and began to caress them. "Shit baby, you drive me fucking wild my Roza. Oh God here I come baby, don't make come without you honey."

"Never my Dimi, never." We both exploded into bliss again. I lay against his chest as we again caught our breath.

"That was amazing my darling. I swear every time with you is like the first time." He said as he was again stroking my clit.

"If you don't stop that we are going to go another round, Mitri."

"Good, but this time I have another new idea."

"Well your last idea was excruciatingly amazing, so what's this one?"

"Have you ever heard of position 69?"

"You mean the one where we suck each other off at the same time?" I laughed.

"Yes."

"Then yes I've heard of it. Girls do talk you know. How did you hear of it? You were a virgin just like me."

"Guys talk to my love. Care to give it a try?"

"Yes Dimi. I've been dying to have your magnificent cock in my mouth all day."

"I do so love it when my cock is in your mouth baby, I love face fucking you. I also love having your beautiful pussy in my mouth, and I sooo love tongue fucking you my love." We went about carrying out his new idea afterwards we were exhausted. I have no clue how long we had been having fun torturing Tasha and loving each other. "Do you want to get dressed my love? I think we could both use a shower or a bath. Oh there's another idea, we haven't fucked in the tub yet. The shower multiple times, yes, but not the tub."

"I don't want to get dressed but we need to, we do have other things we have to do today you know. As much as I'd like to we can't fuck 24/7 for eternity." I said disappointedly.

"True, so how about 13/7?" I laughed knowing he was teasing just to torture Tasha more.

"Now that can be arranged. I mean we are billionaires so we won't have to work, 13/7 would give us eight hours to sleep and three hours to eat. We could fuck the other thirteen hours a day. Yes, I do believe we can do that." I played along.

"You should get dressed before I throw you across this table and make love to you again." He informed me as he swatted my ass lovingly.

After we dressed I turned to Tasha. "Oh, I forgot you were there. That's another first for us Dimi, we've never had sex in front of someone before."

"I had forgotten she was there as well, and you are right we haven't done that before. But since we forgot she was there it's like we still haven't." He laughed. "Roza, I just had another new idea."

"What's that baby?"

"Handcuffs and blindfolds."

"God help me, you are so fucking sexy and imaginative. I have an idea too."

"Really what is it?"

"I want five of you at once. That way you can fuck my pussy and ass at the same time, while you also suck each of my tits and I can suck you off while giving two of you a hand job."

"Fuck Roza! Now you've got me hard again, just imagining that. While we do that I want another you so I can suck one of you off while finger fucking the other and play with your tits."

"I can't wait; we can do that later. But for now let's get a shower."

"I do so love shower sex with you my darling Roza."


	12. Chapter 12

Hand in hand we left the room laughing at the look on Tasha's face. Before the door closed I snapped my fingers, breaking the compulsion.

After the door was shut we were on the floor laughing, "that was fabulously hilarious." I said. Turning to one of the guards I said, "inform Sergei that we are going to take a shower, afterwards we will meet them all for lunch." He nodded and did as I said.

Just as I said, after our loving shower we joined the others for lunch. "Rose what did you and Dimitri do to torture Tasha for the last four hours?" Lissa asked.

"What?!"

"I said…"

"No, I heard what you said, but were you serious about four hours?" Everyone nodded, I looked at Dimitri, "I guess we got a little carried away."

He laughed, "maybe just a little. But I know I enjoyed the hell out of it." He purred in my ear as he grazed it with his tongue.

"So did I baby, so. Did. I."

"So what did you do?" I raised my eyebrows at her, to see if she could figure it out. She gasped, "no you didn't."

"Yep, how else did you think we were going to torture her, to the point of near insanity without laying a finger on her?" She laughed and laughed and laughed until she almost fell out of her chair. "I can't believe you did that in front of someone."

"Well, since we forgot she was there it wasn't difficult. Plus you and Chris do it all the time where I have to see." When I said that both she and Chris looked embraced.

Still she laughed and Dimitri and I joined her. "What did you do?" My mom asked.

I turned to her and said, "don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." When I said that those that had figured it out laughed, of course that was just me, Dimitri, Lissa, Chris and Adrian. The others just stared.

"Now, I want our wedding to be as the sunset. And since we have approximately six hours for that, after lunch we are going back down stairs and everyone that want's to can get in some shots on Tasha and Randall." Turning to Sergei I said, "three hours before sunset, I want to be informed so everyone will have time to take a relaxing bath before getting ready. Lissa, Mia, mom, Belikova's, aunt Tati I would appreciate it if you would all help me get ready." They all nodded saying they would be proud and happy to help. "Dimi, before I start getting ready you need to get your cuff links and we can pick out a watch for you to wear as well."

"Alright my darling." After lunch we once again went downstairs. This time however we all walked into the room Tasha was being held in.

When she saw Lissa and Chris she started screaming for them to help her. Since I had released her from my compulsion when we left the room earlier, she could now talk. "Christian, Lissa help me this crazy bloodwhore is torturing me."

Lissa walked over and slapped the ever loving hell out of her, "do you really think, I would help you after everything you've done to us?" Then she slapped her again, on the other side of her face. "You almost got the love of my life killed," another slap. "You almost got three of my best friend's kill." Another slap. "You stupid hateful obsessed bitch, you almost killed my sister half a dozen times, I didn't bring her back to life for a filthy disgusting whore like you to get her killed!" And again she slapped her. "You make me sick! I am going to enjoy watching you bleed you stupid bitch." Lissa spat at her while stomping on her foot, hatred oozing from her every word.

Tasha looked at her like she'd lost her mind, after she had recovered from Lissa's attack. Then she turned to Chris, "Christian help me, I am your family. You can't seriously believe anything that bloodwhore says."

He walked over to her and calmly asked, "why in the hell would I help you? You told the strigoi they could either turn or kill me and you didn't care which. But before that you sent the strigoi to kill me and my parents, when I was just a baby! Now tell me why you did that." He already knew she did it because he had heard her confession himself, he just wanted her to admit it to him.

"I didn't do any of that, you know you can't believe anything that whore tells you Christian." She argued.

"Actually you said that a few hours ago, I was in that room right there, when you said it." He pointed to the two-way mirror.

"No you heard wrong…"

"No, I didn't! Now I want to know why!" He screamed louder and louder the more in her face he got.

"Fine! I needed the money and title to get Dimka to be with me. What I didn't count on was being scared in the process, if I hadn't been scared Dimka would be mine."

"You crazy psychotic bitch, your scar has nothing to do with why I will not _ever_ be with you. I don't love you is why I would never be with you. My soul was always waiting on its one true mate, which is Roza. There is nothing you could ever say, do or give me to make me want to be with you."

"I'm rich, titled, a moroi that can give you a family. What can she really give you besides an easy screw?"

"EVERY-FUCKING-THING! Have you not had the brains to remember we both have fangs? We are not damphires anymore Natasha, we are original vampires. Roza is a multi-billionaire, you may have a few million but she has hundreds of billions. Not that I care, one whit, about her money, I loved her long before she had money. And as for titled, you may be Lady Ozera, but my Roza is about to be queen of our world. Now as for children, yes, Roza and I can have children together. Like I said, there is nothing in this world that could ever force me to pick you over her. Even if we couldn't have children, I would never choose to be with you, instead of my Roza. You are a stupid pathetic bitch if that is what you are thinking. It will never fucking happen you crazy, psychotic, braindead bitch. So just get the fuck over it!" Everyone laughed when he called Tasha braindead. I had never heard Dimitri speak to or about anyone like that, except maybe his useless excuse for a father. But each and every word out of his mouth was true. Tasha had always thought that just because she was a rich titled moroi, that Dimitri could not refuse her. But she had been proven wrong, time and time again. Only she refused to take no for an answer. So instead she fucked his father _trying_ to get pregnant, just so she could make Dimitri think it was his. And the only way she could have done that, was either compel him to sleep with her or compel him to think he did. But none of that is ever going to happen.

We stayed in that room letting everyone, that wanted to, have a go at Tasha for an hour and a half. By the time we left she was bleeding and broken; physically, emotionally and psychologically. I think she finally understood her place in the world, at least her place for the short time she had left on this earth.

The last thing anyone said to her was aunt Tati saying, "Natasha Ozera, due to your repeated attempts on the life of my niece; and our future queen, the attempts on your nephew Christian's life, the murders of his parents Lucas and Moira Ozera, the attempt on Guardian Mason Ashford, Guardian Eddie Castile, and Mia Rinaldi's lives. As well as your deal with strigoi to attack St. Vladimir's which cost over fifty lives, that we know of, and God only knows how many turned. Almost causing the death or turning of my nephew in law, the threatening of the life of Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, the threat on my sister in law Guardian Janien Hathaway's life, as well as the multitude of other crimes you have committed. You are hereby sentenced to death by beheading, your execution will be held in two days. That should give Rose and Dimitri plenty more time to torture you, if they can tear themselves away from each other long enough, that is." She laughed at that, "I hope that if there is a next life for you, you will be a better person, in it, than you have been in this one. May God have mercy on your soul, if you have one." Then everyone left the room.

Myself, Dimitri, my mom, the Belikova's, aunt Tati, uncle Nathan, Adrian and Sergei entered the room where Randall was being held. Lissa, Chris, Mason, Eddie and Mia went into the observation room.

"Well well well look who it is. My family, how are you my son?"

"Randall, you are not my father. You are a filthy disgusting pig that repeatedly raped my mother using both force and compulsion, and that is all you've ever been and all you'll ever be. When you are dead no one will even remember your name, much less remember that you were ever on this planet."

"Aww, don't be like that son."

Dimitri went for him but I grabbed his arm telling him, "not yet." Dimitri turned to me and nodded then kissed me.

"Oh look my son has his very own bloodwhore. Isn't that sweet." That is one thing he should never have called me, not in front of Dimitri.

Again Dimitri went for him, and this time I didn't stop him. He deserved his vengeance, just as much as I did. I watched as Dimitri beat the shit out of Randall. Once he had hit him over half a dozen times I said, "babe, he needs to be able to talk."

Taking a few deep breaths Dimitri said, "you are right milaya. Now, Randall we have some questions for you. My wife will begin, just remember what I just did." I watched as he picked up the wire cutters. "Because every time you disrespect my wife in **_any_** way, I'll cut something off."

I walked over to Randall and began my questioning, "why did you have someone put a bomb underneath my father's car? And don't even attempt to deny it, I _know_ you did it, I'm like Yeva. I also have other sources. Plus, I have many other powers I can use to force you to tell the truth. So for the sake of saving me time and you pain I suggest you answer my questions truthfully."

"You stupid damphire slut, you can't have magic you are a bloodwhore."

I back handed him, and my engagement ring sliced his face open, I laughed as Dimitri walked over. "I told you if you disrespected my wife I would cut something off." Using the wire cutters Dimitri cut Randall's left pinky off, as Randall screamed Dimitri said. "Now I suggest you not only watch what you say to and about my wife, but also answer her questions."

"Why did you have Pablo put that bomb under Abe's car?" He didn't say a word, "fine have it your way. Dimi hand me the…ah hand me the bowie knife." He did and I sliced a piece of skin from Randall's hand, very very slowly. Like you would if you were skinning a fish or a deer. "Would you care to answer me now?" I waited again he didn't say anything. "That's ok I want you to be in as much pain as my father was in." So I threw a ball of fire at him, like the one Chris had used on Ralf, and held it for thirty seconds. Turning to look at the two-way mirror I said, "Chris take Liss upstairs, she doesn't need to see what I'm about to do." I felt them leave the room and go upstairs. "So are you ready to talk yet?" This time all he did was grunt at me, "good I was hoping you'd refuse." I walked close to him and began sucking the air from his lungs slowly. After his lungs were empty I blew air back at him only at a high pressure. I hadn't wanted Lissa to see this because this was the same way Victor had her tortured. And she was still dealing with the trauma from that, so she didn't need to relive it. "Want to talk yet? I have lots more things I want to do to you. I mean after all I've only used two of my powers on you." This time he coughed, but didn't say anything. "I am quite enjoying this actually, what shall I do next?"

"Babe would you mind if I tried some stuff?"

"Of course not my love, have fun." With that Dimitri picked up the baseball bat and broke both Randall's legs in several places, causing him to collapse and the pressure plate to activate. Pushing several volts of electricity throughout his body.

"You might want to stand up Randall, that's why you're being shocked." Dimitri told him.

Randall replied with, "I can't you broke my legs."

"Oh really, hmm I do remember you breaking my mother's leg on more than one occasion. So how does it feel?" He got no reply. Dimitri turned to Sergei, "could you have the power to this pressure plate disconnected for a bit."

"Yes sir."

Dimitri turned back to Randall, "I'm giving you a break, so I expect you to answer my wife's questions. Why did you have Abe killed?"

"He refused to do a business deal with me."

"What kind of deal exactly?" I asked. He shook his head. So me being me I kicked him in the nuts just as hard as I possibly could, all the men in the room groaned loudly, even my Dimi. Because he knew how hard I could kick. Although I had never kicked him in the balls, and never would, he still knew the power behind my kicks. And since I was wearing steel toed combat boots, I imagine it hurt quite a lot more than normal. "What kind of deal?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I have a business where I have people kidnap young damphire, moroi and humans, male and female, and sell them to others."

"So what you are saying is that you wanted my father to help you with your trafficking of people?"

"Yes"

"And you really expected my father to agree to this?" I asked incredulously.

"I thought he would, I mean he was the mob boss of both Russia and Turkey. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because it is an atrocious crime, not to mention he had a soul and a child whom could have been one of the women you kidnapped."

"Who cares, you're just a stupid useless damphire like all the others." Dimitri walked over to him again with the wire cutters, this time cutting off his right pinky, left and right index fingers.

"I told you not to disrespect my wife, that time you also disrespected my mother, sisters, babushka and niece. And I will not stand for it." He told him coldly.

"I want every name involved in this crime, the people who did the kidnapping, the ones that held them prisoner, all those who bought and sold someone." Again he shook his head. I turned to Sergei, "would you get me a bucket of water please?"

"Yes ma'am." He returned a few minutes later with the water.

"Are you going to give me the list I asked for?"

"No."

"Very well." I used the water the same way Mia had in Spokane. Once I finished I put the water back in the bucket in case I wanted to use it again. "How about now, are you going to give me the list? Or do I need to pull the names from your brain?"

After he caught his breath he said, "You can't do that; no one can, you stupid whore."

"You still haven't learned your lesson have you?" Dimitri asked him. This time he cut off both thumbs, as we listened to Randall scream. Dimitri said, "the next thing I cut off will be your nose, since the fingers obviously aren't working."

"I want that list Randy. Oh, I like that, handy Randy, but then you keep disrespecting me and my family you won't have hands to be handy with. Now give me that list." Again he refused so I decided I would go into his mind and make it as painful as possible. I found two names that should have shocked me, but they really didn't. "I would like to say I'm shocked at two of the names, but nothing they could ever do would truly shock me."

"Who are they babe?"

"Jessie Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy. They both chose damphire women with long dark brown hair and eyes, with good builds. If you get what I'm saying."

"Are you saying that they wanted someone that looked like you?!" Dimitri fumed.

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill those two bastards."

"How…how did you do that? You are just a damphire, you are not important enough to have magic."

"Randall, I told you what would happen if you continued to disrespect my wife. So you better brace yourself." Dimitri did exactly what he said he would. And I again used heat to cauterize his wounds, I didn't want him bleeding to death before his execution, after all.

"Rose, that's time." Sergei said, meaning we had been in here for an hour and a half.

"Alright, since he can't stand, there's no need to restart the electricity. I want him to live long enough to answer all my questions. Give him a pad of paper and a pen, to make the list I asked for." Turning back to Randall I said, "I want a complete list when I come back Randy, Or I will pull every name you have ever done any kind of illegal business with from your mind as painfully as possible. I want every name you have ever done _any_ kind of illegal business deal with on that list and every name of their associates and their contacts. I also want all of your contacts. Do you understand me?" This time he nodded his agreement. Turning back to Sergei I said, "I want four loyal guards in here with him at all times. If he makes a move I wouldn't like, break the arm he doesn't write with, if he does it again start on his ribs and go from there. Tell the guards they don't have to worry about him using his magic, because I've stripped him of it."

"Yes, ma'am." Sergei said.

Turning back to Randall I said, "If I don't think that list is complete, I will still be going into your mind and pull each and every person you've ever known from it. And it will be so painful, that your screams will be heard all the way to Moscow. Do you understand me?" He nodded. With that we all left to start getting ready.

Dimitri and I went to our room to pick out his watch. Thankfully Sergei had already set up for Dimitri and I to be able to open the safe. "Dimi, here are the cufflinks baba got for you to wear to our wedding, they match the jewelry he got me to wear. Now all we need to do is pick out you a watch and a bracelet."

"Roza, baby do you really think I need a bracelet?"

"Need? No, would I like it if you wore one? Yes."

"If it makes you happy, then I will gladly do it."

I lay my hand on his cheek and smiled at him before saying, "I want to give you the world Dimitri. I want to be able to prove to you that you made the right choice, when you chose me instead of Tasha. I want to give you everything you've ever dreamed of."

He pulled me closer to him and cupped my cheek, "Roza, baby I don't need the world. All I need is you, and I already know I made the right choice when I fell in love with you. You and our children are all it will ever take to make all my dreams come true, babe. That is all I could ever ask for, you, me and healthy children. No material object could ever mean as much to me as your love. And I know that I have your love, because it is in everything you say and do to for and with me. Please, never think that I question our love or commitment to each other."

I sighed, "I don't doubt our love Dimi, nor our commitment to each other and I know you don't either. I just worry that someday you might want or need something, that I can't give you."

He quietly chuckled "My darling, there is nothing in the world that you can't give me. And I don't mean material things, I mean your heart, soul, mind and body. I also know that I already have all of those things milaya." He assured me.

"It's true, you do; you own ever little piece of me Dimi."

"As you do me, my love, as you do me." He caressed my cheek before kissing me, "come let's take a long hot bubble bath together." We did just that, spending over an hour in the tub relaxing before our wedding.

(DPOV)

As we relaxed in the bath, I thought about everything Roza had just said to me. I know she's still worried that someday I'll regret my decision to be with her. But that is one thing I will never regret. She's my world, my everything. Running my hands up and down her arms I tell her, "I love you so much baby."

Turning to me she says, "I love you too Dimi, more than I can ever say." With that she kissed me, it was a slow building kiss. One full of passion, desire, need, love and fear. Maybe when Tasha dies, my Roza's fears will die with her.

After our bath we went back to the safe room to pick out a watch and a bracelet, for me to wear to our wedding. The watch wasn't hard to choose; she saw it instantly. It was an 18 carat gold Rolex with a black dial, instead of numbers there were baguette cut diamonds, the band was a president bracelet style band. It had to of cost well over ten thousand dollars, I was actually afraid to wear something like this. But I guess I'll have to get used to it. I let Roza slid the watch onto my arm and close it. Once it was closed, she placed a butterfly kiss on the inside of my wrist and brushed the tip of her tongue along the vein, then she smiled at me. Then we went to the bracelet section, the bracelet she picked out was polished link bracelet containing barrel-cut aquamarine, highlighted on each side by single-cut diamonds, this was made from twenty-four carat gold. I had to admit she knew how to put together a set, again she closed the bracelet and kissed the inside of my wrist. By the looks of the bracelet it cost about half what the watch did.

"Dimi would it bother you if I asked you to wear a necklace?"

"No baby, if makes you happy I will be all too glad to do so." Taking me by the hand she again led me to a different section of the room. There she found a gold Celtic cross with a round cut aquamarine in the center, on each side was a trinity knot. Which signified; the father, the son and the holy spirit. It was a good choice I decided. I got on my knees so she could put it on me, after she did she kissed each of my moljina marks as well as up and down my promise mark. "You know, that has new meaning to me since the day I met you."

"Really? What does it mean now?" She breathed against my neck causing me to shiver excitedly.

Bring her around in front of me while still kneeling I look into her eyes and say, "It means; I promise with everything I am, to always protect you milaya. No one will ever come before you, you are my heart and soul. And I promise to always be there for you, until the end of time my darling." Standing I took her into my arms and said, "I love you so much Roza." Then I kissed her passionately, until we were interrupted, by the ladies all coming in to help Roza get ready for our wedding. Each carried garment bags in their hands.

With my arm around her waist we walked to the door and stopped, where she activated the intercom, "Sergei could you come to my safe room please?"

"On my way Rose."

"What are you doing my love?"

"Well there is nothing we need as wedding gifts, so instead of receiving, we are going to give." Just then Sergei entered the room, already in his tux. "Sergei, can you get me twenty-six cashier's checks for five million dollars each before the wedding starts?"

"Yes."

"Please do that now." He turned and left.

"Who are they for my Roza?"

"Olena, Yeva, Vika, Sonya, Roslyn, Karo, Pasha, ZoZo, Lissa, Chris, Mason, Eddie, Mia, my mom, aunt Tati, uncle Nathan, Adrian, Sergei, Alberta, Kirova, Yuri, Celeste, Emil, St. Vlad's, St. Basil's and the start of a trust to take care of orphaned damphires and non-royals in honor of my father."

"Oh Roza, you have such a generous and giving heart baby." I told her while hugging her to my chest gently.

"Can you make them out and put them in envelops where no one can see, I can't with everyone in here. I want to be able to give them out right after we are pronounced man and wife."

"Of course my love."

Just then Sergei walked back in and handed the checks to Roza. "Sergei do we envelops that will fit these?"

"Yes, they are in your father's office."

"After Dimitri's ready, will you show him to the office and the envelops, and give him some time to address them all."

"Of course Rose." We all walked out of the safe room, after Roza handed me the checks, and I hide them securely in the inside pocket of my duster.

Before leaving the room I made sure to express my undying love to my future wife. "Never forget, that I love you Roza, with all my heart and soul."

She smiled and said, "I won't Dimi, and I love you the same way. I have a question before you leave, would you mind if we used these wedding vows I found online, at this wedding and write our own at our public wedding?" She asked as she handed me the paper she had written them down on.

After reading them I smiled and said, "of course not my love."

"Thank you Comrade." Cupping my cheek, she said, "I love you so much baby."


	14. Chapter 14

"As I love you, my darling." Pulling her flush against my body, I kissed her until we both were getting dizzy from lack of oxygen.

With ragged breaths we both said, "I love you." Then I walked out of the room to get ready.

After I was dressed the guys all saw the jewelry Roza asked me to wear. "Dimitri why are you wearing a bracelet and a necklace? I mean don't get me wrong it all looks great together, I'm just wondering." Mason said.

"Simple, Roza asked me to and I'll do anything to make her happy."

"Dude you are so whipped." Chris said.

I looked at him and asked with a raised eyebrow, "are you going stand there, and to try and tell me. That if Lissa asked you to wear jewelry, you wouldn't do it?"

"Now wait a minute, I didn't say that. I would do whatever it takes to make my princess happy."

"And you said he was whipped, dude your just as bad." Eddie said.

Christian and I turned to him and I said, "so are you, if Mia asked it of you, you would do the same."

He begrudgingly admitted, "yea, I know. All three of us would do whatever it took to make our women happy."

Adrian and Mason laughed at the three of us. "If I were you two, I wouldn't laugh. Adrian, I've seen the way you look at my baby sister Victoria."

He gulped and said in a squeaky voice, "you saw that?" I grinned and nodded at him. "I'm sorry dude but she's just so…so…hell I don't even know. But she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I would gladly throw myself in front of her if anything or anyone ever tried to hurt her."

I clasped him on the shoulder and said, "Adrian, my friend, that is what is called love." I told him, both Christian and Eddie nodded their agreement. "Plus Roza and I can see it in your aura's."

"Are you saying she feels the same way?!" He asked excitedly. I just smiled at him and watched him jump into the air and pump his arms screaming, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Now I'm the odd man out." Mason said dejectedly.

"Don't worry Mason, Roza and I know who your soulmate is. We've already met her, and you will before long. But you need to be very careful with her, she is younger than you by three years. I will give you a hint though, she goes to St. Vlad's"

"Three years you say?"

"Yes, but don't try to figure it out, because you will never guess who she is." I laughed. I know Roza is trying to figure out how to tell Lissa she has a little sister. "Ok, I'm ready. Sergei could you show me to the office I have something I need to do."

"Right this way."

He showed me to Abe's office and it was huge. It was also beautiful; I didn't know if Roza would ever be able to step foot inside without thinking of her father. But whether she could or not, it didn't matter because I will always be there for her. I will be her anchor in times of need, I will lift her up when she needs to be lifted up, I will carry her when she cannot stand. And I will love her for eternity, with every piece of me, heart, mind, body and soul. Sitting down I carried out my task, being sure to put the correct names on each of the envelopes. I know the only reason she was giving Kirova this, was because she looked into my memories, and saw what Ellen had said and done the day we left. The other guardians that she was gifting at St. Vlad's, had always treated her with love and respect, and this was the only way she knew how to return that. They had all had a hand in raising her and she loved them all, just as they did her.

After I finished addressing the envelops I put them in inside pocket of my tux jacket, and left the office. The time has finally come to make Roza my lawfully wedded wife. The guys and I all walked to the chapel, I stood at the alter with the priest, waiting on Roza's arrival. This not being a traditional wedding Roza had chosen to enter to the song 'I do' by Mark Wills, which I thought was an appropriate song for the occasion. Everyone was already in the chapel except Paul, Zoya, Roza and Janien. Every one of the woman looked beautiful, Lissa wore a pink one-shoulder long sleeve lace evening dress. Mia wore a royal blue sheath lace bateau cap sleeves evening dress. Tatiana wore a gold A-line high-neck short sleeve appliques evening dress. Yeva wore a sapphire blue A-line V-neck bowknot beading flower long evening dress. Sonya wore a burgundy jewel neckline column sleeveless appliques short formal dress. Karo wore a fuchsia A-line floor-length crystal lace evening, my mother wore an ice blue bateau A-line lace floor length evening dress. Vika wore a lavender A-line strapless sequin long evening dress. Suddenly the door open and there stood Paul in a three-piece gray suit. As he walked down the aisle he carried a small silk pillow with our wedding rings tied to it. Behind him was my niece Zoya, she wore an Ivory sheer back lace bowknot short flower girl dress. But instead of just throwing the rose petals, she bent over and placed them on the floor, which was so adorable. Anyone could see that she would do anything for aun Wosie, because she loved Roza so much, and Roza adored Zoya, just as she does Paul. Behind her stood my future mother in law wearing a peach colored A-line V-neck beading ruched floor-length evening dress. I watched as she held her hand out stretched to the side, I assumed it was for my Roza to take so she could walk her down the aisle. I saw my sister Karo taking pictures of everything and everyone.

I saw my Roza take her mother's hand, but I still could not see the love of my life. Then there she stood, the most magnificent and beautiful creature God would ever be able to bless this world with. She stood there a moment, looking directly into my eyes, she was so beautiful I couldn't breathe. All I could do is stand there gasping with my mouth hanging open, until I felt Adrian slap me on the back, as everyone laughed. **"My God you are glorious Roza."** Then I smiled at her. I watched her walk down the aisle in an aqua colored one shoulder sheath beading sweep evening dress. With crystals in swirling designs along one side of her rib cage, and a splint from the bottom of her dress all the way up to about two inches above her knee. She looked like the total fucking goddess she is.

Just before Janien placed Roza's hand in mine I heard Abe say, "you better always treat my daughter like the queen she is, Dimitri. Or I will haunt your ass for eternity. Do you understand?"

Without taking my eyes from my beautiful Roza I replied. "Yes sir. She will never need or want for anything as long as it is within my power to grant. I will cherish her like the rarest jewel God will ever create, because to me that is exactly what she is. She and our children will be the best treated and most loved and looked after people on this planet. I promise you that with all my heart Abe _and_ Janien."

I felt Abe pat me on the shoulder, "you have my blessings son."

"Thank you." Then Janien finally placed Roza's hand in mine and nodded, letting me know I had her blessings as well. "You are so beautiful my angel; I love you with everything I am."

"As I love you Dimi." As Janien sat down Roza and I turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite Dimitri Alexie Belikov and Rosemarie Marsalis Hathaway Mazur Ivashkov in holy matrimony. The bride and groom have selected personal vows to be spoken. Dimitri, please speak your vows now."

"I Dimitri Alexie Belikov, take you Rosemarie Marsalis Hathaway Mazur Ivashkov, to be my wife, loving you now and as you grow and develop into all that God intends. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart; when our lives are at peace and when they are in turmoil; in times of rest and in times of work. I will honor your goals and dreams and help you to fulfill them. From the depth of my being, I will seek to be open and honest with you. I say these things believing that God is in the midst of them all. And finally I love as no other has ever loved another my Roza." I just had to throw that last bit in there to personalize our vows.

"Rosemarie, please speak your vows now."

(RPOV)

"I Rosemarie Marsalis Hathaway Mazur Ivashkov, take you Dimitri Alexie Belikov, to be my husband, loving you now and as you grow and develop into all that God intends. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart; when our lives are at peace and when they are in turmoil; in times of rest and in times of work. I will honor your goals and dreams and help you to fulfill them. From the depth of my being, I will seek to be open and honest with you. I say these things believing that God is in the midst of them all. I love you as no other has ever loved another my Comrade." When I said my Comrade, Dimitri smiled one of his once all too rare smiles, that sent my heart beat racing into over drive, just as they always have.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride Dimitri." And oh boy did he, he kissed me passionately while dipping me almost to the floor. Without ever breaking our kiss, then slowly brought us back up into a standing position. Looking at the guests the priest said, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri and Rose Belikov." The announcement was followed by cheers, screams of joy and tears. Everyone congratulated us at once, with our new senses we could pick out what each person said and responded to each appropriately.

(DPOV)

Rose spoke up, "everyone please listen. Since we have no need of wedding gifts, we have decided to give rather than receive. Please, when we call your name come up here." Everyone sat back down.

"Also, please do not open these until everyone has theirs and do be careful opening them." I said. "My wife would you like to call out the names?"

"How about we take turns."

"Sounds good to me, I put those not present on the bottom." I whispered the last part, she smiled and nodded to me.

"You go first my darling."

"Very well, mama please come up here." My mother stood up and walked to us. "This is a gift from Roza and I, we would like to thank you for everything you have ever done for everyone we care about." I handed my mother the envelope.

"Mama, I want to thank you for raising my Dimi into the man he is today. Your thoughtfulness and love, taught him to be the kind, loving and amazing man he is today. So thank you so much for my soulmate." Mama hugged my Roza and returned to her seat.

"Mom, please come up here." Janien stepped out of the pew and walked up to us. "This is a gift to you from Dimi and I, we would like to thank you for everything you've ever done for everyone in the world. I would personally like to thank you for sending me to the academy." She and everyone except Dimitri looked shocked. "If you had not done that, I may not have met my soulmate, so I thank you." I hugged her, as I saw tears in her eyes.

"Janien, I would also like to thank you, for sending my Roza to the academy. It was very difficult for her, sometimes painfully so, but thanks to your decision we found each other, so thank you." Her tears fell then, as she returned to her seat.

"Lissa." She made her way to us and hugged us both. "Lissa, I want to thank you for bringing my soulmate back from the dead. I have no idea where I would be today without her, and I never want to find out. So thank you sister in law, for returning my Roza's very precious life." I hugged her this time.

(RPOV)

"Liss, as Dimi said if it weren't for you we may not have ever met. You not only brought me back to life, but with you I ran away from St. Vlad's, causing them to send Dimitri after us. Which is the best thing that could have ever happened to me, so thank you so much sis. I love you."

Hugging me again she said, "I love you too sis." And she cried too.

"Karo…thank you so much for being a wonderful big sister, and helping guide me in my times of greatest sorrow and difficulty. I love you sister."

"Karo, thank you for everything you've ever done to help make Dimitri into the man he is. The husband he has become and the father he will become." Dimitri handed her the envelope.

"Mia, thank you for turning from enemy into great friend I love you."

"Mia, when you first met my Roza. I quite honestly, wanted to shove you off a building," everyone laughed. "because of the things you said and did that caused her worry and pain. But you have both grown into amazing women over this year. And I personally would like to thank you for busting that water tank in Spokane. And helping to save the life of my one and only love, my Roza." He hugged her, then handed her then envelope.

On and on this went until everyone had their envelops and were once again seated. "Pasha, ZoZo be very very careful when you open yours ok?"

They nodded and said "yes aunt Roza" well Pasha did.

ZoZo said, "k aun Wosie."

"Alright everyone open them up." Dimitri and I watched in amusement at the faces of everyone as they saw what was in the envelopes. Dimitri stood behind me with his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach and his chin on my shoulder.

There were gasps from everyone, and tears from more than a few, as they all tried to return the checks. But Dimitri reminded them they were of no use to anyone except the person they were already made out too.

"Karo, Sonya those checks will hopefully help towards the kid's future education and anything else you wish to use them for. Vik, you can finish your education at St. Basil's, if you wish, but you can't become a promised guardian. Therefore, we were hoping that check could help you with whatever you choose to do with your future. Be it college or your own business, it doesn't matter to us, as long as you are happy. That goes for all of you, we didn't do this for thanks or praise. We did it to help with your futures and your happiness." Everyone came up and hugged us again and again thanked us. "Let's go to the reception. Sergei can you get that shown into the cells as well?"

"Of course Rose." He got on his earpiece and did whatever he needed to do then gave us the thumbs up. Everyone left the chapel and proceeded to the dining room where the reception had been set up.


	15. Chapter 15

When it came time to cut the cake, Dimitri had a wicked gleam in his eyes. **"Please don't do that, I don't want my dress ruined."**

 **"** **Aww don't you want Tasha to see us licking cake from each other?"**

 **"** **You are right, but just a little. Not enough for it to fall on my dress or get in my hair, remember what we have planned next."** He nodded his agreement.

After we fed each other the cake we smeared icing on each other's cheeks and licked it off. Only it wasn't little innocent licks, oh no not us. Our licks were erotic and enticing, each time we had icing on our tongues we fed it to the other from our own tongue. Which started a huge make out session, once everyone was preoccupied we carried out our plan. The lighting and sound had already been set up and someone had gone in and reinforced my compulsion, so Tasha could see nothing more this time than she could before.

Dimitri and I feel into the observation room, kissing each other franticly, of course it was planned. "I can't believe you are finally my wife Roza, God help me I love you so much baby." I had told the man, who was going to compel Tasha, not to compel her to where she couldn't speak this time.

"You are so sexy my husband; I can't wait to make love to you for the first time as your wife."

"And I can't wait to make love to you for the first time as your husband, baby." He reached behind me and unzipped my dress, and pulled the shoulder strap down, letting the dress fall and pool at my feet. "Fuck Roza! Where in the hell did you get something like that?!" The that he was referring to was a white lace corset with garter attachments, that were of course attached to my skin toned thigh highs.

"It was a gift from Liss, she said she got it for me, for us to celebrate our first night out of the academy."

"Holy shit, remind me to thank her." He reached for me and the way he did it I knew he was about to rip the corset straight from my body.

"Mitri, if you tear it, you buy me ten more." I told him, knowing he didn't care; he'd buy me a hundred more in every color of the rainbow if that's what it took to get me naked now.

"I don't give a fuck; I want you naked now." He growled, as he ripped the corset in half straight down the middle and threw each half to a different part of the room, after I had unhooked the garter attachments of course. Leaving me standing there in nothing but thigh highs and my fuck me diamond encrusted heels. I reached to take them off but he stopped me, "no, leave those on, shoes and thigh highs."

"If it pleases you Mitri." I purred.

"Oh baby, you know just what pleases me don't you?" He asked in an erotically husky voice.

"Of course I do baby." Slowly as I could stand, I stripped him down to his boxer-briefs. The whole time we could hear Tasha screaming, but we acted as though we couldn't hear her, or that she was anywhere around. I reached into the waistband of his boxer-briefs and began to caress his magnificent cock. "That's right baby, you know how I love it when you are harder than diamond, for me. Don't you? That's it baby rock your cock into my hand, come on give it to me, you know I love it."

"I can't wait anymore my wife; I need to be so deep inside your pussy that it will be almost impossible for me to get out." Dimitri lifted me up onto the table and laid me back. "I am going to make love to you baby, like I never have before, then I am going to pound into your pussy until you feel me in your mouth." I moaned. "Do you like the sound of that my darling?"

"Yes, my love. Do me, but do me hard baby. We can do gentle later, right now, I want you to fuck me so hard my teeth rattle, my love."

"As you wish my queen."

For the next six hours we made love over and over and over again. Just as we fucked repeatedly, until we were both so sore we could barely dress let alone walk. Finally, we did get redressed and went to bed. After having pretended to notice, that Tasha was watching us, and again laughing at her. Dimitri and I spent the whole next day in bed, resting, relaxing, and making love. Finally, the day came for Tasha and Randall's execution. A few hours before hand everyone went downstairs for breakfast. Then to the cells to torment Tasha more.

Chris smirked and asked Tasha, "so Natasha, did you enjoy Rose and Dimitri's wedding and reception?" When she didn't answer he continued. "We did notice, that they disappeared from the reception, right after the cake was cut." He turned to us and asked, "do we even want to know where you two disappeared to?"

With a wicked gleam in my eye I said, "why don't you ask Tasha, I'm sure she got an eye full." Then Dimitri and I both laughed.

Lissa laughed, "did you really do that again?"

"Oh hell yeah." Dimitri said, again he and I laughed, and this time, Lissa, Adrian, and Chris laughed as well.

"Natasha I would like to say it's been nice knowing you, but that would be a totally complete and pathetic lie. But I will say this," Taking Dimitri's hand in mine I shoved our wedding rings in her face. "let me remind you this is my husband. He was always mine, and you, you pathetic bitch. You never stood a fucking chance of taking what's mine, what has always been mine, and what will always be mine. In case you can't figure out what that is, it is Dimitri's heart, mind, body, and soul. He has always belonged to me, and he always will, so think about that as you roast in hell for eternity bitch. Also think about this, Dimitri and I are immortal, being original vampires and all. So, we will be fucking for forever, as you are slowly roasted over a spit, by the devil himself. So, I hope you enjoy being on fire, so long bitch." With that everyone laughed and walked out the door.

I was headed to Randall's cell, but I decided I would go talk to Pablo before doing that since I haven't spoken to him yet. "Sergei which cell is Pablo in? I haven't spoken to him yet, and something is telling me I want to before Randall dies." I happened to see Yeva nodding her head. "Yeva, you feel it too don't you?"

"Da, Roza." Look at Dimitri I see him nod that he too felt it.

"That settles it, I'm going to speak to Pablo before speaking to Randall." Sergei showed Dimitri and I to Pablo's cell while he and the others went into the connecting observation room. When we walked in I saw Pablo still standing, just enough to keep the pressure plate from activating. "Sergei deactivate the pressure plate please." Through Lissa I saw when he did it. "Pablo, sit down a moment, I want to ask you some questions."

"Who, who are you?" He asked as I handed him the glass of water that was still on the table, and helped him drink it. When he finished it I set the glass back on the table.

"I am Abe Mazur's daughter."

"Miss Mazur, I am so sorry for my part in your father's death." I could see that he was actually telling the truth.

"Why did you put the bomb under his car Pablo? I can see that you truly are sorry for my family's deaths, so please tell me why you did it?" I asked him genuinely curious and concerned.

"I am so sorry, but I had no choice. Randall…Randall Taurus kidnapped my little sister and sold her. He said if I would do this, he would tell me where she is, so I could get her back." And a broken Pablo cried.

"That no good, dirty rotten, son of a bitch." I said as I threw a chair across the room, so hard one of the legs got stuck in the wall, before I stormed out of the room, and into Randall's cell "you bastard, I want to know where Pablo's sister is, and I want to know right fucking now!"

Randall smirked at me and said, "I'm not giving you any more information. The list you asked for is on the table, anything other than that, you are shit out of luck bitch."

"Oh you think so, do you?" With that I placed my hands-on Randall's head, and pulled out every name he had ever done business with. Every person he'd ever come in contact with or through. Every person involved in any way in any of his deals, and the names dates and locations of every single person he'd had kidnapped, or bought from and sold to. As I worked Randall screamed his throat raw. The deeper I dig into his brain the more pain he was in. His nose started to bleed, signaling he was hemorrhaging, but no one even tried to stop me. Finally, I came across some information I was afraid could partially destroy Dimitri's family. Releasing Randall, he fell on the pressure plate, twitching wildly, indicating a seizer, but I was so angry I didn't care. Dimitri told Sergei to disconnect the electricity, I went and sat on the table, to rest. When I had gotten myself together, I looked at Dimitri, and showed him what I had found. He nodded his understanding of what I was about to do. "Olena, Yeva, Dimi, please follow me to baba's office. Sergei, please ready everything for the executions. Also, send fifty men to 2016 Briarwood Lane Philadelphia Pennsylvania. (I have no idea if that is a real address or not it just popped in my head) And retrieve Pablo's sister, as well as everyone else. Be sure to send a few doctors, and councilors with them. The people in that house are going to need them. Then if baba doesn't already have a house near there, find one big enough, to house one hundred and twenty-three people for a few weeks. If there are no house's big enough rent out the best hotel, nearby, that you can find, make sure it has room service. I don't know what the doctor's will need, but whatever they need make damn sure they have it. Also, get Pablo cleaned up, fed and put on a plane to Philadelphia. Then, I want you to deal with the people in on this mess. And I know, you know, what I mean, when I say deal with them. I will look at the list, and if it is not complete, I will finish it. I want every person on that list, that bought or sold someone. To feel what those innocent people felt before you finish them, in the most pain filled way, humanly possible. I don't give a fuck who they are, they are going to find out, that even though they think they are above the law, they however are not above **_my_** law." I had never been so furious in my life, that was not darkness induced, but this was my fury, all mine. And before I had my talk with Dimitri's family I needed to calm down.

"Right away Rose."

Walking into my father's office, I led Olena and Yeva to the sofa, while Dimitri came and took me into his arms. I knew he was trying to calm me. And it worked just like it always did.

 **"** **I am so sorry you had to see that type of thing Roza."**

 **"** **It's not your fault Dimi. Randall is a sick, twisted, demented, unhinged, psychopathic son of a bitch. I never thought, I would ever see someone worse than Tasha or Victor Dashkov, but Randall Taurus is."**

 **"** **Are you going to tell mama and babushka?"**

 **"** **Don't you think they have a right to know?"**

 **"** **Yes, I do."** Dimitri kissed my cheek, and we sat down, in chairs across from the sofa, holding each other's hand for support.

"Olena, Yeva we have something to tell you, and it will be very difficult to hear. But we think you have the right to know, and you can tell us what you want to do with the information."

"We trust you Roza." Olena said.

With a shaky breath I began, "when I was in Randall's head earlier, I saw somethings that I don't think you know." Again, taking a deep breath, Dimitri held my hand tighter. "When Karo and Sonya were babies, Randall rented them out. He would rape them, and then have men pay him to let them do the same. He told the men as long as the didn't break the hymen, he didn't care what else they did to them." Dimitri and I were crying even before I started, and when I finished Olena and Yeva were too.

They fell into each other's arms. I motioned for Dimitri to join them, this was one of those times, when I thought you did not want contact with the messenger. So, I just sat in my seat and cried. Pulling my knees up to my chest, as Dimitri hugged his mother and grandmother, they also all cried. After we all cried for a good two hours, I again broached the disgusting topic.

"What do you want me to do with this information? Bury it or do you want them to know?" I asked.

"Is there any way you can, check to see if they have any inkling that it happened?" Olena asked.

"Yes."

"Can you do it without causing them pain, or them realizing what you are doing?"

"Yes, if you wish I can do it now, from here."

"Please do." Closing my eyes, I concentrated on Karo first, I found that she remembered nothing about it happening to herself, but she had dreams of it happening to Sonya and not being able to do anything about it.

Looking at Olena I say, "Karo does not remember it happening to her. But she has flashes in her sleep, that she thinks are dreams, of it happening to Sonya, and her not being able to do anything to stop it. Once Sonya was born, Randall stopped with Karo."

"Would you check Sonya please?"

"Of course, give me a moment." Again I closed my eyes and concentrate this time on Sonya, finding her I gently and carefully reached into her mind. And searched to see if she had any memories or impressions of this happening. I was relieved when I found none. "Sonya has no memories, or inclination that this happened to either of them."

"What should we do Dimka?" An extremely upset Olena asked her son, now my husband.

"I don't know mama. I think if we let it go, eventually Karo will come to the conclusion that these are not dreams, but memories. And if that happens, it will cause her great pain, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help Sonya."

"So again what do we do?" This time she asked me.

"I can erase those memories, for good if you wish."

"Oh yes, please Roza."

I nodded and again closed my eyes, as I sought out Karo's mind with my own. When I found those memories, I erased them like chalk from a chalkboard. But of course, with the more or less human mind, it was always a little bit more involved than that. Returning my mind to the office I said, "it is done. I can also erase this from all of your memories as well as mine."

"You can erase your own memories?" Yeva asked.

"Yes, it will be very painful and difficult, but I can do it. The three of you I can do like I did Karo. But if I don't erase mine, Dimitri will pick up on them again."


	16. Chapter 16

They all looked at each other not really knowing what to do. None of them wanted to ask me to endure the pain of erasing my own memories. But I knew I had to, in order to protect my family. And if it's one thing I do, I protect my family, no matter the cost to myself.

"All of you close your eyes, and concentrate on us coming in here to talk about whether or not for the family to move to court. That will give us a topic to grasp onto, once these memories are gone. Plus, it is something we need to discuss anyway." Taking a deep breath, I said, "Ok, I'm going to begin, concentrate now." Once again I concentrated, once I erased Olena's memories, I moved on to Yeva, once I finished hers I moved to Dimitri. Once his were done I started in on my own. It was so painful I couldn't hold in my screams. Luckily this room was soundproofed, and the others were still so out of it, they couldn't react. Once I finished mine I brought us out of it with, "so what do you think of my idea?"

"Well honestly Roza, other than the family we have no reason to stay in Baia. And with Dimka being in one place all the time, I see no down side to us moving to court. What do you think mama?" Olena asked. As I stood up, and walked to the chair behind my father's desk.

"I agree; we have been away from Dimka for far too long as it is. Plus, with him and Roza being newly married. and children in the future. I would like to be closer to them."

"Dimi, how do you like my idea?"

"I love it actually."

"Well jobs for Karo and Sonya won't be a problem. They can work in the palace, or open their own businesses, or do nothing. They have the money now to do as they please. Pasha, ZoZo and Roslyn can train to be guardians, but like Vika. None of them can be promised, so they can go to college like I'm hoping Vika will. Vika and Pasha can either transfer to St. Vlad's. Or go to school at court, and when ZoZo and Roslyn are old enough they can do either one as well."

"Yes, I would like to do that, but we must speak to the girls first. It is part their decision after all."

"I'll send for them, give me a second. **Liss, are Dimitri's sister nearby?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Can you get Sergei to show them to baba's office?"**

 **"** **Of course, is everything ok?"**

 **"** **Yes, everything is fine."**

 **"** **I told him, and he's showing them where you are now, they should be there in a moment."**

 **"** **Alright thank you."**

 **"** **No problem.**

"Sergei is showing the girls in here. I don't know if they will bring the kids or not."

"How do you know that Roza?" Olena asked.

"I told Lissa to get him to show them where we are."

Understanding lit her eyes, "Oh, that being able to communicate with your minds comes in handy doesn't it?"

"Yes, it really does. Especially now that she can hear me too." There was a knock on the door.

Sergei opened it, "Rose, Lissa said you wanted to see the Belikova ladies."

"Yes Sergei, show them in please." He did as I asked.

All of the remaining Belikova's and Pasha walked into the room, well ZoZo waddled and Roslyn was carried by Sonya. Pasha and ZoZo bounced over to me, and clamored to sit in my lap. Which I had no problem with. I sat in my father's chair with a child on each leg.

"So what's up?" Vik asked, impatiently.

Olena began, "Roza and Dimka have asked us to move to court. Your babushka and I love the idea, but we want to know what you think."

"Yes!" Screamed Vika and Pasha.

ZoZo turned to me and asked, "aun Wosie, does that mean I would get to see you every day?"

I smiled, "yes ZoZo, if not every day, then at least several times a week."

"Yes! I wanna go wit aun Wosie and unci Dimka." Everyone laughed.

"Ok, that's five yeses' what about you two, Karo? Sonya?"

They looked at each other then everyone else in the room, then back at each other. "Yes!" They screamed together. This caused everyone in the room to laugh.

"Ok, looks like we are moving to court. Vika, Paul would you like to go to school at St. Vladimir's or court?"

"Court." Vik said.

"St. Vlad's." Pasha answered.

"I'm not sure about you going away alone Paul." Karo said.

"Karo, I'm not trying to get in your business. But I can promise you, that he will be **_well_** taken care of. My unofficial adoptive family work at St. Vlad's. And they will train him well, and take very good care of him, if you decide to let him go. None of the children can be promised but they can still train, and then maybe go to college." I said again, this time for Vika and the children's benefit. (*)

Vika spoke up, "you said that before, but why can't I be a guardian?"

Dimi answered her, "because your sister in law is the queen, or will be soon."

Then it was my turn, "and your brother is king." He looked at me while smiling indulgently, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Which caused him to growl before saying, "what have I told you about that tongue?"

I smiled and said, "you want it, come and get it big boy." He dove at me, and I put the kids on the desk and ran around it, we ran around in circles a few times just playing around. Eventually I let him catch me, yeah right. But he did catch me, and again shoved me gently against the wall and kissed me stupid. The whole family laughed as they watched us. I sighed and said, "I love you so much Comrade."

"Just as I love you babe." Then he kissed me again.

Eventually, Vika's squeal off, "get a room."

When it penetrated our brains, and we disentangled, Dimitri said, "Hey, get over it. I'm kissing my wife, and with you moving to court. I can promise you, that you will be seeing that _a whole lot_." Everyone but Vika and the kids laughed. Vik looked disgusted, and the kids looked unfazed.

 **"** **I'm going to tease Vik about Adrian now."** Dimitri didn't say a word he just laughed, and nodded his head at me.

"Soo Vik, what do you think about my cousin Adrian?" Of course, I didn't have to ask. Both Dimi and I already knew she liked him just as much as he liked her. ****

"Uh, well…I uh." She shyly stammered.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what he said." Dimitri teased.

She turned her head to him, so fast her hair flew around her like a curtain in the wind. "What does that mean?"

"It means dear sister. That as much as you like him, he likes you just as much. Truth be told, you are each other's soulmates."

"Really, are you serious?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, Vik he's serious." I answered her, and she smiled a smile I have never seen on her face before. "Well while she thinks that little bit of information over. We all, except the children, need to get ready for the execution. The nanny will watch the kids, and executions are semi-formal. So if you don't have a dress you like, feel free to go to the tailors and pick one out." With that said everyone left the room, as I relayed the same information to Lissa for her give everyone else.

Dimitri and I went upstairs to our room, took a bath together and got ready. I wore a red lace push up bra, not that I needed the extra oomph, but I do so love to tease Dimitri, and drive him wild. As I was stepping into my dress, Dimitri walked into the dressing room, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Roza, my darling are you not planning on wearing any panties?" He asked in a chocked voice.

"No baby, I don't want pantie lines." I slipped the dress on then, and it was tight. Not a too little type of tight, but a sexy as hell type of tight. It was a red sleeveless pencil dress. And I had to admit with my hair down, but pinned back on the sides with diamond hair pins, and light makeup. I looked like the goddess Dimitri always says I do. As I put on a pair of black rhinestone point toe stiletto sling back pumps, I looked back at Dimi and saw how he was dressed. He wore a grey and black lapel patchwork long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He also wore the same shoes he'd worn to our wedding, the black embossed patchwork plain-toed oxfords. I walked over to the mirror and added the jewelry I had worn to our wedding including my tiara. Dimitri walked up behind me and wound his arms around my waist.

"You are a real honest to goodness goddess my love." He said as he fastened my necklace for me, and kissed my moljina marks.

"And you my darling, are a God, not _the_ God obviously, but in your looks and actions you are a God." He smiled and kissed me. "Babe, would you mind wearing the jewelry, that you wore to our wedding, today?"

"Of course not, my love." He picked up the jewelry he had worn to our wedding and handed it to me. I knew he wanted a repeat of the last time I put this on him, so I did as he wished. While he was on his knees before me, he licked his lips and asked, "you know while I'm down here, would you mind greatly if I had a little taste?"

I knew full well what he was talking about, but that did not stop my question. "Taste of what Dimi?" I smiled with a gleam in my eyes.

"You my darling."

"As much as I would love that, we don't have time to change clothes."

"Just a small taste, not enough for us to have to change." He pleaded, and me being me, I could deny him nothing.

"Just a small taste." My husband wasted no time in pushing my dress up around my waist, setting me on the very edge of my vanity table. Getting back on his knees, he licked me from the back of my slit to my clit several times. Just before I came he stopped, with great difficulty.

"God Roza, you have no idea, just how badly, I want to tongue fuck your beautiful little pussy into oblivion right now."

In a strained voice I answered him, "oh darling you forget, I can feel your emotions. So, I know exactly how bad you want to, open yourself up to mine, and you will know just how badly I want you to."

"Oh Roza, my darling. After the execution, we are coming back here and I am going to tongue fuck you all night long baby." With another lick to my clit he said, "oh baby you taste so fucking good, mmmm…like candied apples baby, mmm, mmm good. _So fucking good_." He moaned. "When we get back, I want you to ride my tongue like you do my cock." He informed me looking up into my eyes, with one final lick he stood up, and helped me stand back up. Then he pulled my dress back into place for me. "Are you ready honey?"

"As I'll ever be baby." I said while trying my best to calm my ferociously beating heart at his words. I knew he could feel my excitement, at the description he had just given me. Apprehension and nerves about what we were about to do. And his next words proved me right.

"Babe, if watching this is going to bother you, just meet me in my mind, and we will have our own little moment."

I gave a small laugh. "As much as I want to see just what that moment would be like. I need to do this, just in case I have to do it as queen someday."

"I completely understand my darling. Just remember, it's for the greater good. And that I love you with everything I am now, or ever will be."

Smiling at him I say, "thank you babe, I love you too." Then I emphasized, "and don't you ever forget or question it." He smiled and nodded. We met everyone in the foyer. Looking at Sergei I asked, "is everything ready the way I asked for it to be?"

"Yes, Rose. There is a large covered pavilion for the guest to sit, the prisoners are already in position awaiting the sword. The champagne and refreshments are awaiting our arrival. The servants will pass amongst us with trays of food and glasses of champagne."

"Very good, thank you Sergei. Is the sun at its highest peak yet?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes, and there are parasols right outside the door for those who wish for one."

"Again Sergei, thank you. Alright everyone let's go. Oh Sergei, is there someone to fan us if we should need it?"

"Yes ma'am, there are six fanners for each side of the pavilion."

"Very good, nice anticipation skills Sergei."

"Thank you, ma'am." Sergei smiled under my praise.

We all walked to the prepared pavilion. Dimitri, Tatiana and myself had the largest most ornate and royal looking chairs, which were set a little higher than anyone else. Everyone took their seats as the refreshments began being passed around. Everyone took a glass of champagne and some treats from the passing trays.

Standing, I walked to where Tasha and Randall were kneeling on the ground in front of the chopping blocks. Followed by everyone else. "You know if it weren't such a waste of magnificent champagne, I would throw it in both your faces. But since it would be a waste, I have a better idea. Sparky, Mia."

"Yes?" They asked.

"Sparky could you heat some water that Mia held, to the point of really hot but not quite scalding?"

"Yes."

Looking at Mia I said, "Mia, there is a pond right over there." I indicated with my glass, since pointing with my finger, would be bad form for a queen.

"Very good, it will just take a sec." Soon, I saw two large columns of water approach the prisoners. As Mia held it over their heads, Chris heated it almost to the point of scalding hot.

"Are you finished Chris?" He nodded, so I looked at Mia and said, "whenever you are ready, my friend." All of us laughed as Mia dropped the water on them.

Then she said, "that is what you get for hurting my friends."

"Everyone, please raise your glasses in a toast to, 'good riddance to bad rubbish.'" Again, everyone laughed and raised their glasses in acknowledgment of my toast, before drinking. "Belikova's, would you like to get in anymore licks before this bastard is put to death?" Yeva and the girls all nodded. We all watched as one by one, the four of them inflicted more damage on Randall. When they finished, we resumed our seats. After watching the prisoners sweat for another hour in the hot sun, aunt Tati began.

"Today, we are here to witness the execution of two of the most vial and disgusting moroi, I have ever had the misfortune of setting eyes on. Natasha Ozera, your crimes have already been stated for you to hear. Now if you can honestly refute any of them, you may try. But let me warn you, if you lie, instead of just chopping your head off. The executioner will start at your throat, and make it as slow, and painful as possible, I will hear no lies or slander. Is that understood?" Tasha said nothing.

Finally, she screamed, "save me my Dimka." Everyone laughed at her words.

Dimitri answered her plea with, "never Natasha. You have caused far too much pain, suffering, and death in your life, for me to ever put forth any type of effort to help you. All the things you have done, and tried to do, to my wife are deplorable, and you fucking disgust me. I am sorry I ever met you, that is one of the two worst days of my life. Enjoy hell bitch. Goodbye Natasha Ozera."

"Do you have anything else to say Natasha?" We waited and watched as Tasha cried. "I take your silence as acceptance of your fate, finally a noble gesture on your part Natasha. May God have mercy on your soul, Natasha." Aunt Tati, with a wave of her hand instructed the executioner to commence Tasha's execution, and he did just that. As he swung Tasha's head fell into the basket in front of her. "Randall Taurus, you have committed some of the most heinous, and disgusting crimes any moroi ever has. And as your punishment, you will follow Natasha into the depths of hell. Do you have anything truthful to say for your crimes against this world?"

"You can't kill me; I am a royal."

"Yes, I'm sure that's what Natasha thought as well. But as you can see, her status as a royal has been revoked, just as yours is about to be. May God have mercy on your soul Randall." With that she repeated her earlier actions, as did the executioner, and Randall's head also fell into the waiting basket.

Turning to look at aunt Tati I asked, "What do we do with the bodies?"

"They are to be burned to ash." She answered. Turning to Chris she asked, "Lord Ozera, would you mind, once they are prepared, lighting the pyres?"

"Of course not your majesty, it would be my complete honor." Chris answered her.

"Thank you."

"Sergei, how long will it be before they are ready?" I asked.

"Less than an hour, the pyres have already built. The bodies just need to be cleaned and wrapped."

"Thank you, let us know when it's time please." He silently bowed his head in a yes. Looking back at aunt Tati I asked, "would you like to go inside and wait, or wait here?"

"It is custom to wait here." She graciously informed me. (*)

"Thank you aunt Tati, for teaching me how to do this. Although, I hope I never have to reside over an execution myself. I imagine with Dimitri and I being immortal, we will have to."

"I'm afraid you are right Rose."

With that we all passed the time chatting with each other. Vik informed Adrian that she was moving to court, with her family and that she would be attending classes there. And that she hoped to attend college when she graduated. Lissa informed Vika of her decision to attend Leigh, and major in political science. Adrian decided that whatever college Vika decided to attend, he would as well. He would get his master's in law specializing in corporate/business as well as criminal law, just in case I needed him, he said. Causing everyone to laugh. Vik made the decision to go to medical school, while also having a risqué shop at court. Again, everyone laughed.

I told her that I would be a very good customer for her. Dimitri said, "you sure will my darling." Again laughter ran rampant. Chris decided to go to Leigh as well, majoring in culinary science. Mia was also attending, to major in business development. Karo, wanted to open a children's clothing and shoe store. Sonya, wanted to open a specialty bakery. With her own line of 'Rose' shaped chocolate doughnuts. More laughter ensued when she said that. Olena and Yeva would remain at home and look after ZoZo and Roslyn. As well as mine and Dimitri's children, when they were born. I told mom she had to retire, and move to court, which she gladly decided to do. Throughout our discussion Mason and Eddie had remained quiet, and I was about to find out why.

"Mase, Ed why so quite?"

"Nothing to say really." Eddie answered, but I already knew what was wrong.

"Now, tell the truth."

Mason sighed and began, "Our lives were decided for us when we were born Rose." Eddie nodded.

"Uh, no actually they weren't. As you are my brothers; you cannot be guardians."

They both looked stunned before Eddie asked, "are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you about something as important as this?"

"No." Mase answered.

"So, what you are saying is that not only do we not have to get our promise marks. But that we can do, and be, whatever we wish with our lives?" Eddie asked.

Dimitri and I both answered his question, "yes."

"Wow." They both said.

"Well to be honest, I've always kind of dreamed of making and designing furniture and chandeliers." Eddie said.

"That's great Ed, you can go to design school. I don't know if they have that type of class at Leigh or not, but if they do, you can go with everyone else. Until they have to split for the specialty schools. But whatever schooling you need to carry out your dream, you can now afford it. You can also afford to start your own business once you finish school. What about you Mase?"

"Well, like Eddie, if I were to be honest about it. I've always dreamed of opening a self-defense school at court, for both damphire and moroi." He said shyly.

"Mase I think that is a wonderful idea. The moroi do need to learn to defend themselves, just in case they need it someday. And I think aunt Tati, Dimitri and myself could help you with that." Turning to aunt Tati I asked, "don't you?"

"I do believe so. That will be one of the new laws, I pass before I retire, Rose. Moroi can fight with their guardians, if they wish, both with and without magic. It won't be mandatory, of course, but strictly voluntary." Everyone nodded happily. Chris, Mia, Eddie and Vik all wanted to help Mase when they weren't at school or working. As the minutes ticked by, our family got tighter and tighter interwoven into each other's lives. Instead of graduation splitting us up, it only brought us all closer together.

"Dimitri, after this we need to visit St. Basil's."

"Alright my love." He said, although I could tell he was as disappointed as I was. That our previously made plans would have to be postponed.

"Do you know exactly where the headmaster's office is, or do we need to materialize somewhere else and walk there?"

"Yes, I know exactly where we need to be. Contrary to what the people at St. Vlad's thought, outside of Alberta. I was not always the calm and controlled person I _seem_ to be today, my darling. So yes, I unfortunately know exactly where the headmaster's office is." Everyone was again laughing, this time at the thought of my husband being in trouble. "Don't laugh my darling. When I was young, I was a lot like you were, not too long ago. Just like we can both still be at times."

I caressed his cheek and replied, "somehow that just makes you all the sexier, baby." He growled before capturing my lips in a desperate kiss. I felt his tongue as he licked the roof of my mouth repeatedly. **"So fucking sexy."**

He inwardly laughed, **"I'm so glad you approve of my naughty side baby."**

 **"** **I fucking adore your naughty side baby."** Again he kissed me, quickly bringing me into his lap and running his hand over my thigh. As his thumb snuck underneath the edge of my dress. Not far enough to touch me where I so longed for his touch, but not too far away either. Pulling his hand from my thigh, he ran it over my ass, lustfully reminding both of us that I wore no panties.

 **"** **Fuck Roza, I can't wait to get your sexy ass out of this dress and onto our bed."**

I laughed in my head before answering him, **"what are you going to do to me baby?"**

 **"** **First, I am going to tongue fuck you like never before. Then, and only then, will I unzip this beautiful dress. Pulling it down just far enough, to get your beautiful plump tasty nipples into my mouth and hand. After you've come with just me sucking your nipples, I will peel this dress off your magnificent body. Then I will kiss, lick and suck every fucking inch of your delicious body baby. Then I will make love to you. Taking all the time in the world, before making you come so hard, they will hear your screams all the way to St. Vlad's. Finally, I will flip you over and drive my cock so deep in your ass you will be begging me to stop."** God, I was so wet it was running down my thighs. Dimitri slipped his hand up under my dress, and took my juices onto his finger. Then deftly brought his fingers to his mouth lick all my wetness from them. **"Mmm, so fucking delicious baby. I love the way you taste honey."**

 **"** **Fuck Mitri I need you inside me now baby, so very deep inside me."** I mentally moaned. This time, I kissed him with everything I had. We kissed until we were near passing out from lack of air. To allow us to breath Dimitri kissed my neck. Right at the spot under my ear that he knew would always drive me insane.

As we continued to make out Lissa sent me a message, **"Rose it is time to disentangle from Dimitri, Chris is about to start the pyres."**

 **"** **Ok."**

 **"** **Dimi, it's time."**

 **"** **Aright my love, but we** ** _will_** **continue this later."** I nodded that I heard and agreed with him. Before slipping back into my chair, which honestly looked like a throne. Mine, Dimitri's and aunt Tati's all looked like throne's.

Chris looked at aunt Tati and asked, "is there anything I am supposed to say?"

"Nothing specific. If you wish to say something, you may, but you don't have to." He nodded his understanding and went to the pyres, without a word he set them both ablaze. We all watched until the bodies were nothing but ash. Then we retired back to the house everyone going their separate ways.

Once we were in our room I asked Dimitri, "babe, should I change clothes or go dressed like this?"

"Well, do you have a G-string Roza?"

"Nope." I grinned saucily.

"We _will_ be getting you some of those soon. But since you don't want pantie lines, you should go just as you are. My sexy wife."

"Alright, oh Comrade don't forget your duster. They probably wouldn't recognize you without it." I giggled.

"Oh ha, ha you are so funny I forgot to laugh, my darling." Again I laughed.

"I love you, my so sexy cowboy wanna be husband." This time he growled at me before pulling me into a searing kiss. "I need to ask aunt Tati to inform St. Basil's and St. Vlad's that we are on our way to them, and who we now are. Original vampires and royalty I mean."


	18. Chapter 18

"Then let's go babe." Wrapping one of his arms around my waist he led me from our room, down the stairs and to the main living room, where almost everyone had congregated.

"Aunt Tati, Dimi and I are making trips to St. Basil's and St. Vlad's, for a bit. Could you call and tell them who we are now, physically and politically?"

"Of course my dear, give me a moment." Taking her phone from her clutch she called St. Basil's first, informing them of our visit and that we are original vampires, also that we are about to be crowned the new monarchs. But not to let any of that information get out, because it has not been announced to the masses yet. After hanging up she turned back to us, "St. Basil's is readying for your visit now niece. While you are there I will call Headmistress Kirova at St. Vlad's."

"Thank you auntie." Turning to Dimitri I asked, "do you have all the envelops my love?"

"Yes, milaya they are in my inside pocket." Pulling them out a little he showed them to me, and I smiled my thanks.

"The meeting at St. Vlad's will take a good deal longer than the one at St. Basil's, so please don't feel that you need to wait up for us. We may decide to stay in the cabin overnight. Also aunt Tati, how do I go about setting up a trust for orphaned damphire and non-royals?"

"First you must come up with a name."

"The Abe Mazur foundation."

"Then you open a bank account in the name of the foundation. Finally, you hire a staff to run the foundation and find a location for it."

"Thank you, auntie. Would you, by any chance, be interested in running the foundation?"

"I would be deeply honored child." Holding my hand open for Dimitri to give me the right envelope, when he did I handed it to aunt Tati. She opened it and gasped. "This should take good care of them for many years to come Rose."

"I do hope so, with the strigoi killing so many of our people, they need all the help they can get."

"I would like to donate another million dollars Rose." She said.

"As would I." Everyone present said, I was so touched I cried. There was another eleven million dollars to help the foundation.

"Auntie just buy a building it will be a better investment in the long run."

"Alright child. With at least fifteen and a half million dollars we should have enough to run the foundation for maybe five to eight years."

"Every year Dimi and I will donate another five million." I informed her. "Also, could you have someone very, very good at handling money. To invest the money, that is not being used, so that it can accumulate interest?"

"Of course, and every year I will also donate another million."

"As will I." Nathan, Adrian, Lissa and Chris said.

"I don't know if I can donate a million a year but I will donate a good amount Rose." Mason volunteered, only to be followed by: Mia, Eddie, Vika, Karo and Sonya. Again I cried, I don't know what is going on with me. I never cry, and definitely not in front of anyone. Dimitri must have read my thoughts because his head snapped to mine.

"You don't think…"

"What else could it be?"

"You were sick this morning."

"For the last three mornings actually." He smiled so big his fangs very glaringly apparent.

"While we are at St. Vlad's, you are going to see Dr. Oldenzki." (*)

"Oh crap I forgot her a check." Turning to Sergei I asked, "can you get me another check made out to Dr. Rebecca Oldenzki, place it in an envelope with her name on it and bring it to me quickly please." He ran to do as I asked. Nobody asked why because they all understood that I had reasons for everything I did. Soon Sergei was back handing me the check which I handed to Dimitri and he put with the others. Looking into Dimitri's eyes I ask, "do you really think it's possible?"

"Milaya, we've been together for months. Neither of us trying to stop or postpone it in any way, so it is entirely possible." Putting his hands on my waist he lifted me in the air and spun us around, while laughing hysterically. Setting me on my feet he said, "Oh my Roza, I love you so much baby doll." Huh that was a first.

"Did you call me that because of the situation?"

"A little yes, a little no." He smirked.

"God help me; I love you so damn much Dimi." Again with the smiling from him.

"Is teleporting safe?" He meant with me possibly being pregnant.

"Yes son, it is." I heard Baba say.

"Baba, I thought you left right after the wedding." I said.

"I did, but I was sent back to tell you, that anything like teleporting and using your powers. As well as…" He cleared his throat before continuing. "What you do behind closed doors, is safe."

"So am I?"

"That was something else I was sent to tell you. Yes, Rose you are expecting your first child, children actually. I am also supposed to tell you that God has heard your prayers, and you will receive three girls and three boys. He did not tell me which order or how many at one time, but there will be six children. More if you ask for them."

Everyone was screaming and celebrating when I heard Sonya say, "I'm going to tell mama and babushka." And out the door she ran. Later there were two more happy voices join the group. An hour later there had been hundreds if not thousands of happy tears shed.

"There's more Rose, whenever you need me I will be here. God has made me yours, Dimitri's and all of your descendants' spirit guide. So I will be able to watch all of my grandchildren, great grandchildren and so on grow up and have the next generations."

"Oh baba that's wonderful."

"Also, when your mother dies she will join me in guiding you all." Now I was crying again. Knowing I would never truly lose my parents again. "Rose, you need to go, the headmaster of St. Basil's is waiting for you. Also, thank you for the foundation, it is an honor that you love me enough to do something like that."

"Always baba, always. But you are right we need to go. How do I look?"

"Perfect." He answered me.

"See you all soon." Taking Dimitri's hand, I said, "Ok Dimi since you know where you're going let's go."

Closing our eyes Dimitri concentrated on where he wanted to go and then we were there. "Well my love welcome to St. Basil's." I looked around and it looked amazingly like St. Vlad's.

"Do they have blue prints so all the school look the same?" I laughed.

Seriously he said, "yes, actually they do. The only differences are the gyms and training areas."

"Interesting, weird, but interesting." He chuckled.

Dimitri knocked on the door we were standing in front of, a few moments later we heard, "enter."

Dimitri opened the door and looked around inside, to be sure there were no threats, before saying, "ladies first." I smiled at him and walked in as regal and royal as I could manage.

"Headmaster David James, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I am Dimitri Belikov, and this is my wife Roza Belikov. I believe aunt Tatiana called and told you of our visit."

The man stood, when Dimitri told him who we are, "yes, yes of course your majesties. Please sit down." We did and he proceeded. "Queen Tatiana said that her niece and nephew in law, our future monarchs, would be visiting today. But she didn't tell me the reason for the visit."

"My wife and I are here to make a donation to the school, for _very specific_ reasons."

"Fine, fine what would those reasons be?" He asked eagerly.

I answered this myself, "we are donating five million dollars, on the conditions that it be used for damphire and non-royals. Be it better equipment or expanded training methods, improving their living and food accommodations for the damphire. Also for the non-royals to be taught and treated just as well as the royals. And we will be doing drop in visits, to make sure that these conditions are being met. Since my husband went to school here, he will be able to tell if the conditions we have set forth are being met. You will never know of our visits, until the moment we show up. So don't think for a moment, that you can pretend to do this. We will know if you do not. And if you don't, not only will you lose your job, but you will be sent to Tarasov for embezzlement. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes of course your majesty, I would never do such a thing."

"David, we want the gym equipment updated and anything that is broken or damaged in any way replaced. Any of the tracks or obstacle courses that need updating or fixing, fixed. Do you understand me?" Dimitri asked. Intentionally intimidating him, revenge I imagine.

"Yes, your majesty of course. May I ask a question?" He asked Dimitri. Who inclined his head in a yes motion. "How exactly did you go from campus trouble maker, to future king?"

Dimitri laughed before answering, "I met my soulmate. Have you heard of Rose Hathaway?"

"Yes, the girl who kidnapped Princess Dragomir. Who hasn't heard of that disgrace to damphire everywhere."

"Watch it David, that is my wife you are talking about." The headmaster's eyes widened in disbelief. "And she did not kidnap Lissa, they left St. Vlad's to protect Lissa. Victor Dashkov was the reason they left. I assume you heard of what he did to Lissa."

"Yes, I did. Despicable."

"Then that is all you need to know, my wife took Lissa away to protect her and keep her safe. Which she did _alone_ for two years. So don't ever make the mistake of doubting my wife or her skills. She can beat every guardian in this school one handed."

"I do apologize your majesty; I did not realize what really happened." I gave him a tight lipped smile, not telling him it was alright, because it wasn't.

"If you hear similar talk or insinuations, I expect for you to correct them. Also while we are here, my sister Victoria Belikova, is transferring to school at court. I expect her things to be packed carefully and forwarded there as soon as possible. Along with my nephew Paul's things being sent to St. Vlad's." Apparently Karo decided to allow Pasha to go to St. Vlad's.

"Yes, as soon as our meeting is over, I will get people right on that."

"Our meeting is over; we must go to St. Vlad's today as well." I informed him.

"How do you intend to get there before the end of the school day?"

Dimitri smirked and said, "watch some of my wife's power." Turning to me he asked, "are you ready my darling?"

"Yes, my love." Wrapping our arms around each other I concentrated on us appearing standing in front of Kirova's desk. Opening our eyes, we were there.

Only there was no one there, "huh, I guess we could walk around campus, reliving some old memories my love."

Just as he was going to answer Ellen Kirova walked in the door. And gave a startled yell, "Ahh." After calming and catching her breath, she sat down. "Rose, Dimitri I thought you were in Turkey."

"We were, and we will return soon, but there was something Roza wanted to do."

"Ellen, have you spoken to Tatiana?"

"Yes, she said her niece and nephew in law, our future monarchs were visiting today. But she didn't tell me who they were, she did tell me they are original vampires. She also told me some of their remarkable powers. Why?"

I walked over to her desk putting my hand out to shake hers, she took my hand and I said, "Hello, my name is Princess Rosemarie Marsalis Hathaway Mazur Ivashkov Belikov, and this is my husband Prince Dimitri Alexie Belikov." I watched the flabbergasted look cross her face.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are…are you serious?"

"Yes, Ellen she is deadly serious."

"Wow, would you mind telling me how this came about?" She motioned for us to sit down.

"Soon, could you have Alberta, Yuri, Emil, Celeste and Dr. Oldenzki come in?"

"Yes of course, give me a moment." She called Alberta and asked for the afore mentioned people to come to her office.

As we sat in her office waiting we chatted about the past. "Ellen, I wish you'd told me how you cared. It would have made my life so much easier. But I can see why you didn't, before Lissa and I left, I was a bit of a rebellious one."

"I'm sorry Rose, you are right I should have told you. And I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you came back. It just brought all my fears about your being missing back to the forefront of my mind."

"It's alright, I forgive you."

"I never would have really sent you away, you know."

I smiled at her, "I probably would have made a bigger scene, if Lissa hadn't been sending me calming thoughts through the bond. And the looks from Dimitri helped immeasurably to calm me, they always have." I answered her as I turned to look at my husband.

"Yes, I saw that as soon as it happened. I watched you two very carefully you know." Looking at Dimitri she said, "I hated the way you treated her after the lust charm. And yes I figured out it was a lust charm, not an attack charm. Always pushing her away then pulling her back, then pushing her away again. It was enough to give me whiplash, I don't know how she didn't just beat the crap out of you. I know I wanted to."

We laughed, "That's true, I treated her deplorably and I regret that so much. I will never be able to make it up to her, no matter what I say or do." Turning to me he said, "I am so very sorry my love."

"I know and I forgave you, a long time ago my darling. And I love you too Dimi." As we continued to chat there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ellen answered. The door opened to reveal; Alberta, Yuri, Celeste, Emil and Dr. Oldenzki.

"Everyone please come in and take a seat." Everyone did as she asked.

Once everyone was seated I began, "First I would like to say thank you to each and every one of you. Since I was five years old, all of you have looked after and cared for me, as family. And for that I want to thank you." Turning to Dimitri I said, "Dimi?" He handed me the envelopes, I found the one to the school. "Today my husband and I are making a donation to St. Vlad's. We only ask that this money be used to upgrade all the damphire and non-royal facilities. Training equipment that is out of date broken or damaged in anyway needs to be replaced. Also, we would like it if you would install a few different obstacle courses around campus. To help the guardians, and novices alike, train on different terrain. We would like every aspect of the damphire and non-royals lives, to be as advanced and looked after as the royals. Soon there will be a law passed, that will allow moroi to train to fight, physically and magically. We would like it if this donation also went to whatever needs to be done in that department." Then I handed Ellen the envelope addressed to St. Vlad's.

She opened it and gasped, looking from me and Dimitri she asked, "is…is this for real?"

Dimitri answered, "yes, Ellen it is."

"Every year, you will receive an exact replica of this donation, with the same conditions."

"Rose, I realize you are about to be queen, but where did you get this kind of money?"

"My father left me everything, and he was a multi-multi billionaire. So it's not hard."

"Well on behalf of the damphire and non-royals, I would like to thank you for this, from the bottom of my heart."

"Ellen what is that?" Alberta asked.

"A cashier's check for five million dollars." Gasps broke from everyone's lips. Dimitri and I smiled.

"One last thing, we do not want anyone to know we are doing this."

"But Rose you both deserve gratitude for this remarkable gift."

"We have already received our gratitude." I said as I placed my hand over my stomach.

"What do you mean?" So Dimitri and I explained everything that had happened in the last few days to them. Needless to say they were rocked to their core.

"Rose, Dimitri would you mind if I saw your fangs?" Dr. Oldenzki asked.

"No, we don't mind." Dimitri answered her. Opening our mouths, we showed her our fangs.

"My, gracious. I always thought we started out this way, but I guess evolution is inevitable with every living thing." Everyone laughed.

"Doc, while we are here, would you mind doing an ultra sound on my wife?"

"No, of course not. I just can't get over the fact that you are married." He nodded a thank you to her, and we laughed. (*)

"Now, as for why we asked the rest of you here." Looking at Dimitri I asked, "would you mind my darling?"

He smiled a breathtaking smile, "of course not my love." Standing he kissed my hand, before he walked around the room handing out the envelopes.

After he sat down, everyone looked from the envelopes to us, "go ahead open them up." They did and every single one of them gasped in shock.

"What? How? Why?" Were the three questions, repeated by all six of the other people in the room with Dimitri and I.

"What and why, is because of what I said earlier. The six of you, all in different ways, contributed to raising me. And this is the only way, I know how to thank and repay you. For the things you have each done for me over the years."

Alberta spoke up, "Rose you don't need to thank or repay us. We did that because, as hard as you are to get along with sometimes. There is and always has been, a reason for the things you do, and we always knew that. Then there is the fact that we love you." Everyone nodded in agreement with her statement.

"Well, this is how I am repaying all of you. Also, in about nine months the six of you will receive an invitation to our public wedding. Which we will be expecting you all to attend as guests _not_ as guardians. Therefore, you will all be expected to bring a date." Look from Yuri to Celeste and Emil to Rebecca I continued, "are you understanding what I'm saying?" Everyone agreed. "Another thing, there are no more forbidden relationships. If you love someone and they you, I expect you to show it. Not only to yourselves and each other, but to everyone. Are the four of you getting what I'm saying or would you like me to be a bit more forward?" Dimitri, Ellen and Alberta all looked confused, while the four I was talking to looked relieved.

All four of them answered with, "We understand, Rose." Then laughed. While the other three people in the room looked from the two newly outed couples and myself.

"How did you know about them Roza?"

Looking into the eyes of my husband I said, "a woman in love, recognizes the same in another woman, my darling." To which both Celeste and Rebecca nodded. "After I saw it, I just watched who they interacted with, to discover who they were in love with. Although both couples almost got caught a few times. And I couldn't have that, soo I intervened. I couldn't allow four of my favorite people getting into trouble could I?"

"How did you intervene exactly?" He asked me.

"Well, a few times I caused distractions. A couple of times I spoke louder than necessary, so they would know someone was coming." Both couples blushed. "Once I even got into a very loud argument with Alto the asshole." That got Yuri and Celeste's attention.

"Why did you get in an argument with that jerk?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, he was about to open a particular supply closet, that he did not need to." Everyone laughed. "My love, we were not the only ones hiding in the supply closets around campus, you know." Dimitri just shook his head at me and laughed.

"Thank you, Rose. I remember very well the day you are talking about." Yuri said, still blushing. "Sometimes, I thought he was deliberately trying to catch us in the act. And you are right, Alto is and always has been an asshole. Or at least for as long as I've known him."

"He wasn't always like that Yuri." Ellen said sadly. We just looked at her questioningly, wondering if she was going to elaborate. "When we were young, he was much like Dimitri is now; happy, hopeful and in love."

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed deeply before continuing, "my parents didn't believe in damphire and moroi relationships. So, they told me that if I married him, they would disown me." With that her tears fell. I got up and hugged her, handing her a tissue to dry her tears.

"Do you still love him?" I asked her, when her sobs slowed.

"With all my heart."

"Have you ever thought about telling him?"

"I can't, he hates me."

"We will just have to see about that."

I must have had a conniving look on my face because Alberta asked me, "what are you planning Rose?"

I looked at her as innocently as possible and asked, "who me?"

Everyone laughed and she said, "yes you, you have your 'I'm about to cause mayhem' look on your face."

Looking at a laughing Dimitri I asked, "do I really have a look like that?"

He laughed deep and loud before answering me, "oh hell yes. You my darling Roza, are the sneakiest most daring and conniving person I know."

"Hmm, and you know where I get it."

"Oh yes honey, I know all tooo well. Not as well as some thank God, but better than most." I know he was talking about Tasha and Randall.

"Hey, that was all their own fault." I said having returned to my seat in his lap.

Kissing my cheek, he said, "I know, baby, I know."

"Where are your parents now Ellen?"

"They both died a few years ago in a plane crash."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, they were never very nice or affectionate people. They wanted a son, but got me instead, and they never let me forget it." She answered sadly. That pissed me off. It is a shame they are not still around, so I can give them a piece of the former Rose Hathaway. I heard Dimitri laughing in my head, so I mentally stuck my tongue out at him, and he growled at me sexily.

Looking at Alberta I asked, "where is Alto now?"

She looked at her watch and said, "His last class finished up about fifteen minutes ago."

"Can you get him here please?" She nodded, got on her ear piece and called for Alto to meet her in Ellen's office ASAP.

Celeste spoke up, "before Alto gets here, I want to say something." She looked Dimitri dead in the eyes, "Dimitri, you are a good and decent man. But there were times over the last year that I wanted to beat the shit out of you, for the way you treated Rose. Because of your neglecting and ignoring her feelings for you and yours for her." Everyone in the room agreed. I knew, my Dimi still felt an enormous amount of guilt, for those long ago and painful days.

Raising his eyes to Celeste's he said, "I know and I wish to hell someone had. But in my defense, at the time I was scared to death. Not only of our feeling for each other, but also for the consequences' for Roza had we gotten caught. I didn't care what happened to me, but I couldn't put her life or future at risk."


	20. Chapter 20

"It's alright my love, like I said, I forgave you a long time ago." I told him as I lay a hand against his cheek, which brought his eyes back to me.

"I can't even count the times I walked past Rose's door on patrol. After your trainings, to hear her sobs and sniffles of heartache." Emil informed everyone only to have Yuri, Celeste and Alberta agree with him.

"All the times she was in the infirmary unconscious; I would hear her crying out your name." Rebecca said, to which Ellen nodded her head, meaning she had witnessed the same.

"I think at one time or another, everyone in this room wanted to punch you in the mouth for that shit, Dimitri." Alberta said, again there were rounds of affirmative nods. "As almost impossible as it is, to find your soulmate, then you acted like that. There were days I could have happily choked the life out of you." Before anyone else could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." A nervous and scared to death Ellen Kirova answered. But I could already tell she had no need to be, Stan still loved her.

"Guardian Petrova, you wished to see me."

"Yes Guardian Alto, Princess and Prince Belikov wanted to see you while they were here on a visit."

Alto scoffed, "prince and princess, yeah right."

"She's quite serious Stan, Rose and Dimitri are our next monarchs. Rose is Queen Tatiana's niece and heir to the throne. And as her husband, Dimitri is our future king." Ellen informed him.

"Husband?" Stan asked completely stunned.

"Yes, we got married a few days ago." Dimitri answered.

"But damphires can't marry each other, or be monarchs."

"We are not damphire anymore, Guardian Alto. And there is no law stating that damphires can't fall in love and get married." I told him.

"What…what do you mean you are not damphire anymore?"

Again Dimitri answered him, "Stan please sit down." When Stan was seated Dimitri continued, "when Lissa brought Roza back from the dead after the crash. She managed to change Roza's human half side into moroi, but also making her shadow-kissed as you know. But a full blood moroi, mixed with a shadow-kissed person, plus a few more attributes. Transforms into an original vampire. Not moroi, not strigoi, original vampire. This change gave Roza all types of powers, which she shares with me. One difference in Roza and I, is the fact that we now have to fed, several times a day every day."

"What type of powers exactly?" Stan asked.

"Well if you can think of it we can probably do it."

"Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Dimitri turned to me and asked, "do you want to, or would you like me to?"

"I will." Concentrating I flew over to Alto and looked him dead in the eye before asking, "do you believe now?" He simply nodded. I thought I'd give him a little more of a show, so I teleported back into Dimitri's lap.

"Ok, I believe you, why did I get called here?"

"Simple, in a year Dimitri and I are having our public wedding, and Ellen needs her one true love as her date. I know that you still love her, I can read your mind, emotions and aura, so don't try to deny it. Also, don't worry she still loves you too. Now, the seven of us are leaving the two of you here, I expect this mess to be straightened out within the next two hours. Do you both understand?" They nodded that they understood. "Good." Just before we shut the door I said, "be sure to have fun." After the door was closed we all laughed.

"What would you like to do now my darling?"

"Before anything we need to fed."

"Alright."

"I hope to see you all before we leave. Oh, I wanted ask you something Alberta. If you are going to continue your career, would you be interested in transferring to court. Dimi and I, as well as our children, will need a head royal guardian. You don't have to answer now however. Also everyone's things should be sent to court."

"Alright, and I can give you my answer now, if you like." Dimitri and I nodded, "yes, I would very much like that."

I hugged her and said, "thank you, mommy Alie."

She cupped my cheeks like she used to when I was little and said, "there is nothing to thank me for child. You have always been like a daughter to me Rose. And I would be so honored to help guard you, and your children. Helping to protect all of you would make me very happy." As tears rolled down my cheeks I hugged her.

When I pulled back Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and I said, "damn hormones." Everyone laughed at me.

"Doctor when would be a good time to do Roza's ultrasound?" Dimi asked.

"Give me an hour to get everything set up, then any time after that would be good."

He smiled, "thank you we'll see you soon. Come my love I think there are some places we need to revisit." We walked away with a wave to everyone.

Dimitri and I first went to my old room and fed. Then we visited his room, and finished out the lust charm, again. Finally, we went to the cabin, and showed our children around. Even though they were not yet born we could still somehow, feel and communicate with them. "Do you realize that this may very well be where we conceived our children?" He asked me.

"Yes. Either here, my room, or Turkey. Who knows, we may have already been pregnant before we left, and just didn't realize it."

"That is true, when we get your ultra sound, maybe we will know where they were conceived. But I don't really think it matters does it?"

"Not in the least, but I would like to know if it is possible. It would be a story we could use to embarrass them with when they are older." I laughed and Dimitri laughed with me.

"Are you really going to do that to our poor children Roza?"

I grinned at him before answering, "maybe yes, maybe no. Depends on the moment." I laughed again.

We got the ultra sound done and as turns out I was six weeks pregnant, meaning our children had been conceived, while we were still on campus. Although there was no way of knowing whether they were conceived in my room, his room or the cabin it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that they were both healthy. And Dimitri and I could tell they were both happy, and that they loved us, and each other a great deal, through the bond that was developing.

Before we left campus, we made sure that everything was as it should be with Kirova and Alto. We also informed Yuri, Celeste, Emil, Dr. Oldenski, Kirova and Alto that Pasha was going to start school there in a few weeks and that we would really appreciate it, if they would look after him. They all said they would, and that they couldn't wait to train the new Belikov. Even knowing he would not be able to be a guardian. They still wanted to watch him grow, and train and find out if he would be as good as Dimitri. After spending the night in the cabin, we returned to Turkey, just before aunt Tati and uncle Nathan left for the airstrip.

"Rose, over the next week and a half I am going to pass the law we spoke about, the one where moroi can fight if they wish. I am also going to pass a law stating there are no forbidden relationships, as long as the couple are both over sixteen, then their love lives are between them and their parents. I will also be banning the word bloodwhore from our vocabulary. And the announcement will be made about my replacements on the throne. Plus, there are a few other things that I want to do, starting with Jessie Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy. No one, and I mean no one, disrespects my niece like that, or anyone else for that matter. I am passing another law, that states, that any moroi that mistreats a damphir for any reason, and in any way, will go to Tarasov for life. Maybe that will curb those useless royals who think they are above everyone else."

"Thank you, aunt Tati."

"Think nothing of it child. Thankfully, since I will be retiring, I won't need the council's approval to pass whatever laws I see fit. I will also be disbanding my councils, you and Dimitri will have choose your own. And the moroi council should not be all royals this time, and the damphir council should not be all guardians this time either. It is time that our society was brought into the twenty first century, instead of the dark ages. And the councils need to reflect that change. And ensure that all of our people are represented equally."

"I have some, what I think, are very good ideas about finishing the striogi."

"That is wonderful Rose, don't forget any of them. Both you and Dimitri will need advisors both royal and non-royal moroi, as well as guardian and non-guardian damphir."

"Thank you again aunt Tati." With that she hugged both Dimitri and I, as uncle Nathan shook Dimitri's hand and hugged me.

 **"** **I think it is time we told Lissa about Jill. I just hope she doesn't hate me."**

 **"** **She is your sister Roza, she could never truly hate you. She may be upset and hurt, but it won't be at you, although she may take it out on you."**

 **"** **I know. I just hate to hurt her; she has already been through soo much. But for her to be able to take her seat on the council she will need an actual direct blood relative."**

 **"** **True, so let's just hope she takes it well."** I nodded in agreement with him.

"Lissa, can Dimitri and I talk to you and Chris in the office please." I asked when we walked into the living room.

"Of course." We all walked to my father's office. Dimitri and I hand in hand just as Lissa and Chris were.

After we were inside Dimitri and I once again took the chairs facing the sofa, where Lissa and Chris sat down. "Lissa please don't be upset with me, I only recently found this out, and I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't, but I am going to do my best."

"Rose you are scaring me, is something wrong with you or the babies?"

I chuckled, "no everything is fine with us, this is about you." Taking a deep breath, I grabbed Dimitri's hand to steady my nerves. "Lissa, I love you dearly and I am so sorry to be the one that has to tell you this but…you have a little sister." I rushed out, still afraid of her reaction.

She laughed, but when neither Dimitri nor I laughed with her she stared at us. "No, no your wrong Rose. You are my only sister."

"I am so sorry Liss, but you do have a little sister, you know her, she goes to St. Vlad's." She shook her head at me, not able to believe what I was telling her. "Lissa I would never lie to you, not about this. Feel my emotions Liss, and you will know I am not lying. Search my mind and memories."

I felt her, as she searched my mind, emotions, and memories to make sure I wasn't trying to pull a joke on her. When she found what she was looking for tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You know who she is right?" She asked me.

"Yes, I do. And as I said, you know her too. She is three years younger than us, she has your eyes and your hair."

I watched her face, mind, and emotions as she thought about anyone we knew that fit the description I gave her. Suddenly someone came to her mind that did fit my description. As the person's face popped into her mind she looked at me, and I nodded at her.

"But how?"

"As best as I understand, when your grandmother died. Eric went through a very deep depression, he lost himself for a while. During that time, he went to Vegas and had an affair with her mother, for a few weeks. Nine months later, you have a little sister."

"So Jailbait is my little sister?"

"Yes." Both Dimitri and I answered her.

She sat back against the sofa, and Chris wrapped her in his arms. "Does she know?"

"No, her mother never told anyone but Eric. But Eric opened a trust for her and sent money to Emily for Jill's needs. Emily would not let Eric claim Jill, because she did not want her in the royal life. But, unfortunately, that is going to have to change."


	21. Chapter 21

"Why?"

"Because to be on the council, you will need a direct blood relative to stand up for you. I would do it myself, but I am not your blood sister. And I want you to take the Dragomir's place on the council," I turned to Chris, "I also want you, Chris, to take the Ozera's seat."

"Are…are you serious Rose?" Chris stammered.

"Yes, we need people we can trust, to do what is best for our society. Not people who are hateful and corrupt, and care nothing about anyone but themselves, and lining their own pockets."

"But Rose, I'm…I'm…"

"You are what Chris?"

"Well quite frankly, I'm me." He laughed.

"Chris, as my brother, I need you to hear this. Dimitri and I need people on the councils that we can trust. People that will be willing to do what is best for our people, not just themselves. And we do trust you Chris, you may be a snarky, sarcastic smart ass, but you have ideas of the things that are needed to change in our world. You have hidden in the shadows, and observed our world for years, we are asking for your help Sparky."

Chris stared at me for a few minutes, then turned to look at Lissa who nodded at him. Then he looked at Dimitri, who also nodded at him. Then he turned back to me, "did you really have to put it like that? You knew I couldn't say no if you said it that way." I grinned at him. "Fine, I will do it. I will take the Ozera seat on the council." He sighed then said, "Rosie, you better do something good to pay me back for this." Then he laughed.

"I already am; I am keeping your surprise a secret."

Lissa looked back and forth between the two of us before asking, "what surprise?"

Chris rolled his eyes at me and said, "I guess that will do."

Again Lissa asked, "what secret?"

Chris answered with, "you will find out soon I promise."

She turned to me asking me with her eyes to tell her, but I wasn't going to ruin the moment for them. "You will know soon sis, and trust me you will _love_ it."

Sighing she said, "ok. Now what do we do about Jill, her mother may have a stroke when we tell her the truth."

"I will ask for her to come to our coronation, after which, the four of us will take them to mine and Dimitri's private office. Once inside our office, we will give her mother the chance to come clean. If she does not, we will do it for her. After we handle that, you and Jill will need to go somewhere and talk. Just so you know, the council will not be all royals anymore, it will be half in half. And the guardian council will also be half guardians and half non-guardian damphires. Adrian is going to take the Ivashkov seat, or at least we hope he will. If we can find, and change Sonya Karp back, I am hoping she and Mikhail Tanner will join the councils. I also want to ask Alberta, Hans Croft, Eddie, and Mason." Turning to Dimitri I asked, "do you have any ideas for the guardians?"

"Well I was going to suggest Tanner." He laughed. "Also as much as I love you, I think Mason and Eddie are not experienced enough to be on the council, but if you have your heart set on them it is fine."

"I agree on their lack of experience, and I would have suggested Yuri, Celeste and Emil but we promised Karo that they would be at St. Vlad's to look after Pasha."

"Yes we did, but those on the council will not have to live at court, they can just come when there are meetings."

"So you think, they would not only be the better choice, because of their experience. But because they know the true feeling and meaning; physically, emotionally and mentally of a kill."

"Roza, must you always read my like I am an open book?" He whined playfully.

"Don't whine baby, because you do it to me too." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Yes that is exactly why I suggested them, milaya. I know you love Mason and Eddie. But I think that the members of the guardian side of the council. Should have the experience, to be able to know what other guardians face day in and day out."

"Yes, I love Mason and Eddie. But I also agree with your assessments. So, the guardian side of the council will consist of Alberta, Hans, Mishka, Yuri, Emil, and Celeste correct?"

"Correct, my darling."

"So, how about the non-guardian side of the council?"

"I think Eddie and Mason would both be very good additions to that section of the council. They could be influences for the younger generations. As well as, role models for them."

"Thank you my love."

"There is nothing to thank me for my darling. I know that you trust them, and since you do, so do I. I know they are both good men." I caressed his cheek and thanked him again.

"I would like your mother or grandmother to be on the council as well. Since they have lived in Baia for years, they know what another perspective of damphir life is like."

"That is true."

"I think with Yeva's visions it might be best if she was the one."

"I agree."

"Do you know any others that should be on the council?"

"Not right off hand."

"I know that we need some older and some younger, we need an equal mixture of ages."

"True, but most of the damphires that I know are all guardians."

"Me too. Do you think Yeva and Olena would be able to suggest some?"

"I would imagine so, but if we go with all Russians the rest of the damphires could think we are being partial."

"Yes, they could. Ok let's table the rest of the damphir council and think about the moroi council. We have Lissa, Chris and hopefully Adrian and Sonya Karp. How about Mia and Kirova?"

"That sounds good, now we need three more royals and three more non-royals also of varying ages." We both turned to Lissa and Chris.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"Any ideas about the royal side of the council?" Dimitri asked.

"What about Pricilla Voda and Amelia Szelsky."

"Yea and we could ask Dr. O to be on the non-royal council, that would give us a medical persons point of view."

"That is a really good idea Rose." Lissa said.

"Oh I got a really good one."

"What?" Chris asked.

"We could find Ivan change him back too and he could take the Zeklos seat."

"Do you think we could?" I asked.

"Well, baba said we could change them back, all we would have to do is find him." Dimitri said.

"How would we go about finding him though?" A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Baba, I need to talk to you."

"What do you need kiz?"

"I need the location of Ivan Zeklos and Sonya Karp."

"Ok, give me a few minutes, and I will hopefully be back with their locations." Fifteen minutes later he returned. "I have their locations."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Sonya is in Detroit, Michigan. Ivan is in Novgorod, Russia."

"Thanks baba, we may need more information later."

"Anytime little girl, just call."

"Dimi I just thought of another moroi."

"Who?"

"Didn't you tell me once that you knew a spirit user named Oksana?"

"Yes, and if we could convince her, she could also help Lissa, Sonya and Adrian with their powers."

"Yes! Baba said I could make them charms to help with the darkness but I don't know how to do that."

"Well you can either hope that Oksana knows or you can just ask baba." Dimitri said. "What if we asked Oksana's husband Mark. He is not a guardian anymore."

"That's good babe. Oh I have a great idea; mom is retiring she could fill one of the spots on the non-guardian side of the council."

"That is a great idea babe." He kissed my cheek then.

"Hey Rose what about Ambrose?"

"Ambrose, who is that?"

"He is a damphir that works at the royal salon at court. He is also rumored to be Tatiana's boyfriend."

"The fact that he works in a salon would make him a great addition. He could listen to his clients and their concerns and bring them back to us." Turning to Dimitri I asked, "what do you think babe?"

"Well I think if we can convince them all we have a full damphir council. We just need one more non-royal and the councils will be set."

"Hey Rose?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?"

"What about, Gavin Mainer? He is really smart and a non-royal."

"I don't think I know him."

"That might be best babe. If we fill the councils with just our friends and family people could get the wrong idea."

"Hmm, that is true." Turning to Chris I say, "tell us about Gavin."

"Well, he was the gardener at my parent's estate, I don't know what happened to him after they died. I heard that aunt Tasha fired him and threw him out right after the funerals, but I don't know."

"Yet another perspective, would always be welcome. We need as many people from as many different walks of life as possible. Just to be sure all of our people are equally represented."

"Alright let's ask those that are already here, as well as those at St. Vlad's, then worry about the others later."

"Sounds good to me." Dimitri said.

"Lissa would you and Chris go get Yeva, Mia, Eddie, Mason, Adrian and my mom. While Dimitri and I teleport to St. Vlad's and get Alberta, Yuri, Emil, Celeste, Dr. Oldenzki and Kirova?"

"Of course" We all left to gather up our assigned people.

After everyone was gathered in my father's office, Dimitri and I began, "as you all know, I am about to be queen and Dimitri is about to become our king. Before she left to go back to the states, aunt Tati informed us that she was dissolving her councils. She made a request of Dimitri and I, and we completely agree with it. She asked that when we reconstituted the councils that the damphir council not be all guardians, that it be half guardians and half non-guardian damphires. She also asked for the same to be done with the moroi council, half royal and half non-royal. Dimitri and I both agree whole heartedly that this should be done. This way our whole world will be better represented. As it is now only guardians and royals are represented, and that is not even half of our world. What we are hoping, is that by doing this it will lessen if not hopefully dissolve, the stigma of non-promised damphir. As well as, damphir in general, and also non-royal moroi. Everyone present has either seen, heard or felt this stigma at one time or another. And Dimitri and I, want to put an end to that. With that said, we hope that you will all except the positions we ask you to take. First the damphir council, on the guardian side we would like; Alberta, Emil, Yuri, and Celeste. The other positions will hopefully be held by Hans Croft and Mikhail Tanner. Do the four of you agree?"

"I would be honored Rose, and Dimitri." Alberta answered.

"As would I." Celeste replied.


	22. Chapter 22

"Rose, after everything you have done for the four of us I could not possibly say no, so yes I would also be deeply honored." Yuri supplied.

"I agree with Yuri. Rose you looked out for the four of us, for a long time. And kept us from being separated, so yes. I would be deeply honored to help you both anyway I can."

"Thank you, all of you. Now for the non-guardian part of the council. We would like to ask Mom, Mason, Eddie and Yeva to take four of those spots. The other two remaining spots will hopefully be filled by a friend of the Belikova's, Mark and someone Lissa knows, Ambrose. We feel that with Ambrose's position in the salon. He could listen to our people, and see what concerns, and ideas they have, about bettering our world. And people may see him as more approachable, since he has a job in a salon."

"That is an ingenious idea Rose." My mother said. "And yes, I would also be proud to do anything I can to help."

"Thanks mom." She just smiled at me and nodded.

"Granddaughter, as a retired guardian, and a mother, grandmother and great grandmother. I would also be honored to provide any help to the two of you that I can."

"Thank you, babushka. Dimitri and I, thought your gifts might be useful, if you cared to share your visions with us."

"I will gladly do so granddaughter."

"Thank you."

"Rose, I would also consider it an honor to take a spot on your council." Eddie said.

"Thanks Ed. This will not interfere with your school or business. When there is a meeting, anyone not living at court will be flown in for the meetings." He nodded his understanding at me.

"What about you Mase?"

"Well, Rose, this is a big deal and I don't know if I have anything of importance to offer. But if you want my help, I will gladly give it, so yes."

"Thank you all. That just leaves Hans, Mikhail, Mark and Ambrose. But we can't ask them until after the announcment, about the throne changing hands, has been made.

"Dimi, would you do the rest of our announcment?"

"Of course, my love." He said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead.

(DPOV)

"As my wife said, **God I just love calling you that,** " I heard my wife giggle, as I continued. "The moroi council has also been split in half, half royal and half non-royal. We would like to ask that; Lissa, Christian and Adrian take the Dragomir, Ozera and Ivashkov seats." I looked at the three of them, although both Lissa and Chris had already accepted they needed to do it here, in front of witnesses, as well.

"I have already accepted. Rose is my sister and Dimitri my brother in law. And whatever they need help with, I will be glad to do." Lissa informed everyone.

"I also have already agreed, for the same reasons as Lissa mentioned. But also, so that hopefully, I will be able to make a worthwhile contribution to our world."

I watched as my Roza patted Chris on the shoulder saying, "you already do sparky. Even if you are a hot head, you help us more than you know."

Everyone laughed at them. They, just like Roza, Lissa, Eddie, and Mason where siblings in all but blood.

Chris just laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "Silly girl."

"Hey, I am no girl. Just ask my husband, how much of a woman I am." Roza teased.

"Ahhh, no thanks. I would really rather not think about that, thank you so much." Again, those two had everyone laughing.

"Ok, how about you Adrian?" I asked Roza's cousin.

"I am like Mason, don't know if I have the life experience for something like that. But yes, I will do all that I can to help."

"Thank you all. Now the other three spots, we are hoping will be filled by Pricilla Voda, Ameilia Szelsky and Ivan Zeklos once we restore him. Now the non-royal side of the council; Mia, Ellen and Dr. Oldenzki. We are hoping that the remaining seats will be filled by Mark's wife Oksana. Who by the way, is a spirit user, also by Sonya Karp after we restore her. And a man Chris knew when he was younger, Gavin Mainer. So, Mia, Ellen, Doctor what do you say?"

I saw tears in Mia's eyes before she said, "I never in my life thought, I would ever be able to be allowed, to do anything like this. Helping our people into the future. I always thought, that because I was a non-royal, no one would ever want to listen to my ideas or plans. Thank you both so much for this opportunity, yes, I would be so so honored to do this. Thank you." She wept.

"Mia, you are one of my sisters just like Lissa, Vika, Karo and Sonya. There is no need to thank us. I have heard some of your ideas, and I personally, think they are awesome." My loving wife said to her friend.

Mia quickly walked over to my wife and hugged her tightly, as she cried into Roza's shoulder and Roza patted her back. Once she stopped crying she returned to Eddie's waiting arms.

"Ellen?"

"I agree with Mia, I never thought something like this was possible for me, because I'm not royal. But I thank you both for your belief in me. And that I can do this, on a scope that could possibly do some good for our people. So yes, I will gladly do anything I can to help."

"Thank you." Roza and I said to her.

"So, the amazing Dr. Oldenzki, what about you? You have patched my Roza up more times than I care to remember," I shuddered, just remembering all the times my Roza had been in the infirmary. "Care to help us again?"

"Yes, I think it would be nice to have the point of view of a medical person on the council. I would also be happy to help in any way I can. Especially if I can help without sewing Rose up, or setting her bones." Everyone laughed and shook their heads at my beautiful wife.

Again, I continued, "yes, we agree about the other points of view. Which is one of the reasons we chose the people that we did. So, assuming the others agree, to take their seats, our new councils have been reconstituted. Now, Roza and I, just have to restore Ivan and Sonya. Hopefully, they will be able to give, us some more insights, on how to fight the strigoi."

"Yes, that could definitely be a plus." Janien agreed.

"We thought so too." I told her.

After we took everyone back to where we got them from, Roza and I sat down and developed a plan, on how to get Ivan and Sonya restored.

Roza and I, and almost fifty guardians, boarded a jet, at nine a.m. the next day, and headed to Novgorod. To capture and restore Ivan, back to his moroi self.

I know, that the things he has had to do, to survive as a strigoi, will haunt him. But I will do everything I possibly can, to help him deal with that. Hopefully, some of our new powers will be able to help him deal with his past.

Once we were in Novgorod, baba led us right to Ivan. When he saw me, he smirked.

"Oh look, it's my best friend. Have come to join me Dimka?"

"No Ivan, I have come to free you."

"But I am free Dimka. I am free of all the rules and restrictions, that the world placed on me before. Now I can do, and have, anything I want."

I saw him squint his eyes at me. "Dimka, you have fangs, but no red eyes. What are you exactly? And why do you smell different? I have never smelled anything like you, and that hot piece of ass next to you."

I chose to ignore his comment about Roza, and proceeded with the plan.

"You are not free Ivan. Can you walk in the sun? Hmm? Well I can." He glared at me. "And you can't have anything, you have to stay hidden in the dark for half the day. Yes, I have fangs, and no I do not have red eyes. Because I am not a strigoi, I am an original vampire now, as is my wife."

"Wife? Did you say wife, Dimka?"

"Yes Ivan."

While I was talking to Ivan, keeping him distracted. Roza was gathering the healing spirit energy she was going to need to change him back.

Thankfully, baba had told us on the plane, that we just needed to shoot a huge wave of healing magic through Ivan's heart, to restore him.

"And you are both vampires, that can walk in the sun?"

"Yes. Would you like to walk in the sun again Ivan?"

"I do miss the sun, but I love the power I have. Will I be able to keep it?"

Just as I was about to answer him, Roza pushed the healing energy, that she had gathered, towards him. When it hit him, it knocked him backwards, at least ten feet.

As soon as she let go of the wave, I had to catch her, to keep her from collapsing.

"Roza! Roza, baby are you ok?" When she confirmed that she was ok, I helped her stand back up, and we went to check on Ivan.

He was still out cold, so while he was, I took advantage of this, and used my flashlight to look into his eyes. Just to make sure he was moroi again. And sure enough, there was no more, red ring around his pupil.

I got one of the guardians that came with us, to pick Ivan up, and take him to one of the waiting SUV'S. While I lifted my wife into my arms, and brought her to a different SUV.

Once we got back on the jet, Ivan was still asleep, so we had him put on the fold out seat, so he could rest and relax.

"Babe, you need to feed."

"I can wa..."

I interrupted her, "no you can't. You forget, I can read not only your mind and emotions, but also your aura. And you need to feed." I slipped my shirt off, so she could feed. She had after all, used that energy, to bring my best friend back to me.

After she fed, she fell asleep in my arms. We'd had a long day, and the next few were going to be just as long. So, we both needed to rest as much as possible.

I hated, that Roza wanted to restore Ivan and Sonya right away. I didn't want our children put at risk that way. Which is why we were doing so much planning, and researching, of our intended targets. And, why we were accompanied, by so many guardians.

I refused to take any more chances, than were absolutely necessary, with my family. And Roza agreed, she didn't want to take chances with the children's safety, or mine.

When we arrived back at the house, I took Roza upstairs to bed. As some of the guardians took Ivan to the room we had made up for him. I told them, to watch over him, and that when he woke to get him a feeder.

Roza, Ivan, and I slept for the next few days. Which had shocked both Roza and I when we awoke.

After Roza and Ivan recovered for another day. We began our planning on how to get Sonya Karp.

Baba told us exactly where she was, and we used satellite images to get a look at her house.

According to Roza, Sonya was always and avid gardener. And apparently, she still is. The satellite images, showed that there was a large flower garden, at the back of Sonya's house. It also showed, that the back-yard area was all fenced in. And that there was a large rock near that fence. The house also had blackout curtains. Letting us know that, this was indeed, the home of a strigoi.

Roza, and I decided that we would sneak in through the back door. And once we had Sonya contained, the others would come in. And since Roza and Sonya knew each other, this time she would keep the focus on herself. And I would be the one to throw the healing energy ball at Sonya.

Two days later, Roza and I, along with the same guardians, headed for Detroit Michigan, to restore Sonya Karp into a moroi.

Roza and I levitated over the fence, so as to not make any noise, that could alert Sonya. As quietly as possible, Roza opened the back door.


	23. Chapter 23

It seemed that for some reason, strigoi never locked their doors. I think it was as sort of an invitation, for someone to 'break in'. That way the strigoi could drain them, and no one would ever have any idea what happened to them.

"Hello Rose. How have you been?"

"I've been good Ms. Karp. How have you been?"

"I have been thinking about you and Lissa a great deal, for the last few months."

"Oh really. What have you been thinking about us exactly?"

"I was thinking that since you were about to graduate, I would gather some of my friends, and find the two of you."

"Why did you want to find us?"

"I wanted to turn you, of course."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if I drained you, I could get to Lissa. And if I turned or killed her, it would end the Dragomir line. That would make me famous. And after I had done whatever I decided to do with her, I could turn you. And make you my second in command. Then they two of us, could take control of the entire strigoi race."

"Oh. Well I should tell you, that Lissa isn't the last Dragomir anymore. But then, you already know that, don't you?"

"Rose, why do you smell different? You don't smell like a damphir anymore."

"That is because I am not a damphir anymore." I saw my Roza smile at Ms. Karp.

"You have fangs Rose." Well that was rather obvious.

"Yes, I do."

"But you don't smell like a moroi either."

"I'm not moroi. I am a vampire."

"No, you're not a strigoi either."

"I didn't say strigoi, I said vampire. As in, original vampire, what all of our races started out as."

"How is that possible?"

"It is a really long story. **Are you ready Dimi?** "

"Tell me this story Rose."

 **"** **Yes Roza."**

"Would you mind if I got a drink of water first?"

"No, no go right ahead." Sonya seemed calm, and distracted. She was acting odd for a strigoi, calm instead of vicious. Maybe she just wanted to know what was going on with Roza, that much. So, when she turned to walk with Roza, into the kitchen. I threw the healing magic at her. And hit her square in the heart, from behind.

Luckily, Roza was not directly in front of Sonya. She was in front, but to the side of her. So, when the energy hit her, Roza wasn't between her and the wall.

Roza checked her eyes, and called for the guardians.

When we were once again on the jet, Roza and I went into the bathroom, so I could fed.

When we arrived back in Turkey, Roza helped me to our room. And again, we slept for a few days.

(TPOV) Tatiana

I had called a meeting of everyone at court, and made attendance mandatory. There were to be television camera's there, so that the people not at court. Could see my announcement.

Soon our whole society, would know, not only about my retiring. But also about the new laws I am implementing. As well as who the new monarchies, of our world, would be. I hoped, for Rose, Dimitri, and the babies' sakes, that it would be a smooth transition.

Before I realized it, it was time for the meeting. Nathan and I, were escorted to the throne room, for the meeting. Only those in Turkey, and a select few here at court, knew what was about to happen.

When I called the meeting to order, I began my speech.

"As some of you, no doubt knows, our…" I motioned to Nathan and I. "…youngest brother, and five of his best guardians were murdered a week and a half ago." There was a loud rumble of murmurs, throughout the room.

"In the wake of this, I have spoken to my family, and I have decided that it is time that I retire. I am too old and tired, to deal with these things anymore."

There were again, loud words being spoken throughout the room.

"Who will take your place?"

"That will be my niece, Ibrahim's only child."

"Isn't his child a damphir?" Someone spit with disgust.

"No, she is not. She and her husband are both original vampires. Does anyone need clarification as to what that is?"

I saw a young hand go up.

"Yes, young man?"

"Wh…what is an original vampire? Is that like a strigoi?"

Nathan and I chuckled, "no child. Original Vampires are what the moroi, damphir, and strigoi all were in the beginning."

"Does that mean they will kill us?"

"Of course, not. I would not name my niece queen, nor my nephew in law king. If that were the case. It simply means, that God has seen fit to grant them, the powers we all used to have. _And they are powerful_. I would never have believed some of the things they could do, if I hadn't seen them myself."

"How do we know she didn't kill Prince Ibrahim, just to take the throne? We all know what a bloodwhore she is."

"Who said that?"

I waited for a response, eventually James Zeklos, father of Jessie, stood up.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. My niece is not now, nor has she ever been, a bloodwhore. She has slept with no one but her husband. If I ever hear things like that being said, or implied again. Even after I am not queen, whoever said it, will disappear forever. Do you all understand that?"

"Yes, your majesty." I heard everyone say.

Calming, I continued, "Now, as for that stupid question. Rose did not know, that she was even royalty, until the day after Ibrahim died. I told her, when she came to Turkey for his funeral. So, you tell me, how in the world she would have done something like that. Just to take the crown, that she did not know she would have."

No one said a word.

"In light of so many of us not surviving, it would be prudent, for those of you from smaller families. To name some, if not all, of your damphir relatives as royalty to your lines. Especially the lines that have less than two hundred members left alive."

"And as for you, Lord Zeklos, it would be in your families best interest, to get your son, to tell the truth about what did, or _did not,_ happen at St. Vlad's. Now, you needn't worry about who was responsible for Abe's death. Because Rose found who was responsible. And I put them to death."

Approval rolled through the room like thunder.

"How do you know, that the right person was put to death?"

Nathan and I both laughed, "I will say this, no one could have lived through, what Rose put them through, and lied."

"Would you explain?"

"When Rose and Dimitri…"

"Belikov?!"

"Yes, Dimitri Belikov my nephew in law."

"But wasn't he her mentor?"

"Yes."

"So, he used his position of authority over her, to seduce her?"

Again, Nathan and I were laughing.

"No, they had the permission of her parents, to be in the relationship. This relationship, did not start, until after Rose was eighteen." That was a bald face lie, and I knew it. Oh well that wasn't anyone else's business.

"So, there was nothing wrong about it. Now, as I was saying, when Rose and Dimitri, had their powers bestowed upon them. They were given powers, that farrr exceed anyone's imagination. Rose went into Randall Taurus's mind, and picked out, that not only was he the one who ordered Abe's death. But she also found out why. I warn each of you, if you have dealt with Randall on anything illegal, you are in for a visit from Rose. And it won't be a happy visit. Some of the crimes, will have different punishments. Some will carry the death penalty. Oh, and don't think you can hide. Because Rose and Dimitri, know and see all that they need or want to. Now, my councils are here by disbanded. Rose and Dimitri will form their own councils, of the people they know they can trust. Also, let me warn you, that sometime in the future, you may see people who were once strigoi. One of the powers Rose and Dimitri were given, is the power to restore strigoi to their former selves."

"How do we know that supposed restored strigoi, are not still dangerous?" Someone yelled out.

"That is a question, you will have to ask, our future queen and king. And let me warn all of you, do not cross the line, where Rose is concerned. Because if you do, your head will roll, Dimitri will make sure of that. Now, as I said, my councils are disbanded. I will be passing some laws today, as this will be my last public address, until the coronation. One, that bloodwhore word, that so many of you are so fond of, is obliterated from our vocabulary. Using it will result in stiff penalties and punishments. Two, I don't know if you know this or not, but just in case you don't, there are no laws against damphir being in relationships. Not even with other damphir. So, remember that. Third, starting today, any moroi that would like to, can sign up to learn to fight. Both magically, and physically. It will not ever be mandatory, it is, and always will be, strictly voluntary. Fourth, anyone's love life is up to them. If they are under the age of eighteen, their parents may get involved. If they are over eighteen, then but out, unless you are asked. If they make a mistake, love them, do not hold it against them. Fifth, anyone and I do mean anyone, that mistreats a non-royal or damphir, in the future, will find a new home in Tarasov. I am sick and tired of the largest portions of our society, being mistreated by the smallest portion. It better not happen, ever again. There will people assigned, especially to this. They will go into, even the smallest, of our communities, and make sure that this is not happening. I hope that you all understand, that all of these new laws, are to improve our world. Are there any questions?"

"Why would it be important for us, to name some our damphir, offspring as royalty?"

"Well, would you like your line to end up like the Dragomir's?"

"No. Thank you, I understand your point now."

"Good, anyone else?"

"How did Rose never know that Abe was a royal?"

"She was placed at St. Vlad's when she was five years old. And no one, not even Nathan and I, knew, that Rose Hathaway, was in fact Rose Ivashkov. So, there is no way she could have known. Only Abe, Janien, and a few of Abe's trusted, and closest, guardians knew."

"Why was she hidden?"

"According to the letter Abe left me, he had been receiving a lot of threats on his life. So, he knew, that if people knew he had a child, they would try to get to him, by using her. Hence her secret identity."

"How did she take it when she found out?"

I chuckled, "well, it was a bit…how do I say this? Umm, well she almost fainted. And if you know anything about my little Rose, you know, she is not the fainting type. She is more the kick ass, take names later, type of person."

The room filled with laughter.

"Is it true, that she killed two ancients, before graduating?"

"Yes."


	24. Chapter 24

"So, she took two years off school, then surpassed her peers, in just a few months. With intensive training, from her then mentor, now husband?"

"Yes."

"So, does that mean, that all novices are ready to be guardians, before they are eighteen?"

I laughed at that stupid question. "No. If it weren't for Rose's brain, which she got from Abe, and her shadow-kissed state. Not only, would she have been killed in Spokane. But for the two years she guarded Princess Vasilissa alone, in the human world, they both would have died, countless times."

I automatically knew, where they were going with that question, and it was just ludicrous.

"Can we shadow-kiss more novices?"

"If you want to kill off, an entire generation of guardians. And drive the spirit users that we know of, completely insane. As far as we know, Vasilissa and Adrian, are the only two spirit users there are." I knew that wasn't true, but they didn't need to know that.

"What you all don't seem to grasp, is that to be shadow-kissed, you have to die."

That time gasps echoed throughout the room.

"And a spirit user must care deeply about you, to bring you back." Another lie, but again they didn't need that information.

"Each spirit user, can only shadow-kiss one person. If they try to shadow-kiss more than that one person, they go insane. As does the shadow-kissed person."

"So, Adrian could shadow-kiss a novice, and give us another like Rose?"

"Like I said, only if he cared deeply for that person. And that person, if a novice, would have to become his guardian. Because the shadow-kissed, and their bond mate, can never be separated for very long, or very far."

"Ahhh." Was the general consensus.

"The best way, to get your guardians to actually care, if you live or die, other than it being their jobs. Is to form, real, true, caring, relationships with them. If you care for them, and they you, they will fight harder to protect you. But you can't fake this relationship, because people, most people, know when something is real or not."

"What of the people that believe the damphir are beneath them?"

"Well, I would say, get ready for disappointment, and probably death. The damphir are becoming aware, as they should have always been, that they do not _have_ to protect us. That is a gift we moroi are given, and unfortunately, far too many, have taken it for granted. We should always look at it as the gift it is."

"Where is Rose?"

"The last time I spoke with her, she was still in Turkey at Abe's estate."

"When will the coronation be?"

"Within the next few weeks."

"If Rose and Dimitri are already married, will there be an actual royal wedding?"

"Yes, on their first anniversary, they will recommit themselves to each other, in a royal wedding."

"What about Tasha Ozera? We all know she is obsessed with Dimitri."

"Not anymore. She's dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that she was put to death, seconds before Randall."

"Why?"

"That is a long story. I am sure that some of you remember, the story about Lucas and Mora Ozera turning by choice."

"Yes." Everyone responded.

"That was a lie, told by Tasha Ozera. She had them turned, so that the guardians would kill them."

"Why?"

"She thought that if all three of them, that includes little Christian, died. She would gain control of the title of Lady Ozera, and all the money the family had."

"Why?"

"She thought, that with the title and money, Dimitri would be convinced to be with her."

"It didn't work, did it?"

"No, it didn't."

"Is that the reason she was put to death?"

"That was part of it. Another part, is that she contacted the strigoi in Spokane. Telling them she would pay them millions of dollars, if they would kill Rose. And either kill or turn the others that were with her."

I saw shocked looks on every face in that room.

"Is there more?"

"She also arranged for the attack, that happened on St. Vlad's."

"WHY?!"

"She made a deal with the leader of a certain clan of strigoi. That they would attack the academy, and kill Rose. Instead, Dimitri was almost turned. It was only thanks to Rose, that he was saved. Tasha, tried several times to kill Rose."

"What are the others?"

"One, was when the students, faculty, staff, and guardians, as well as some others. Were at the ski lodge, this past CHRISTmas, Tasha tried to compel Rose to jump from the cliffs, close to the lodge."

"My God, she was crazy." I heard mumbled from several people.

"And you are saying, that she did all of this, to get Dimitri to be with her?"

"All of this, and much much more."

I saw stunned people shake their heads.

"Is there anything else?"

"Can Rose and Dimitri produce an heir?"

Again, Nathan and I were laughing.

"Funny you should ask that question. We found out, a few days before we returned from Turkey, that Rose is pregnant with twins. A girl, and a boy."

The cheers from that room, were near deafening.

(DPOV)

As worried as my wife was, it was time for all of us to go to court. We were accompanied on the jet by; Lissa, Chris, Eddie, Mia, Mason, Ivan, Sonya, and Janien.

My family needed to go back to Baia, and close up the house for an extended amount of time. Roza told them, that a jet would be waiting for them at the nearest airstrip, when they were ready to come to court.

I knew, that Janien was still just as devastated as my Roza, about Abe's death. But also like my Roza, she didn't show it. Roza had told me, that she was worried about Janien. But, she didn't know what to do. I told her, that all she could do, is be there for her mother, if she wanted to talk or cry.

She said, that she was so glad, to have me and our children to keep her grounded. I just held her in my arms, and let her quietly sob her pain out. That is where she cried herself to sleep.

As my Roza slept, Ivan came and sat in the seat facing me.

"Dimka…" I could see, that his time as a strigoi was tearing him up, just as it was Sonya. Just as it would me, if it had happened to me.

He looked me in the eye, "I just wanted to thank you, both of you, for restoring me. I did some terrible things as a strigoi." Tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I killed a lot of people, and I don't know how to deal with that."

"Ivan, I have never been where you are. And I thank God for that. But, I can tell you, that I will be here to help you with anything you need. If you need to talk, cry, scream, or hit someone. Whatever it is, I will be here for you. May I make a suggestion?"

He nodded.

"If I were in your shoes, I would talk to a therapist. I know they won't know how you feel, but talking to them could help. But whether you do or not, I will still be here for you. I won't abandon you Ivan."

"Thanks, Dimka. I am sorry I called Rose a hot piece of ass." He chuckled.

"She is, but she is sooo sooo much more than that Ivan."

"I can see it, you are crazy in love with her."

"I am devastatingly, maddingly, irrevocably, in love with her."

I told him, as I looked down at the love of my life.

"Would you tell me your love story?"

I chuckled, but told him Roza and I's story, from the very beginning. I told him how I stupidly fought our love. I told him about Tasha. I told him everything. Except the sexy parts. But I knew, he didn't really want to hear those parts.

Through parts of it he laughed, through others, he was furious at me. And still others, he almost cried.

I knew Roza had woken up, and was listening to my side of our story. Which I was fine with, she should know how I felt, and what I thought about our time together.

"And that was the moment, I gave up the fight. And admitted not only to myself, but also to my soulmate, that I loved her more than life itself."

"And we have never looked back." Roza finished my thought.

"That, is some story, you guys should write that down, and publish it. Of course, you would have to change every one's names. But that is a story, that everyone, hoping to find love, should read."

Everyone on board murmured their agreements. Apparently, Ivan wasn't the only one, I had been telling our story to. When I looked around, every seat in the plane was turned to us. Now I was a little embarrassed.

"I have never heard the whole story before. I see where Dimitri was coming from, in fighting their love. But it was also very foolish to fight it. I was your charge, both of you, and I would have come up with a way for you to be together. Even if Dimitri was assigned to Christian, I would have still found a way for you to be together." Lissa said. "After everything, Rose has done for me. After everything she has been through for me, after everything she has given up for me. I would have found a way." She emphasized.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that now. Now, we have a whole bunch of other things, that we have to figure out. Dimi and I are together, married, and we will stay that way, even I have to kill me some people." Roza supplied, making everyone laugh.

After that, everyone took a nap. A few hours later, people started to wake up. We were all bored, so some decided to play cards. We ended up with seven people playing spades, while four played dominoes, and another four, played bridge. Everyone else just read, talked, or watched movies.

Soon, it was time for our inflight meal. After that, more napped, while others talked. Two hours, before we were to land. Lissa and Mia, took Roza to the on-board bed room. And got her ready to make her debut.

When Roza walked out, she was still the most amazingly beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had chosen to wear the same thing she had worn to the meetings at St. Basil's and St. Vlad's.

I will never understand, how it is possible, that no matter what. Roza gets more and more beautiful, with every passing moment.

I stood, and walked over to my wife. "You are so unbelievably beautiful my love. Every time I look at you, takes me back to the first time I ever laid eyes on you. Even though I saw you days, before you saw me. You still took my breath away. And you continue to do so, not only by looking at you. But also, by hearing your voice, smelling your perfume or shampoo in the air. Every little thing about you, captivates me so. Never will there come a day, that you won't be my everything Roza. I can hardly believe, that you are my wife. I waited and prayed for that for so long. It just doesn't seem possible that it is finally real. Please Roza, no matter how bad I screw up, promise, that you will never leave me."

"Oh Dimi, you will always be my everything. You are my heart, home, soul, sanctuary. Everything about you enthralls me, it always has, and it always will. I love you more than anything in this world, Comrade.

And that will never change. I will make you that promise, if you make me the same one. Out of the two of us, it is more likely that I would be the one screwing up my love. You are far too perfect for that."


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh Dimi, you will always be my everything. You are my heart, my home, my soul, my sanctuary. Everything about you enthralls me, it always has, and it always will. I love you more than anything in this world, Comrade. And that will never change. I will make you that promise, if you make me the same one. Out of the two of us, it is more likely that I would be the one screwing up my love. You are far too perfect for that."

I laughed, "I am farrr from perfect babe. You are the one, of the two of us, that is perfect. But I know that you disagree, so how about we just say, that although neither of us are perfect, we are perfect for each other."

"Like I said, perfect." She whispered, just before I ravaged her lips with mine. God, help me, I love my wife so fucking much. If I were to ever lose her, I would die. Even if that weren't part of our soulmate bond, I would still die, from the loss.

Soon, after we disembarked we were on our way to somewhere, where I did not know yet.

Our SUV pulled up in front of the meeting hall. I stepped out, and looked around, making sure there were no threats around. When I was sure, it was safe, I offered my wife my hand, helping her out of the SUV. Once we were both out, we were surrounded by over thirty guardians. Plus, the ones, that had arrived with us.

Hans Croft, walked up to us. "Your majesties, I am head of the court guardians, Hans Croft. There is a meeting in the meeting hall, and your attendance is required."

"Thank you, Hans. Do you know what the meeting is about?" Roza asked.

"It is a simple question and answer session, for the two of you. So, that the people will be able to get to know you, before you are crowned."

"Thank you, Guardian Croft." I said.

"You are welcome. Princess Belikova, Prince Belikov, please follow me."

" **Why can't we have the same last name?"** Roza asked me.

 **"Babe, if you want to go by Belikov, that is fine with me. It actually makes me ecstatically happy, that you want my last name as your own."**

 **"Really, are you sure you wouldn't mind? I mean, I know it is tradition for there to be an 'ova' at the end of the women's names. But..."**

" **No, my love, I would not mind in the least. As I said, I am thrilled, that you want to take my last name, as your own."**

" **Then that is what I want."**

I saw the smile on her face grow. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She answered.

"Guardian Croft, please be sure to let everyone know, that Roza and our daughters, will go by Belikov. We have decided, that since we will live mostly in America, to use the Americanized naming system."

"Of course, Prince Belikov. I am sorry, I did not know."

"It is fine, you had no way of knowing." 'Especially since we hadn't even discussed it yet,' I thought to myself. Roza looked up at me, and smiled. I raised her hand and kissed it.

"I love you, my beautiful wife."

"As I love you, my handsome husband."

(RPOV)

Everyone, that had flown in, with Dimitri and I, followed Hans to the meeting.

Once we reached the doors of the meeting room, we stopped.

"Everyone, except Princess and Prince Belikov, please go inside and find a seat. But stay together, as best you can, please." Dimitri and I received hugs, handshakes and well wishes, from everyone.

The two of us stood at the door, with all of our guardians, plus Hans and the guardians he brought with him.

"How do you think people will react to us, Comrade?"

"I don't know Roza, but you will be safe, I promise you that."

"I am not worried about me, just you, little Ivan, and Sabina."

"I will protect the three of you, with my life Roza."

"You know, that for us to be safe, you have to be too."

"I am sorry babe, I had forgotten that. I don't know how, but I will keep us all safe."

"You are not a guardian anymore Dimitri, you are just as vulnerable as we are. So please, for me, be careful. I know that we are immortal, but I don't want you taking any unnecessary chances."

"I will babe, I will. I give you my solemn vow, my love. That I will not take any unnecessary chances, with any of our health or lives."

"Thank you, Comrade."

We watched as Hans slipped inside the meeting room. And Alberta walked over and flipped the monitor on. So, we could watch what was going on inside.

" **I am scared Dimitri."**

(DPOV)

My poor Roza, she never admits weakness, to anyone, except for me that is. It made me sooo proud, that she trusted me enough, to show her true self to.

" **My love, everything will be fine. Look into the future, and tell me what you see."** I told her.

(RPOV)

I did as Dimitri suggested, but only as far as this meeting. I was too worried to look any further, for now.

" **What did you see?"**

 **"There will be some, in this meeting, that are not happy that we are the next monarchs. Like about twenty percent of the snobby royals. But most of the people, will be excited and happy, about the possibilities for the future."**

" **Good. Is there anyone specific, we should watch out for?"**

" **The Zeklos clan, are the worst. They will do everything they can, to discredit us, and make us look bad. Especially me."**

" **Well, then we know, that we have to stay as calm and in control, when dealing with them, as possible. Is there anything else?"**

" **No, just a few questions, that are going to involve some in depth answers."**

" **Are they hateful questions?"**

" **No. Just mainly about our powers, my being shadow-kissed, how that came about, and Victor Dashkov."**

" **That doesn't sound too bad."**

" **You're right, as usual."**

I felt my stomach roll, and I covered my mouth, hoping I wouldn't throw up on anyone.

" **Bathroom?"**

"Come on love, I'll show you where it is."

(DPOV)

I quickly led my wife to the nearest bathroom, followed by a dozen guardians.

We made it, just in time. As I held her hair, Alberta got a wet paper towel, and handed it to me. My Roza, threw up for a good ten solid minutes. After she was done, I wiped her face, as she sat in my lap, as I kneeled in the floor.

"Alberta, could you send someone for a toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouth wash really quickly?"

"Of course." I listened as she spoke through her mic. "Celeste, can you bring Princess Belikov a toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash, ASAP?" She stopped talking for a moment and listened. "Thank you, be quick as you can."

"Princess, Prince, Celeste is on her way to get the things you need."

"Alberta, please continue to address me as Dimitri."

"Of course."

"That goes..." Poor Roza, she never got to finish her sentence, before she started throwing up again.

Afterwards, there was a repeat of before. This time, after she caught her breath, Roza continued her sentence. "That goes for me too, Alberta."

Alberta chuckled, "alright Rose." The bathroom door opened, and Celeste walked in, with a pharmacy bag in her hand.

(HPOV) Hans

"Everyone please let me introduce to all of you, Princess and Prince Belikov." I waited for two minutes, but the door never opened. So, I went to see what the holdup was.

I opened the door and walked out. Looking at Yuri, I asked, "where are they?"

He laughed, "morning sickness."

"Huh? Ohhh, ugh. When they get back, please let me know, and I will introduce them again."

"Yes sir."

I went back inside, "I am sorry, there has been a short delay. The Princess and Prince will be with us shortly."

"What kind of delay?" Someone asked.

"That, you will have to ask their majesties."

A few minutes later, I got a call through my earpiece. "They are ready, Guardian Croft."

"Thank you."

I turned back to the audience, "The Princess and Prince Belikov, ladies and gentlemen."

(DPOV)

Roza and I walked in arm in arm, after the short delay, which could not have been helped.

After we were seated the questions began. And the first question was from James Zeklos, that lowlife Jessie's father.

"What was the delay?! I knew a bloodwhore like you, could not take this position seriously."

"Watch how you address my wife, Zeklos! That was your one and only warning." I answered his accusation, with my own fury.

No one, and I mean no one, will ever talk to, about or mistreat my Roza, ever again. Or they will be dealing with a very pissed off, protective, and possessive husband.

"As for what the delay was, it was morning sickness. Would you have preferred, that I walked in and threw up in the floor?"

The women laughed, some of the older men and a lot of the younger men and women, looked confused.

"I don't understandwhy they call it morning sickness, when it is an all-day occurrence. I know thewomen, who are mothers, know what I am talking about. A few of the men, who arelike my husband, also know. The other men, and the younger generation don'tknow. So, I will try to explain it to you. Morning sickness, is a lie, it is anall-day everyday thing. Any other questions or comments, about the delay?" Wewaited, but no one was forth coming. I saw the women who were mothers, in thehall, smile indulgently, at my Roza.


	26. Chapter 26

"Now, as for why we are really here. As you can see, there are microphones in each aisle. If you have a question, go to the nearest mic." Roza took a deep breath, and nodded at Hans.

"Alright everyone, let us begin."

I watched at the people lined up behind each mic, in order to have their questions answered.

The first question, came from Camilla Conta. "How do you propose to be our queen, when you are not even a moroi? You are a filthy low life damphir."

"Actually, I am not a damphir. I was born more moroi than damphir, then when I died, and Lissa brought me back. What little damphir there was in me, became moroi. So, for the last three years, I have been 100% moroi. But now, I am 100% original vampire. Which for those of you that don't know, what that means. Let me enlighten you. It means, that my husband and I, are physically, mentally, genetically, emotionally, and psychologically superior. And all of our descendants will be the same. Also, let me remind you, that damphir are a wonderful and noble race of people. Better than most royals, I have met." Roza narrowed her eyes at Camille, in an accusing look. Like, 'hint, hint, I am talking about you.'

Camille huffed and stomped back to her seat. Her supposed superior attitude squashed, by my Roza. It was actually quite funny, watching my Roza finally being able to put one of those royal snobs in their place.

"Next question." Hans insisted.

"Superior how?" Came a truly curious question, not a hateful one.

"Well as I said, I was born slightly damphir. But through many changes, both my husband and I, have become what we all were thousands of years ago. We have powers and intellect, that reach far beyond anyone's imagination. A long time ago, our people were far more powerful, and a lot smarter, than most are today."

It took everything I had in me, not to laugh, when Roza basically called the royals stupid. And yet, they were too damn dumb to realize, that she had just insulted them.

I could tell by the faces, of the people that arrived with us. That they all knew, she had insulted most of the royals, but they kept it to themselves. They were however, highly amused, that the royals weren't smart enough to figure it out. I actually saw our group from St. Vlad's biting their lip, to keep from laughing.

"Can you demonstrate one of your powers for us?"

"Of course." Roza turned and looked at Eddie, Mason, Chris, and Adrian. "Would you four come up here please?" They did not hesitate.

"Adrian, do you have a firmer grasp on fire magic?"

"Since Chris and I have been practicing, yes."

"Good. I want you and Chris to throw fire balls at Eddie and Mason." Everyone looked shocked. Turning to Eddie and Mason, she said, "please, don't move." They nodded. "Begin when you are ready."

The four of them trusted Roza enough to know, that she would never allow harm to come to any of them. At least not if she could help it.

(RPOV)

Chris and Adrian, threw fireball after fireball, at Eddie and Mason. None of which, penetrated the shield I had placed around them.

"Alright, thank you guys, you can sit down now."

"What was that?" The same man asked.

"I put a shield, around Eddie and Mason, protecting them from Chris and Adrian's fire balls."

"But I thought, that Lord Ivashkov was a spirit user."

"He is, but most spirit users, have a small amount of control over all the elemental magics."

"Can Princess Dragomir, use fire as well?"

"Well, as I said most spirit users can use all the elements, to a certain degree."

"Can we see her, do it?"

"That is up to her, spirit is a very draining and dangerous magic. I do not know if she has been practicing like Adrian has."

Everyone waited for Lissa to respond.

"I have not been using my magic any more than absolutely necessary. Because of the side effects it has on my sister Rose. So, I am sorry but I can't do what Adrian did."

"Oh." The crowed sighed disappointedly.

"We all know from Victor Dashkov's trial, that he kidnapped Princess Dragomir, to get her to heal him. And that due to the bond, between the two of you. That you felt, some of the torture, he subjected her to. But, my question is, how much of it did you actually feel?"

"Every single solitary second of it. I used our bond to track her, so that we could rescue her. Because I was using the bond to track her, I could not block the pain she felt. And because of this, everything she felt, I felt too." I answered, before continuing. "After Victor had Lissa tortured, she healed him, but not completely. There was no way for her to heal him completely. He knew, that he would have to hold her hostage for the rest of her life. So, she could continue to heal him, until she died, from the healings. Although, he didn't care what it would do to her, he knew very well, that it would kill her eventually. But as I said, he didn't care."

"What changes, can we expect from your rule?"

"Quite a few actually. We have already filled all but a few spots on our councils. Although those spots are spoken for, we have as of yet, to ask the last few remaining people. The councils, are just one of the ways we are returning to the old ways. The moroi council, will consist of six royals, and six non-royals. The damphir council will consist of six guardians, and six non-guardian damphir. Any moroi that wishes to fight, be it with their magic, physically, or both. Will be allowed to do so, after they are trained, that is. This will never be mandatory, it will always and only, be strictly voluntary. The distribution of guardians, to _only_ royals, is over. Every moroi, is just as worthy as the next, to be allocated a guardian. There will be no more of this, four or more guardians per shift for royals. All of the guardians, will be reallocated, no more than two per person, per shift. That is one of the reasons, we are in short supply of guardians now..."

"Except for the ruling royal family." Dimitri intervened, and I nodded in agreement. As did most everyone else.

"You can't do that! We royals, are the only ones, worthy of guardians." Said none other than Jessie Zeklos.

I smiled, that imbecile just made things so much easier for us. "Ahhh, Jessie Zeklos, just one of the people I have been looking for." Turning my head, next to Jessie sat Ralph. "And Ralph Sarkozy, another person I was going to search for. I am so glad I don't have to send anyone after you, now both of you come down here." They both shook their heads.

"Either bring yourselves down here, as my wife said, or you will be brought down here." Dimitri growled.

Still they refused to move, the next thing anyone knew. They were lifted out of their chairs, by some unseen force, and flung to mine and Dimitri's feet.

I turned and looked at Dimitri, "did you do that?"

"No, I thought you did." I shook my head.

 **"Mommy Ivan did it."** What the hell?!

" **Who is this?"**

" **I'm Sabina mommy."**

" **Wait, Ivan and Sabina, my unborn twins?"**

" **Yes, mommy."**

" **Alright, thank you Sabina."**

" **You are welcome mommy.**

Again, Jessie and Ralph were jerked up, by their throats. Their faces beginning to turn blue.

"Ivan, my son, you need to calm down." I rubbed my small baby bump, trying to calm my unborn son.

" **They hurt you mommy."**

" **Yes, they did. But please, let your father and I deal with them."**

"Dimitri, talk to your son. See if you can calm him down, he knows what these two have done to me, and he is furious."

Dimitri lay his hands on my stomach and began to talk to our son.

"Ivan, calm down son. Let mommy and I deal with them. I promise you, that they will not _ever,_ hurt your mommy again."

Soon, Ivy relented, and let go of Jessie and Ralph.

"What the hell just happened?!" Bellowed James Zeklos.

"My son, was protecting his mother. Now, after seeing what my unborn son can do. Do you really want to see what his livid father can do?!" Dimitri bellowed back. Causing James to shut his mouth with a snap, and sit back down.

"I didn't think so." With his hand still on my stomach, Dimitri continued.

"Guardians, please lock and block the doors. No one gets out, until we are finished." As soon as he finished giving the orders, the doors were all slammed shut and locked, and five guardians guarded each door.

"The following people, will join Jessie and Ralph. James Zeklos, Ansel Zeklos, Amelia Zeklos..." Dimitri read names from the list, that Randall gave us, for ten solid minutes before he was done. There ended up being seventy-seven people on their knees in front of us. All of them, of course being useless royals.

"You have all been found guilty, of buying, selling, and participating in 'human, damphir, and moroi' slavery and trafficking." Gasps filled the room.

"Jessie, both you and Ralph, bought women that resembled my wife, your soon to be queen." The gasps at that, were twice as loud as the first time.

"Where are they?!" Dimitri demanded.

Both of them shook their heads, not wanting to answer. Just looking in their eyes, I could see, that they were both, still terrified of Dimitri. As they very well should be.

"Either you answer my questions, or my wife pulls the answers from your brain. And trust me, that won't be pleasant for either of you. Now, where are they?" Dimitri's voice, had turned way to calm, for him to actually be calm.

But still they refused to answer. So, I stood up, walked over to them, and did the same with each of them, that I had done with Randall.

(LPOV) Lissa

We all watched and listened, as Jessie and Ralph screamed in agony, as Rose dug into their minds. Looking for the locations, of the women they had bought.

"My God, your both sick son of a bitches!"

"What did you find Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"They have done it three times, once since graduation, one of CHRISTmas break last year, and the third on summer break this past summer. All of them looking like me."

"What did they do with them?"

"They beat two of them to death, they raped another two until they bleed to death, and the last two they hung. They had them held in a basement of one of the Zeklos properties. They planned what to do with them, and did exactly the same thing to them, at exactly the same time. While cheering each other on, and calling the women by my name."

"My God, they are animals."

"Disgusting."

"Do to them, what they did to the women."

Were words I heard all around me, from damphir and moroi alike, and I could't have agreed with them more.

(DPOV)

My God, they are both sick bastards. They are just as bad as Randall.

I don't know, if Iwill ever be able to trust, moroi men around my daughters, but I highly doubtit. Well, moroi men that are not their family. Like Ivan, Chris, Adrian andNathan.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hans, please escort these people, to the most disgusting cells me have. They are not to be treated as royals anymore, because they are stripped of their titles. As well as their money, property, and all their possessions. I want them all questioned. All of their belongings, except for one home, will be sold, all of their personal finances will be confiscated by the crown. That money will be used to help the victims of these atrocious crimes."

Taking a breath, I tried to calm myself. Getting upset, would not help my children.

"After they are questioned, the ones that do not reveal all of their dealing with Randall Taurus, and the location of the people they bought and or sold. Will receive the same treatment as Jessie and Ralph. I can only do a few a day, so it may take a couple of weeks or longer, to go through them all. After that is done, they will all hang. Slavery, is an abominable crime, therefore, it deserves an abominable punishment. I have lists from Randall Taurus, listing everyone he has ever done business, of any kind with. And it would be in your best interest, to come forward, than for me to have to send for you. The punishment, depends on the crime. And there is no need to hide, because we will know where you are. If you run, you will receive the afore mentioned punishment."

"Now that we've dealt with that. Are there any more questions?" Dimitri asked.

A little moroi boy, about eight years old, walked up to the mic. "If you are vampires, does that mean you will feed from the moroi, like the strigoi do?"

Dimitri and I laughed, "no, little man. My wife and I feed only from each other. What is your name?"

"Markham Conta, but you can call me Mark."

"Well, thank you, Mark. But you don't have to worry about our having to feed. It puts no one in jeopardy."

"Ok." Markham shrugged, and returned to his seat.

From there the questions went on for over two hours, until a damphir woman walked up to the mic.

"How do your unborn children, have that much power?"

"Frankly, we didn't know they did. After Ivan did that, our daughter told me that he was the one who did it. Until she spoke up, I thought it was my husband."

"How did she tell you?"

"Dimitri and I have a bond, we can talk to each other with our minds. Just like I can with Princess Dragomir. But, I…we did not know, that I could do the same with our children, until Sabina spoke to me. I thought we could only communicate with our emotions. I mean, I knew I could obviously talk to them, what I did not know, is that they could talk back to me."

Another forty-five minutes of questions passed, until the questions ended. Which I was glad of, because I was getting exhausted.

"My wife and I, would like to thank each and every one of you, for coming out tonight. We hope that you have a good night's rest. Goodnight."

(RPOV)

Over the next week, Dimitri and I were both very busy. With getting ready for the coronation, the following banquet and ball. And also, with getting ready to rule our world.

Dimitri and I had sent a special invitation to Jill and Emily Mastriano. Inviting them to the coronation, banquet, and ball. I slipped a note inside the invitation, asking them to come a few days early. So, Dimitri and I, could spend some time with Jill. I also wrote, that I would send some guardians, and a jet to pick them up.

Jill called a few days later, telling me how excited she was, and that she was proud to be my friend.

It was decided that Dimitri and I would be crowned together, instead of first me then him. But to do this, there needed to be two people to crown us at the same time.

So, aunt Tati called Ekaterina Zeklos and asked if she would crown Dimitri, while she herself crowned me. Our former queen readily and happily agreed. Saying that it was about time we shook up our world, and accomplished things that badly needed to be done.

Dimitri and I, had arranged a meeting with Hans Croft, Mikhail Tanner, Ivan Zeklos, Sonya Karp, Mark, Oksana, Ambrose, Lady Pricilla Voda, Lady Amelia Szelsky, and we were supposed to also meet with Gavin Mainer.

But, we found out, that a few years after Tasha fired him, he was killed by strigoi. So, we were going to have to find someone else to take his place. Chris blamed Tasha for this too, saying that if she hadn't fired him, he would still be alive today.

"We asked you all here today for a very specific and special reason. Hans, Mikhail, we would like to ask that the two of you join the guardian side of our council. Mark, Ambrose, we would like for you to accept positions on the non-guardian side of the damphir council. So, what do you say?" Dimitri, straight forward as always, asked the stunned men.

"Your majesties, I am deeply honored to be asked. But, I don't know if I am the best person to ask." Hans answered.

"We have thought long and hard, about each position. And the other spots on the councils have been accepted. If we didn't think you had something to offer Hans, we would not have asked."

"Then yes, I accept."

"Thank you. Mikhail, what about you"

"Your majesties, I would be greatly honored to do anything I can for you. You brought the love of my life back to me," he said as he turned to look into the eyes of his own soulmate. "And anything I can ever do, to repay you for that, I will do. So, yes, I accept as well."

"There is no need to thank us Mikhail, we just brought her back, to where she truly belongs." I told him.

"Alright, Mark, Ambrose. Would you accept the appointment?" I asked them.

"Your majesties, I too do not know that I have anything to offer."

"Mark, you were a guardian for many years. So, we know, that you have ideas of the things that need to be changed. And other ideas on what needs to be implemented. Almost everyone, who was ever a guardian or a novice, has some ideas about that. You probably even have ideas on how to better improve the novices training." Dimitri replied.

"Dimka, what you say is true." Mark admitted. "And if you really want me, then I would be glad to help. But Oksana and I live in Baia."

"You don't have to live at court to be on the councils. Most of the members of our councils will not live at court. The people that do not live here at court, will be flown in for the meetings."

"Then yes, I accept as well."

"Thank you."

"Ambrose?"

"I hate to repeat an already asked question, but are you sure, that I am the person you need?"

Dimitri and I laughed, before he answered Ambrose's question. "We are sure. We feel that, with your job at the salon. Our people may feel, that you are more approachable, than some of the others of us. And they will more readily talk to you, about things that they will not talk to us about. This will be a big help, in trying to figure out ways to help our people, all of our people."

Ambrose smiled, "then yes, I also accept."

(DPOV)

I turned and looked at my wife, "it seems that our damphir council is complete, milaya."

She lay her chin on my shoulder, "yes, it would seem so."

I leaned over and kissed her gently. Before she spoke, "now, Sonya, Oksana, I pose the same question to the both of you. Will you join the non-royal side of our council?"

"This could be a good way to make Spirit a known, and accepted element in our world. As well as accomplish a great many other things our world needs. And I like Mikhail, would do anything to repay you for restoring me. So, if I can offer any assistance, in any way, I will gladly do so. So, yes, Rose, I also gladly accept." Sonya answered.

"Oksana?"

"Since Mark has already accepted, I see no need in not also doing so. So, yes, I would gladly take a spot on the council." As usual, Oksana is not a woman of many words.

"We had also chosen Gavin Mainer, to join the two of you. But, we found out yesterday, that he was killed by strigoi a while back. So, we will have to come up with someone to take his place. If any of you can think of someone, please let us know." I informed everyone.

"Now, for the royal side of the moroi council. Ivan, Lady Szelsky, Lady Conta. We put forth the same question to the three of you, that we did the others. Will you help us?"

Lady Conta spoke first, "I am deeply touched, and honored to be asked to be on your council. So, yes, I agree."

We turned to look at Lady Szelsky, "Princess Belikov, your mother has taken great care of me and my family, so well and for so long. So, as a way to thank her, and you I also gladly accept the position."

"Thank you, both of you so much. Alright Ivy, the balls in your court, so to speak. What do you say, care to give it a go?" Roza asked.

"I am like Sonya and Mikhail, I owe the both of you so much for restoring me. And I will do anything to thank and repay you, so yes, I will do my best to help you."

"Ivy, you do not need to thank or repay us. You and Sonya, are two of our people, and we will always do whatever we can for our people. Maybe, someday, there will be enough returned, to form a council for them as well." Was my Roza's heartfelt reply.

(RPOV)

"Now, we have to find a replacement for Gavin, and we are all set." Dimitri reminded me.

"Yes, but who to get, I have no idea. We need someone else from the 'working' class. That can give us another prospective."

"Anyone, have any ideas?"

We all sat around thinking for a while. Until we heard, "what about Amanda Miller?" Ambrose asked.

"We don't know her, tell us about her."

"She works two jobs, to support her sick mother, who has Syndovsky's disease. Her father was killed by strigoi when she was thirteen. She works in one of the café, coffee shops in court, she also works at one of the department stores. She is a hard worker, she is smart as a whip, she could have gone to Harvard or Yale and definitely Lehigh. But, her mom got sick, and Amanda refused to leave her. She is just an all-around good person."

I watched Ambrose as he talked about Amanda, and the more he spoke about her, the pinker his aura became. It seems as though, someone has a little crush.

"Can you set up a meeting between her and the councils, tomorrow around 2:00?" Dimitri inquired.

"Yes, tomorrow is her day off."

"Good, have her meet us here, at our palace. But don't tell her why, we need to see her honest reaction, not a planned one."

"Of course, your majesties."

We released our new council members, until tomorrow.

The next day, at 2:00, everyone, at court, on both councils met. Everyone wanting to meet the, hopefully, newest and final member, of the councils.

Ambrose lead Amanda over to us. "Princess and Prince Belikov, this is Amanda Miller, the lady I was telling you about. Amanda, this is Princess Rose Belikov, and her husband Prince Dimitri Belikov. Prince Belikov is better known as former Guardian Dimitri Belikov. And Princess Belikov is better known as novice extraordinaire Rose Hathaway." When Ambrose finished the introductions, Amanda's eyes were bulging, and her mouth was hanging slightly ajar.

"It is a great honor to meet you both. Princess, you are a wonderful role model, to all the young women, throughout our world. I have looked up to you for a while, you are my hero. The way you took Princess Dragomir away, and protected her alone for two years, is phenomenal."

I was stunned that she would say those things to me, the woman who a lot of people called 'Runaway Hathaway' and bloodwhore. Those names not only pissed me off, but they also hurt. Because they had no idea, about why I had done the things that I had done. They didn't know me, so they had no right to judge me.

"Prince Belikov, you are the one people call the battle God. I have also looked up to you. The two of you give a lot of people, who haven't found love. Hope, that it is truly out there, somewhere. So, thank you so much. For that, and for all you have done to protect our people."

"Of course, there is hope. For some people, it is right before their eyes, and yet they still don't see it. Just remember Amanda, where love is concerned, don't overlook anyone. Not even someone, who is right before your eyes."

I felt that Dimitri knew who and what I was talking about. And from the looks on Lissa, Adrian, Sonya, and Oksana's faces, I could tell they knew as well.

"Amanda, do you know why we asked you here?"

"No, your majesty, I have no clue."

"Please have a seat." She sat down in the closest empty chair. "We asked you to come here, because we have a favor to ask you."

"Of course, your majesties, anything I can do to help."

"Roza and I, would like for you to join the non-royal side of the moroi council. Do you think you can do that?"


	28. Chapter 28

Bless her heart, she looked stunned out of her mind. Just like all the other non-royals and non-guardian damphires we had asked.

"Your majesties, I would love to help. But, I am not sure I am qualified for something like that."

"The only qualifications you need, is being a non-royal, and being someone, the people can talk to and connect with. With your jobs, at the café coffee shop and department store. We feel that our people may see you as more approachable than they might see some of the others of us. Which is why we specifically asked you, Mia, Sonya, Oksana, Dr. Oldenzki, and St. Vladimir's headmistress Ellen Kirova. To be the non-royal council. We want people that their peers, feel that they can easily approach, and talk to about anything. And to us, you seem like that type of young lady. If you are worried about your jobs or your mother, don't be. Because your bosses will be glad, to give you the time off for the meetings. And if a meeting happens while you are with your mother. We will send two people, that we trust, to stay with her, while you are in the meeting."

"That is all very generous of you, your majesties."

"So, my wife and I ask you, Amanda, will you help our people?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I can't really refuse, can I?" She asked with a smile. As everyone else chuckled quietly around her.

Everyone, present, welcomed Amanda to our new and finally settled councils.

Before the meeting was dismissed, it was decided that in two days. Everyone would bring their families, that were able to attend, to a celebratory dinner. Celebrating the reconstitution of the councils, and the extending of our families.

(DPOV)

When mama found out about the gathering we were having, she wanted to do the cooking. But Roza and I told her, that there was no way she could cook for over sixty people, and still be ready to be a guest at the dinner as well.

She argued, saying that she wanted to do it. So, we told her she could set up the menu, cook the black bread and a few other dishes. But, she had to be finished by three, so she would have time to rest and get ready for dinner. She'd clapped delightedly, then asked who would serve.

We laughed before telling her, that the wait staff of the palace would do the serving. She tried to object, but Roza convinced her.

"Mama, if we don't let them do their jobs, they will lose them. Then how will they feed their families?"

That shut my mother down instantly. She hadn't thought of that, she had only thought of how much she loved to cook for her friends and family.

Our lives progressed, over the next week. A lot of things about our world changed, some people were happy with the changes, some were not. But as I told my Roza, 'you can't please everyone.'

We had gone to Roza's doctor today, for her second ultrasound. Where we got pictures of our children. We got five pictures, but after the appointment, we went and had twenty copies made. When we arrived home, we handed them out to our families. My family arrived a week after Roza and I had.

Roza's coronation gown was finally finished, as was my uniform. Just in time for our coronation, next week. It had to be put off for a few weeks, because Roza was having terrible bouts of morning sickness. It was so bad, that much to her irritation, she had been put on bed rest. As she was too weak, to get around by herself. Now she was past that, thank God, so the coronation was back on track.

Finally, today was the day, the day my beautiful wife became queen, and I become her king.

Roza and I stood outside the throne room, surrounded by our guardians. Today was going to be a long, and nerve wracking day.

Tatiana had informed us, that one or both of us had to make a speech, after we were crowned. I pleaded with Roza to do it, because I wasn't comfortable, talking in front of large crowds. While she was used to being the center of attention. Thankfully, after a little negotiating, she agreed.

Of course, our kind of negotiating, wasn't the usual type of negotiating, that everyone else did. No, our type of negotiating, was more the, who gets to be the dominate one in the bedroom for the next week, type of negotiating.

Although it was my turn, I gave in to letting her take my turn too. Which would mean three straight weeks of my dominate Roza. And God, when she was dominating, she was really dominating. And I loved every fucking second of it.

Now, I just had to get my mind off of her dominating me, and back to our coronations. Which with her standing beside me, dressed like _that_ , wasn't easy. I could not believe the dress she wore, it had me floored the moment I first saw her in it, and I still couldn't get back up.

She wore a red mermaid high neck cap sleeves rubies and crystal sweep train dress. The sleeves were mesh covered in rubies and crystals, the midsection was also mesh, all the way around her sides, on the mesh on her stomach were more rubies and crystals. The color around her throat was almost solid rubies, with the exception of crystal X's all the way around. A pendant of rubies and crystal hung from the collar. The upper bodice was more mesh, with a sweetheart neckline. All over the back of the bodice was mesh, almost completely covered in rubies and crystals. The dress also had a slit, which stopped about three inches above mid-thigh.

"Prince, Princess, Queen Tatiana is about to start her speech, would you like to watch?"

"Yes, thank you Guardian Sullivan."

Guardian Sullivan turned the monitor on, so we could watch Tatiana's speech.

(TPOV)

"We are all here today, to crown my niece Princess Rosemarie Esmeray Hathaway-Mazur-Ivashkov-Belikov, queen. And my nephew in law Prince Dimitri Alexie Belikov, king. My nephew will be the first king we have had, in almost two hundred years. Today, we also set another milestone in our history. Today, we crown our first original vampires, as our monarchs, in over two thousand years. This is also, the first time, we will be doing simultaneous crowning's. I will be crowning my niece, and at the same time, our former queen Ekaterina Zeklos will be crowning my nephew. Let me introduce to all of you, Princess and Prince Belikov."

The footmen opened the doors, and in walked Rose and Dimitri, hand in hand. They were led by their head royal guardian Alberta Petrova, surrounded by thirty-nine of their remaining guardians, and followed by their second in charge, Guardian George Steel.

Thirty-nine guardians, would give them eight guardians per six-hour shift. Plus, an extra seven for days off and in case someone is injured. Plus, the head and second in command, they had a grand total of forty-one guardians. Hopefully, that will be enough to keep them safe.

Everyone, kneeled as soon as Rose and Dimitri walked into the throne room.

Once they were on stage, Ekaterina and I motioned to the pillows, they were to kneel on, at the front of the stage, and said, "please kneel."

Still hand in hand, they knelt on the pillows, then we began.

"Princess Rosemarie/Prince Dimitri, I ask you, do you vow to put your people first?" We asked together.

"I do." Rose answered in Russian, Romanian, Turkish, Scottish Gaelic, and English. Because she had ancestors from each of those former countries, and she was raised in the US. Although she is Turkish by birth.

"I do." Dimitri stated in Russian and English. Russian because all of his ancestors were Russian, and English because that is where he now resides.

"Princess/Prince, are you willing to give your life for your people?"

"I am." They both said together.

Although with them being immortal, that would be a difficult task. But one I knew, they would still give their all in.

"Princess/Prince, do you vow, to always do everything within your power, to protect and honor your people?"

"I do."

"Princess/Prince, are you willing to do whatever it takes, to make sure, that the moroi, and damphir races flourish and thrive, in the future?"

"I am."

"I finally ask, do you, Princess Rosemarie Esmeray Hathaway-Mazur-Ivashkov-Belikov, voluntarily accept the mantle of queen, to the damphir and moroi world?"

"I do."

"I finally ask, do you, Prince Dimitri Alexie Belikov, voluntarily accept the mantle of king, to the damphir and moroi world?"

"I do."

"Who are Princess Belikov's birth family?"

"I am." Replied, Janien, Nathan and Adrian.

"Who are Prince Belikov's birth family?"

"I am." Answered Olena, Yeva and all three of Dimitri's sisters, with tears in their eyes. Tears of pride, I imagine.

"Who is the head royal guardian for Princess and Prince Belikov?" I asked.

"I am." Answered an extremely proud Guardian Alberta Petrova.

"Who is the second in command, of Princess and Prince Belikov's guardians?" Ekaterina asked.

"I am." Answered Guardian Steele.

"So be it." Ekaterina and I said together.

Ekaterina and I lifted crowns from a pillow, held by Nathan. And placed them on the heads of our new monarch's.

"I now surrender reign of our empire, to you, my niece and nephew. Rise, her royal majesty, Queen Rosemarie Esmeray Hathaway-Mazur-Ivashkov-Belikov and King Dimitri Alexie Belikov. Never shall you kneel to anyone again, from this day forth, every knee is to kneel, as every head shall bow, to you. Everyone kneel to our new queen, Queen Rosemarie Esmeray Hathaway-Mazur-Ivashkov-Belikov, and our new king, King Dimitri Alexie Belikov."

Everyone in the room, except the on-duty guardians, were on their knees, to our new king and queen. Although, everyone bowed their heads, in respect.

"Rise." Rose and Dimitri said in one united and powerful voice, never once, having relinquished the others hand.

"As you all know, one of the two monarchs must give a speech." I turned to Rose and Dimitri, "who will give the speech?"

"I will." Rose answered.

(RPOV)

After Dimitri and everyone else, sat down, Dimitri on the king's throne, I began my speech. "I must admit, this is something, that neither Dimitri nor I, ever saw coming." The people laughed.

"I realize that for some of you, this is an odd thing to have happened. Trust me, it is for Dimitri and myself, as well. I would like you all to know, that we have finished reconstituting our councils. I ask, that the members of our councils please rise, and make their way to the foot of the dais. I want everyone to know who you are, that way, should they need to talk to you, they will know where to go."

Every member of both of our councils, came to stand in front of me, at the foot of the dais. "Thank you all so much."

Looking back at the audience, I continued with my speech. "You will notice, that as we said, the moroi council is not all royal anymore. Neither is the damphir council, all guardians. We chose the people we did, for several different reasons. We thought that the non-royals and damphir in our world, would be more comfortable talking to these people. The members of the non-royal council, all have jobs in what some people consider, the more approachable sector, of our world. We have the headmistress from St. Vladimir's Academy Ellen Kirova, the lady standing next to her, is Sonya Karp, former professor at St. Vlad's. Dr. Oldenzki is the doctor at St. Vlad's academy. Oksana, lives in Russia, she is a homeopathic healer."

There was no need for them to know, that Oksana was a spirit wielder, at least not yet.

"Mia Rinaldi is about to start college, majoring in business. And Amanda Miller works two jobs here at court, to take care of her ailing mother." I said, giving a little information on each member, before continuing on to the next.

"When you leave today, there are pamphlets at each door, telling you a little about each of the new members of our councils, and how to contact them. Please, don't leave without picking up one of those pamphlets. If you should ever lose your pamphlet, you can obtain another, at council headquarters. Thank you to the non-royal side of our moroi council, you may retake your seats."

After they sat down, I continued, "For the royal side of our council, they are as follows, Princess Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, I am sure you all know her. Also on this section of the council, is Lord Christian David Ozera, Lord Adrian Maximillian Ivashkov, Lady Amelia Szelsky, Lady Pricilla Voda, and Lord Ivan Zeklos. Please, do not consider them unapproachable, just because they are royals. Royals are no better than anyone else. Anyone that tells you differently, is lying to you. You may all take your seats now, and thank you."

I again waited, when they were all seated, I again continued. "I also want to introduce to you, the non-guardian side of the damphir council. Ladies and gentlemen, you all know my mother, retired guardian Janien Hathaway, this is Eddie Gabriel Castile, he graduated second in our class at St. Vlad's. The gentleman standing next to him, is Mason LaDale Ashford, he graduated third in our class. Next is retired guardian Mark, he is husband to Oksana, next to him is Ambrose, who works in the royal salon, and last but certainly not least, of the non-guardian side of the council, is retired guardian and my grandmother in law Yeva Belikova. Most of you know, or have heard of Rhonda, the court seer, well, she and Yeva share a gift. Which I am sure, you have all figured out what that is. Thank you all, please be seated."


	29. Chapter 29

This was the last part of the councils, which is good.

"For the final section of the councils, the following men and women are the guardian side of the damphir council. Head Royal Guardian Alberta Petrova, Alberta was the head guardian at St. Vlad's, Yuri Maslov, who is also a guardian at St. Vlad's, Celeste Williams, also a guardian at St. Vlad's, Guardian Emil Cisco, another guardian from St. Vlad's, Guardian Mikhail Tanner, who is a court guardian, and finally, head court guardian, Guardian Hans Croft. Those are the members of our councils, and as I said before, they are all approachable. So, if you have any worries, concerns or ideas, about anything that could help our people. Please bring them to someone, on one of the council's attention. Thank you all, please resume your previous positions."

Once they had all gotten back to where they were supposed to be, I once again began to speak. This time with determination, to have myself heard and understood.

"Ladies, gentlemen, moroi and damphir alike, hear me and hear me well. We are all that are left, of a once great and mighty nation. And form this day forth, we will pull together and act as such!" The room burst into applause, holding up my hand I asked for silence.

"The human world, is in constant turmoil and continuous war. We will not, I repeat, we will _not_ , be like them. Our civilization is as old as theirs, but we will not descend into chaos, as they have. We will do the exact opposite; we will once again, become the great nation that we used to be. From this day forth, we become a united nation, once again!" Everyone in the meeting hall stood, and applauded so loud the window panes shook.

"No longer, will we be a nation divided by race, money, titles, snobbery or cruelty. The initiative of allowing moroi to fight, and help protect themselves, and the ones they love. Will help bring us closer together as a nation. If you do not want to fight, as you have already been told, you do not have to. But, for the brave souls, that undertake this quest, then I salute you. We will find a way, for you to use your magic, whatever specialty that may be, to help protect yourself and those you care about. Mason Ashford, is opening a self-defense school, for both moroi and damphir, here at court. With the help of Eddie Castile, Lord Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi and my sister in law, Victoria Belikova. Those of you that wish, when the school opens, please feel free to sign up for classes. Any and all guardians, that wish to lend a hand in the training, in your spare time, please contact Mason. I am sure, that he will appreciate any and all the help he could get."

A chant broke out, "Queen Rose! Queen Rose! Queen Rose!" That continued for about five minutes, until I once again, raised my hand asking for silence.

"Every moroi that wishes, before the school opens. Training will begin, in both magic defense and offence as well as physical endurance, offence and defense. In one of the gyms here at court, check the bulletin boards, and court website for times and places. If there are any academy students, that wish to learn, there will also be classes set up at each academy. They will be outside of regular class times, so as not to interfere with regular classes. Once you are trained, if you pass the tests that are set forth for you. Then and only then, will you be allowed to fight, alongside your guardians. If someone does not pass the tests the first time, they may continue to train, until they do. Going back to the old ways in this, will save lives, both moroi and damphir. It will also help to make us strong again. The strigoi will be afraid of us again, just as they should have always been!" Again, the applause and cheers shook the building, all the way to its very foundation.

"All damphir, are allowed to love and be with whoever they wish, as long as the feelings are returned. The same goes for the moroi, but only as long as the feelings are returned. And both parties are over the age of sixteen. Anyone, attempting to force, or manipulate someone's else's emotions, will be sent to Tarasov for five years. If it happens again, it will be for life. I will not tolerate, the moroi taking advantage of the damphir, any longer. And let me assure, those of you that don't already know this. Just because a damphir, decides not to become a guardian, it does not make them any less a part of our society. It also does not mean that they are, I hate this word, bloodwhores. If that is what you think of non-guardian damphires, or female damphires at all. Then I can, and will, show you the difference. All of my life, I was called a bloodwhore, simply because the moroi thought I was a damphir. Although I wasn't, those words didn't hurt me any the less. And things like that will not be tolerated anymore!"

Another burst of applause, and cheers broke out in the room. I could hear people stomping their feet, in a show of their support for my words.

I let my eyes pass over Dimitri, he was smiling bigger than I had ever seen before. I could see tears of pride, and love in his eyes, as he watched me. I could feel his pride, that the love of his life, was going to make the changes, that have been needed in our society for centuries.

Looking back to those gathered, I said, "Never think, for one moment, that I expect the moroi to act any more civilized, than I expect the damphir to behave. I expect everyone, to act as they should. And I will not ever, show any more leniency for one race, than I will for the other. As I said, starting today, we are all the same, I don't see races, I see people. Another thing, if anyone is found, to have turned strigoi of their own free will. Wellll, let's just say, that when they are found. I will make the Salem witch trials, look like a walk in the fucking park!"

(DPOV)

The room again shook to its very foundation, as the people cheered and applauded for my beautiful wife. I was so proud of her, it hurt. I could never get people to follow me like this, not with just my words.

That is just one thing, that has always astounded me about my Roza, she is a natural born leader. People will follow her into the depths of hell itself. Simply because they have the faith and belief in her, that she will lead them safely back out.

Even at the academy, during the attack and rescue, even the guardians were willing to follow her and her orders. Simply because they believed in her, and her skills and abilities, to do whatever she set out to do.

"Does anyone have any questions?" My beautiful wife asked.

"You said that Mr. Castile graduated second in your class, and Mr. Ashford third, so who graduated first in the class?"

I could see the blush of embarrassment, flood my wife's cheeks.

"That would be my wife." I proudly answered for her.

A silent shock, descended over the crowed for a moment, before the questions started again.

"Why are you so much better than the others?"

"Two reasons actually. One, is that I had the best mentor to ever be a guardian." She answered, turning to look at me. "Two, is because of my shadow-kissed abilities."

"I thought Ivan Zeklos and Sonya Karp were strigoi."

"They were, but my husband and myself can restore strigoi to their former selves."

"Have you finished interrogating everyone involved with Randall Taurus's crimes?"

"No, due to complications with my pregnancy, I have had to be on bed rest for the last couple of weeks. Which is why the coronation had to be postponed. But, I intend to get back to it soon."

"Has all of the people he had kidnapped, been found?"

"The ones that were still alive, yes."

"Do you know how many he had kidnapped?"

"Almost three thousand."

Gasps, and 'oh my God's', filled the throne room

"How many were found alive?"

"Two thousand and fourteen."

Stunned silence once again filled the room.

"Have you been able to recover any of the bodies?"

"Not many, less than one hundred, actually. We are afraid, that some, if not all of the others, were cremated."

My Roza's answer was met with more silence. I knew this was a difficult thing for my Roza to talk about. Because, for some unknown reason, she felt responsible for Randall having done this. Even though, he had been doing this, since she was just fourteen years old.

(RPOV)

"Are there any more questions?"

"Can you tell us your plans, on dealing with the strigoi?"

"I am sooo glad someone asked that question." She exclaimed excitedly, while clasping her hands in front of her. Making everyone laugh.

"My husband and I, have thought long and hard about this. And we have made a few decisions. The first, was obviously teaching the moroi to help defend themselves. The second, is a bit more detailed, as you no doubt now know, that Dimitri and I, can restore strigoi to their former selves. So, we decided, that if we are attacked, here at court, we will restore all of those, that attack, at once…"

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, for us, it is."

"Now, as for what we are going to do, away from court. We are going to be mobilizing strike teams, who are going to go out in the field and destroy the strigoi, taking the fight to them. These teams will consist of ten guardians, and hopefully, once the moroi are trained, some of them will volunteer to join the teams. But this, like learning to fight, will only ever be voluntary. We are hopeful, that there will be enough moroi volunteers, to be able to have at least one moroi per specialty on each team."

No one said anything, so I continued.

"The object of these missions, will be to end the threat of the strigoi, once and for all. If by some chance, a member of a team is turned, that member is to be wrapped in charmed silver chains. And the nearest spirit user, is to restore them. If Dimitri and I are the closest, then we will come and restore them ourselves."

This statement, must have shocked them, because most gasped, but they all looked stunned at my words.

"Dimitri and I, do not put ourselves above anyone else. We are in this fight, just as much as everyone else. Once the strigoi, that get close to court are restored, they will receive treatment and therapy. I do not know how it feels returning from something like that, and I pray that I never have to find out. Dimitri and myself, can't be turned, but unfortunately the people we care about can be. That is what I meant, by I hope that I never have to find out. I know that it won't be easy for the restored to return to main stream society, right away. And we must respect their needs and help them in any way that we can. If the damphir, that were guardians, wish to return to their guardian positions, so be it. If not, after all that they have been through, we must respect that decision. We owe it to them, after an ordeal like that, to let them do and be what they need to."

I saw several people nodding in the crowd. However, the snobby royals, which there were thankfully less than thirty percent of the royals, looked upset by this information.

"As I said, we are all in this fight together. So, we must pull together as a nation, and protect each other. There is no more of that, 'they come first' bullshit. From now on, we all come first. We will leave no one behind!"

The whole room roared with approval.

"Now, for our communities and academies. The communities that are strictly moroi and damphir, will be fortified. By this I mean, we will have impenetrable, fifteen-foot-high, walls built around them." I watched everyone's reactions to my words carefully.

"On these walls, we will place huge ultra violet lights, as well as cannons and Gatling guns, that can shoot cannon balls filled with charmed silver stakes and bullets, as well as ultra violet tipped bullets. The guns will also shoot charmed miniature stakes and the ultra violet bullets." The guardians looked impressed, while most of the moroi looked confused.

"Also, from now on, every guardian and trained moroi, will be given guns, that shoot ammunition of the same type. We have some weapon designers working on this right now. The academies, will all be upgraded to include the same type of fortifications. As previously stated, classes will be given at the academies for the moroi students that wish to learn to fight. The people that do not live in strictly damphir and moroi communities. We implore you, to either move to one, or move to court. We cannot fortify communities that contain humans." I saw several people nod their heads.


	30. Chapter 30

"We are also going to be expanding court, to make room for more people. Next question, please."

"You said, that damphir will be allowed to be in relationships with each other. But, what good is that, if they cannot produce a child?"

"One, damphir have always been allowed relationships with whomever they please. That has never been against the law, even though they were told that it was. Also, being in a relationship, is not to benefit others. You are in a relationship, because of what you feel for the other person. Secondly, we have scientists, that are working on figuring out a way for two damphir to procreate. Should that become a reality, the children of two damphir, will be stronger, faster, more agile and smarter, than what the damphir are now. Some strides have already been made, so it shouldn't be long, before that becomes a reality."

Cheers broke out throughout the room, so loud, that the entire room shook.

"But if the damphir can reproduce together, what will make them protect us?"

That questioned pissed me off. The royals are still trying to force everyone to do as they wished for them to.

"You shouldn't be looking for a way to _make_ them protect you. You should be searching for a way to get them to _want_ to protect you."

"How do we do that?"

"Try being nice to them for starters. Paying them what they deserve, giving them time off, when they need or want it. Try encouraging them to be happy."

"Will that work?"

Dimitri and I laughed, "it is better than trying to force them to protect you. Talk to your guardians, find out what they need and want. Every guardian is their own person, they are not carbon copies of each other. They have feelings, wants, needs, desires and dreams, they are not emotionless robots. Find out what makes your guardian happy, what makes them tick, their hobbies, their families, the things they care about. Things like this, could encourage them to fight harder for you, if the need should arise."

I saw most of the guardians, around the room, nodding.

"Are there any more questions?"

No one said anything, so I continued.

"In that case…" I lifted my hand for Dimitri to join me at the front of the stage. When he did, I began our farewell. "…we would like to thank you all, for coming out today, and celebrating this happy occasion with us. Please, don't forget the banquet and ball tonight. We hope that you all have a good rest of your day, thank you again."

Thankfully, the coronation, had been held at nine a.m. So, we had the rest of the day, to deal with Jill and Emily. Hopefully, also being able to get a little rest afterwards.

 **"** **Lissa, you and Chris, bring Jill and Emily, to our office right after this."**

 **"** **Ok."**

"Everyone, please kneel, for our new queen and king." Hans Croft ordered.

Dimitri and I walked out of the throne room, hand in hand, and headed straight to our office.

Once we arrived, Dimitri turned to Alberta, "Guardian Petrova, please dismiss the not on current shift guardians. They will need some rest before their shifts begin."

"Yes, your majesty."

"It's still Dimitri, Alberta."

She smiled, "alright Dimitri."

Dimitri and I walked into our office, which also held a small bedroom bathroom and kitchen inside.

While waiting for the others, to arrive. Dimitri and I went into our bedroom to change, into what we considered normal clothes.

We both put on black jeans, Dimitri put on his new cowboy boots, that I bought him as a coronation gift. His boots had silver tips, that if need be, a stake popped out from inside. While I put on a pair of Jimmy Choo's, he bought me. We had them modified, the heels were now stakes. I wore a red off the shoulder double strap halter neck top. While he put on a black button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. I swear, he looks so sexy like that. But then, my husband looks sexy, no matter how he is or isn't dressed.

After we were dressed, Dimitri took me into his arms.

"I am so proud of you milaya."

"Why?"

"That was a wonderful speech. You informed them all, of the things we needed them to know. You kept your cool, you were gentle, calm, loving and caring in your words and actions. You are an amazing woman, my love."

"Thank you. I did almost loose it, when that man asked how to _make_ , the guardians protect them."

"I know, I felt it. I also felt the children sending you calming thoughts and feelings."

"Yes, they did. I also heard you telling me to stay calm."

"I didn't know if you were listening, but I tried to help you stay calm."

"I am, and always will be, listening to you, Dimi."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, babe."

A few semi-chaste kisses later, we went back into our office, to wait for Lissa, Chris, Emily and Jill.

Dimitri and I were sitting on the sofa, in each other's arms talking, when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Dimitri called out.

"Your majesties, Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera, Emily and Jill Mastrano are here to see you." Guardian Cody Zulrich informed us.

"Let them in, please, Guardian Zulrich." Was Dimitri's answer.

When they walked in, the ladies each curtsied and bowed their heads, while Chris just bowed at the waist. "Your majesties."

"Rise." When they did, he continued. "Please, come have a seat. We have somethings to discuss."

The four of them, sat on the sofa facing us.

"Milaya, would you care to begin?"

"Thank you, Dimi."

"Emily, Jill, we asked you to come today, because there is something important, that needs to be brought to light."

I turned and looked Emily dead in the eyes, "I know, that you know, what I am talking about."

"I am sorry your majesty, but I have no idea."

"Are you sure? Because Dimitri, _Lissa_ , Chris and I all know."

Emily's eyes widened in fear, when she heard me emphasize Lissa's name.

"I am sure, that you want to be the one to reveal this information."

"No, please."

"I am sorry Emily, it has to be this way. Lissa, can't lawfully take her place on the council, without acknowledgment and acceptance of there being a blood relative."

"I have protected her from the hateful and back stabbing world of the royals, all of her life. She doesn't need to be mixed up in that." Emily began to cry.

"I will not allow her to get mixed up in the political part of our world. Unless she wishes to. The new laws we have just put in motion, and the creation of the new councils, will reduce the pettiness and backstabbing. Emily, as much as I hate to say this. Either you tell her, or we do. Which do you prefer?"

"Is there no other way?" She asked, her eyes begging for a way around this.

"No, I am afraid that there isn't. This has to be done, now."

Emily started crying harder, "mom, what's going on? What's wrong?" Jill asked, as she wrapped her mother in her arms.

"I…I…I can't" She sobbed.

Jill turned to me, "Rose, what's going on?"

"Ask your mother Jilly, if she can't or won't tell you, then I will."

"Mom…mom what is going on? Why are you crying?"

Emily looked up at Jill, and cupped her cheeks, "my sweet baby girl." Then hugged her tightly. After Emily cried for a while, she again looked at Jilly.

"Baby, I have to tell you something, but please, don't hate me. I only did it to protect you, and keep you safe. Because I love you so so much."

"Mama, I could never hate you."

Emily sighed, and took Jill's hands in hers. "You have asked, so many times, about your father. And each time you asked, I put you off, saying that when the time was right, I would tell you. Well, it seems as though, I can't put it off any longer."

We all saw the look of confusion on Jill's face.

"Your father…was Prince Eric Dragomir."

Jill's face went from confused to upset, in nothing flat. Standing, she walked across the room, putting some distance, between herself and Emily.

"Why…why did you never tell me the truth? I will never get to know him now! You lied to me, all of my life, you have lied to me. How could you? Did he not want me?"

Emily tried to get close to Jill, but Jill walked away again. I couldn't say that I blamed her, I knew how it felt, to have your father hidden from you.

"Oh baby, of course he did. He loved you, with all his heart. It was my fault, I didn't want you mixed up in the world royal politics. They could have used you against him. If anyone knew about you, someone could have taken you, and used you to force him to do something he didn't want to, something he didn't think was right or just. I know that I have lied to you, by not telling you, who you truly are. But I did it to protect you."

"Did you really, or did you do it to protect yourself?"

"What…what do you mean?" Now Emily was confused. But, I knew what was coming.

"You slept with a married man mom. How did you think people would react, when they found out? Hmm? Would they call you a homewrecker, a slut, a whore? Did you let him feed from you too?!"

With each word, Jill tore her mother's heart to pieces.

"Jill!" Dimitri, Lissa, Chris and I exclaimed.

I walked over and took her by the hand.

"She did what she thought was best for you, at the time. I, more than anyone else, knows exactly how you feel. My mother, hide my father from me, for seventeen years. She only told me who he was, after I made my first kills. I pretty much called her every name in the book, and I didn't speak to her for months."

I sighed sadly, "Then, when I almost lost Dimi in the caves, on the rescue mission. I knew what the fear of almost losing someone, I loved more than life itself, felt like. So, I sat down with my mother, and allowed her to explain why she'd done, what she did. I did not like her answers, but I understood them. You have lost your father and your brother, but you still have your mother and your sister. Don't let yourself loose, or almost loose them, before you listen to what she has to say. She loves you Jilly. She would not have done any of this, if it weren't to protect you."

"But Rose, how can I ever believe anything she ever says to me again?"

"That is one of the questions, that I asked my own mother."

"What did she say?"


	31. Chapter 31

"She gave me her word as a guardian, that no matter what, she would never lie to me again. It took some time, but I did eventually forgive her, and she has never lied to me again. My mother and father, did what they did, out of their love for me and their fear for my safety. Just as Emily did for you."

Jill turn and looked at Emily. "I will listen to you, but you must promise, to never lie to me, about anything, ever again."

"I promise baby, I promise. Thank you so much, for being willing to hear me out."

"You should thank Rose, because if it weren't for her, I would never speak to you again." Jill told her mother honestly.

Emily turned to me, "thank you, your majesty, thank you so much."

"You're welcome Emily, just don't lie to her again. Because if you do, I can almost guarantee, that you will never have any contact with her, ever again. And call me Rose, please."

"Thank you again, Rose. I will never lie to my baby again, I have learned my lesson."

"Good. Jill, would you like to say hello to your big sister?"

"Yes." She sobbed.

Just then, Lissa ran over and hugged Jill. The two of them stood there, in each other's arms, crying and swaying side to side, together for a while. Before Lissa said, "the four of us should go back to my apartment, and talk."

"Yes, please." Jill replied.

Before leaving, all three of them hugged and thanked me. After they left, I again joined Dimitri on the sofa.

"Once again, I am so proud of you, my love. You handled that beautifully. Letting Jill in, and letting her see, that she is not the only one, that had been lied to about their father. That seemed to help her immeasurably, milaya moya."

"I hope so, because that is not a fun feeling to have."

"I understand, my love."

"I think I need a nap, before we need to start getting ready for tonight."

He laughed, "I understand, that too, my love. What time are your hair and make-up people supposed to show up?"

"Five."

"I will set an alarm for three, that way, we can get a nice relaxing bath, before they show up." Dimitri said, as we teleported to our bedroom, in our palace, hand in hand.

"Thank you, Dimi."

"There is nothing to thank me for."

We stripped down, to our underwear, and got into bed. Once I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms, it didn't take but a few minutes, until we were both fast asleep.

(DPOV)

I woke up, before the alarm. But I lay there, and watched my wife sleep in my arms. This is one thing, I would never tire of, watching her sleep soundly and safely, in my arms. Another thing that would never grow old to me, was being able to call her my wife. And soon, the mother of my children.

I never told Roza this, but I had dreamed of making her my wife, pretty much from the moment we met. I know she wouldn't believe me, because I fought our love sooo hard, in the beginning. But deep down, I knew it was a lost cause, I was hers, as soon as I saw her. Just as I soon found out, she was mine.

I remember the first time she was in my arms. It was the night we met, when I had caught her, and kept her from hitting that curb, in Portland. The feel of her in my arms, even then, had made my heart race frantically.

Even in our trainings, every time we touched. It had taken everything I had, not to pull her against my body, and kiss her beautiful full lips. Until we both forgot our own names.

When I had her pinned against the wall, and she'd kissed me. I never wanted it to end. In that moment, I wanted nothing more, than to keep kissing her, and make love to her for the rest of my life.

Roza, is my wild and passionate woman, and I love her, more than anything in the world.

The alarm brought me out of my revelry, of our past.

"Roza, my beautiful wife, you need to get up. We need to take our bath, before everyone starts to arrive." I told her between kisses to her neck and upper chest.

She just moaned, and turned over. I followed her, spooning her. I started to kiss her naked neck, back and shoulder, to awaken her.

"Baby, you need to get up. I know you don't like having your sleep interrupted, but we have to get ready for the banquet and ball."

I felt her wiggle her ass against my cock, waking up another part of my anatomy. It would never cease to amaze me, that the slightest touch, or word from her, could set my body on fire with desire.

I knew one sure fire way to wake her up.

I cupped her tummy, where our children rested, and ground my cock against her hot firm ass. Much to my delight she moaned, and returned the movement, grinding her ass against me.

"Baby, if you get up now, we can make love in the tub, before the others get here."

"Mmmm." She turned her head, and pepped at me salaciously, over her shoulder. "Go turn the water on, then come get me, and carry me to the tub."

This was what I had done for her, on the mornings after our late nights, at the academy. Which just so happened to be most of them, after we had given in to our love.

Chuckling I said, "I'll be right back baby."

"Mmm'kay."

With one last kiss to her shoulder, I got out of bed, and went to turn on our bath. I made sure it was at our favorite temperature, and about an inch deep, before I went back to our bedroom, to collect my wife.

When I walked back in, I saw my wife, once again sound asleep and curled up under the sheet. Chuckling quietly, I gently removed the sheet, and lifted my beautiful wife in my arms, and carried her into the bathroom.

Standing her up, next to the tub. I kissed her awake. I felt her smile, against my lips. As we kissed, I stripped us both of our underwear, and stepped into the tub, with my angelic wife, in my arms.

Roza and I loved each other, in the tub, until the water started to cool. After which, we took a shower, and washed each other. The only words, that were ever spoken, were the repeated, 'I love you's.' Although there was lots of touches and kisses, both given and received.

It wasn't long, after that wonderful bath and shower, that Roza's hair and make-up people arrived.

"Dimi?"

"Yes love?"

"Would you mind getting a facial with me?" I must have looked at her, like she'd lost her mind.

"I know how rugged and manly you are, how macho and all. But I would really like for you to do this with me. I've never had this done before, and I would feel much better if you were there doing it with me."

Now how in the hell, was I ever supposed to say no to something like that?

"If that would make you feel better, then so be it."

I actually think she planned this, because there just so happened to be enough people to do both of us at the same time.

"Did you plan this Roza?"

She laughed, "yes, I will admit that I did. You have to learn to be pampered to Dimi. While we are on the subject…" She brushed her fingers through my hair. And I leaned into her touch.

God, I loved her touch, I actually craved it. When I felt her fingernails scrape my scalp, I moaned, which made her giggle.

"…would it bother you, if I asked you to start wearing your hair down? Unless you're working out, of course."

"Do you prefer it down?"

"Yes, that way, I can run my fingers through it, any time I feel like it." She answered, as she did just that, again.

Taking her hand from my hair, I brought it to my lips, and kissed each finger, before also kissing the back and palm of her hand.

"So be it. I love you Roza, and I will do anything for you, my beautiful wife and soulmate."

"Thank you, so much milaya moy. And just in case you didn't know, I love you too."

When it came time, for Roza to get her hair done, the hairdresser asked her.

"Would you prefer your hair up or down, your majesty?"

"Down." We said together, then caught each other's eyes in the mirror, and laughed.

After we had both gotten facials, manicure and pedicures and Roza got her hair and makeup done. The room cleared of extra people.

Making our way back to our bedroom, I asked Roza. "Have you decided which dress you are going to wear tonight?" She had gotten two dresses made, but was having great difficulty figuring out which one she wanted to wear.

"Yes, I have. But you will have to wait and see, with everyone else."

I pouted playfully at her, "that isn't fair."

"If you're a good boy, I might let you get an early glimpse."

"Babe, you know, more than anyone else, that I am no _boy_."

She glanced down to the region of my cock and smirked. "I definitely know, that you are no _little_ boy, in any way, shape or form, my love." Licking her lips, she giggled.

"I never knew, that being pregnant made you even hornier." She told me.

"I have heard that it does, but you would have to tell me, if that's true or not."

"Oh, trust me Comrade, it is definitely true." During our conversation, we had walked into our bedroom, and she'd shoved me down on our bed.

"I want you so bad right now, my walls are throbbing, and I am soaking wet."

I groaned, God when she talked like that, it turned me on so fucking much, it was difficult to control myself.

"Roza, my love, you know what it does to me, when you talk like that."

She smiled temptingly, "oh, I know. So now, you are in the same boat as I am."

"But my love, you can hide your physical reactions, I can't. Everyone will be able to see how badly I want you."

"You forget, the moroi have an excellent sense of smell. So, I can't hide my reaction to you either."

"True, I do forget that sometimes. Oh well, everyone already knows that we love each other impossibly. It is to be expected that we desire each other the same way."

"What has happened to my shy and private Comrade?" She laughed.

"He made love to his fiancé and wife, in front of that killer whore, Tasha Ozera. He has given up trying to hide his love and desire for his wife. He has decided, that if anyone, no matter who they are, can't cope with his love for his wife, they can fuck off. He has long since decided, that people can either except his love for his wife, or they can drop dead. And he doesn't _care_ who they are."

She looked stunned at my confessions.

Caressing my face, she whispered lovingly, "I love you so so much Dimi. I wish I had the words to explain to you, just how much I love you."

"Babe, I can feel your love, just as you can feel mine. Words are not needed between us, they never have been. I just want you to know, that no one will ever love anyone, the way I love you."

Her eyes filled with happy tears, "I love you so much Dimitri Belikov."

"As I love you Roza Belikov. Now, don't cry, you will ruin your makeup."

She laughed, and dried her tears on the sleeve of her robe.

Since Roza couldn't decide which dress she wanted to wear tonight. She decided to wear one for the banquet, and the other for the ball.

Thankfully, the entire night, went off without a hitch. People from all walks of life, ate, drank, talked and danced.

Some of the royals, still acted as though they were better than everyone else. But thankfully, it was less than thirty percent of them. Now, we just had to hope that everyone would actually become the united nation, that we hoped they would. And in the near future, everyone, from all walks of life, would get along and work together.


	32. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Roza and I had gotten so busy with running our world, that we didn't notice that her due date was at hand. At least until it was too late.

"Dimitri!" My wife's screams woke me.

"Roza, honey what is it?"

"It's time. I'm in labor, my water just broke."

I jumped out of bed, thankfully, we had actually worn pajama's that night. Which was unusual for us.

Before I could say or do anything, our bedroom door burst open. Four guardians stood there, ready for a fight.

"What's wrong your majesties?"

"She's in labor Cody. Please, someone call the hospital and let them know we are on our way. And somebody please grab her bag." I said as I lifted my wife into my arms, and ran out the door. I ran like the devil himself was chasing me, all the way to the hospital.

Seventeen hours and fifty-seven minutes, after we arrived at the hospital, our son Ivan was born. Another half an hour later, our daughter Sabina was brought kicking and screaming into this world. She was a stark adjustment to her brother, because he had only cried quietly when he was born.

When Ivan was born, he looked just like me, except, he had his mother and grandfather's hair. The Mazur hair as they called it.

And our little princess, who was just as precious as her mother, looked like the perfect cross between Roza and I. Our little princess, also had the Mazur hair. Which I was fine with, since I loved my Roza's hair so much.

But both of our beautiful children, much to Roza's delight, had my eyes.

The day after our little prince and princess were born. Thousands of flowers, balloons, fruit baskets, teddy bears and other gifts, began to arrive at the hospital.

By the time the children were a month old, almost everyone at court, damphir and moroi alike, were enamored with them.

The children were three months old, when mine and Roza's anniversary, and public wedding day, arrived.

Roza and I had picked out everything, then we gave our decisions to Lissa, Mia, Tatiana, Sonya Tanner and my family. And let them do everything else. While we ran our world, and raised our children.

It turned out to be a beautiful and captivating wedding. Our people were all invited, and as many of them that could, made the journey to court. But for those that couldn't, we had the wedding and reception televised on the moroi/damphir news channel.

We received millions of gifts, cards and well wishes for a long and loving life together. Which we were determined to have, no matter what happened.

When the kids were three years old, we found out that Roza was pregnant again. This time with a set of quads', two girls and two boys.

Which meant that we would have our six planned for children in just four years.

We discussed it, and decided that we wanted as many children as God would bless us with.

Within ten years, we were blessed enough to have over thirty thousand returned. So, just like Roza and I had planned, we created a returned council.

Some of the royals still weren't happy about the damphir and non-royals receiving equal rights. But thankfully, that number had lowered from thirty percent to just two percent. The Zeklos clan still being the stalwarts of the ways things had changed.

We hoped, that over time, everyone would be happy, with our decisions and the future we were working for. Not only for our children, but for theirs as well.

THE END


End file.
